


The World of Vastel

by jurabi_therion



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 45,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurabi_therion/pseuds/jurabi_therion
Summary: The World of Vastel was created by the Eight Guardian Spirits. But tragedy struck among them and one of their own had fallen, causing creatures named the Grimm to roam Vastel killing all life that they see. With the help of hunters and huntresses, mankind may have a chance to take back the world; especially with the help of a special teenager unlike any they've seen.





	1. Therion Arc: Chp 1. The Zenith Grimm

_~~10 Years Ago: December 12, 2990~~_

_"_ _Once upon a time, there lived eight spirits called the Guardians. These eight guardians created our world and all life within it."_

_"The Earth Guardian used incredible power to create the earth and the plant life to thrive within it."_

_"The Water and Air Guardians used their power to fill the world the Earth Guardian built. The Water Guardian created the oceans, rivers, and lakes while the Air Guardian breathed life into the animals, plants, humans, and faunus."_

_"But the Guardians needed a way to keep their creations from dying. Then the Fire, Thunder and Ice Guardians stepped in. Although the Fire and Ice Guardian quarrelled and argued with one another often, they both got along with the help of the Thunder Guardian holding them together. The Fire Guardian used her power to keep half of the world warm with the creation of the sun while the Ice Guardian cooled the other half with his blue moon. The Thunder Guardian, though he was powerful with lightning, managed to create the clouds that provided weather that was beneficial to the plants and the world."_

_"Finally, the world needed a way for the heat and cold to take turns with each other's half. The Light and Dark Guardians, despite being complete opposites, were the closest of friends and came to a healthy agreement to share half of the world with each other and gave scheduled times for their sun and moon to swap places."_

_"And thus, the world was made. The Guardians then swore an oath to keep the peace and harmony in Vastel safe from harm."_

_"However, as the Guardians watched over the growth of humanity and faunus-kind, their attachments to the beings also grew faster than any of them had expected. Eventually, the Guardians had grown hesitant in punishing any mortal, be they human or faunus, for disrupting the peace of the world. The Light Guardian grew weary of this and informed the Guardians of the coming danger that would stem from their soft-heartedness for the mortals. The Guardians should be punishing the mortals for any sins they commit, especially when it endangers the peace they had created."_

_The Dark Guardian reassured the Light Guardian by creating special mortal factions that preserve the peace of the world on their behalf by spreading the teachings of the Guardians to mortals. For the Dark Guardian, the Therions were created while the Light Guardian created the Pretorius._

_"But that didn't stop the fire that would soon come. The Therions and Pretorius grew to hate each other because of the Guardians they followed being polar opposites to each other. Four hundred years after its birth, the world the Guardians created was ravaged by several wars over the span of three hundred years. Humanity and faunus kind fought over small differences. Too much blood was spilt on the once beautiful soil the Earth Guardian created. Death was constant and everything the Guardians worked hard to build was being destroyed: the animals, the plants, the sea, and even the air."_

_"The Light Guardian became furious. Love for the mortals brought this tragedy upon their world. Emotions interfered with their roles as protectors of the peace. Now the harmony they worked so hard to protect was just a distant dream."_

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"…Yeah? Keep going!"

"That's it for tonight," Said a woman with long, black hair with red outlines on the edges of each hair strand before she closed the black book she had in her hands.

"Ah, it's already that late?" Asked a man with icy blue eyes and dark blue black hair. He looked at the clock, which said 7:30 p.m., "Oh my, it _is_ that late."

"What?!" Shouted a young boy with the same black-red hair as the woman to his right and the icy-blue eyes like the man to his left.

"Don't "what" me, Jurabi," The woman said firmly as she looked at the boy, named Jurabi, with her light purple eyes, "It's time for bed."

"But Mommy—"

"Your mother is right, Jurabi," Said the man next to Jurabi, "The rest of this book will take a while to finish. We'd be up past midnight by the time we're done with the next chapter."

"But it felt like we were getting to the best part, Daddy!" Jurabi shouted, "Can't you just read a little more, please?"

"We'll continue on with the story another time," His mother said, "Right now you need your sleep so you can be up bright and early tomorrow. You wanted to see what Mrs. Argyros's palace looks like, right?"

"…Yes," Jurabi said before he made a huffy pout with his cheeks, "But I also want to hear the rest of the story."

"I'd love to hear the rest of the story too, young chap," Jurabi's dad said as he rubbed his son's spiky hair, "But I have a busy day tomorrow at my work, so I need to leave early. Just do me this favor and wait for another time, will you Champ?"

Jurabi let out a sad sigh, "Okay, Daddy."

That was when the sound of a phone ringing filled the room. Jurabi's father took out his phone and stood up and made his way to the door, "Sorry, I have to take this. Goodnight, Jurabi."

"Goodnight," Jurabi replied.

Jurabi's father accepted the call, "Yes?" He asked as a moment of silence followed, "It's ready for testing? Excellent. I'll be there early tomorrow, so I expect everyone to bring their A-game," Another moment of silence followed, "Of course. We'll deal with that issue when we get there. See you tomorrow."

"Mommy, what do you think Daddy is making at work?" Jurabi asked as his mother started tucking him in. He just was not ready to go to bed yet, so he is willing to ask any question in order to stay up.

"Oh no you don't," His mother replied, seeing through her son, "You're too young to be snooping in your parents' business.

"No fair…" Jurabi whined.

His mother let out a giggle before giving him a sweet kiss on the forehead, "Life can be unfair sometimes, Jurabi. How we grow past that unfairness is the real question you should be asking."

"What do you mean?" Jurabi asked.

His mother didn't answer as she turned off the lamp next to Jurabi's bed. She walked over to the door before turning to Jurabi with a warm smile, "You'll find out eventually. Sweet dreams, Jurabi."

"Goodnight, Mommy," Jurabi replied as he watched his mother close the door behind her.

Jurabi then lied down on his bed, still not feeling the slightest bit tired—not after that cliffhanger to the story of the guardians. So many questions ran through his mind.

Why would the Light Guardian lose faith in the world he worked hard to create? How did the Guardians allow themselves to love mortals too much? What were the Divine Sentinels? What were the Providence Sentinels? What happened after the argument between the Light and Dark Guardian? Will they ever be friends again?

Jurabi couldn't come up with one plausible explanation in his head. All he can do now is wait until the next bedtime story session with his mother and father. He closed his eyes to sleep, excited for that night to come.

…

…

…

But that night was the last bedtime story session he had with them.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Present Day: June 27, 3000~~_

Jurabi opened his eyes again. They were black with blood red pupils and a gaze that would send fear down one's spine. Instead of finding himself in his bed as the eight-year-old he once was, he found himself in his present-day age: eighteen. His black hair had grown a little longer reaching the back of his neck. His dark skin remained about the same.

However, his thoughts were interrupted by the realization of where he was. He was in a heavily fortified truck with his arms cuffed by mechanical restraints and a shock collar resting on his neck while surrounded by several men with weapons resting in their arms.

"He's awake," One of the huntsmen said as he and the others kept their weapons up around Jurabi.

"So, he can sleep," Another huntsman said, "I didn't think that was possible."

"To think that Mr. Alisen, of all people, would be one of them, and he was able to hide it for this long..."

"Cut the chatter!" Shouted the captain of the elite huntsman squad, "This…thing is not Alisen. It is a potential danger to all the citizens of Vastel—perhaps even to the whole world, so look sharp!"

Jurabi only silently stared at the huntsman, his expression not changing.

"We're almost at the monastery," The captain said, "Be ready to move the suspect to the elevator with quick efficiency. Men escorting from behind are to report even the slightest hint of suspicious activity."

"Yes, sir!"

Jurabi felt the fortified truck screech to a stop. The back doors opened wide to reveal to Jurabi an army of hunters and huntresses all standing in two straight lines that path up to the entrance of a tall, black and white monastery.

"Oroseia Monestary…" Jurabi whispered as two huntsmen forcefully brought him up to his feet and escorted him out of the truck.

From there, Jurabi had so many eyes watching him from all sides—the front, the sides, and even his back. He could sense the small hint of fear from the hunters around him, which isn't a surprise to him considering what he is.

Jurabi was escorted into the monastery all the way to an elevator once inside, the huntsman captain turned on his communicator and said, "This is Vulden Squadron. We have arrived at the elevator with the prisoner. Oroseia Code 309185."

A full second later, the elevator began to move up towards the top floor without the need for anyone to push a single button.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Council Chamber~~_

Inside the blue-lit council chamber sat several people from all walks of life—human, faunus, male, female, they were all present in that room. What separated them were the nations they represented in the continent of Vastel.

**The Staneia Sovereignty**

_The Staneia Sovereignty, a small nation populated by faunus to the northwest of Oroseia Monestary, is separated into two parts: The first half is a tropical land that borders the Staneia Ocean to the west while the second half is an expansive tundra known as The Frozen Wastelands to the northeast. Bordering the Staneia Ocean is the capital, Shinran, a large city that holds monthly festivals to celebrate the wedding of the Water and Ice Guardian with Shinran Cave as a popular tourist attraction. This small nation, however, is plagued by dangerous drops in temperature due to the powerful Grimm of this region. As a result, the Staneian government has made killing this Grimm of the highest priority, resulting in an extremely strict caste system that follows high dust affinity above all else. Only those who are born with such high affinity are allowed the right to attend the Hunters Academy._

**Sokkitia Kingdom**

_The Kingdom of Sokkitia, also owned by the faunus race to the southwest of Oroseia Monastery, is a land of interconnected valleys that have strong winds blowing within. Stormy weather clouds called The Raijin Clouds, circle around the region endlessly barraging it with lightning strikes. The capital, Daybreak City, is a city of tall cliffs connected together by steel bridges provided by the Vulna Empire. The people of Sokkitia has possessed an irreplaceable knowledge of aura and semblances due to the people's unnatural connection to spirits. To the north of this city is a vast desert known as the Desert of Famine, a desert that stretches for miles and miles. Few who ventured there, never returned._

**The Igarus Dynasty**

_The Igarus Dynasty is a human-populated dynasty southeast of Oroseia Monastery. It is a sacred land blessed by the Light and Wind Guardians long ago. Because of the blessing of the Guardians, the land has always flourished with bountiful life. The Pretorius family, being devout followers of the Light Guardian, protect this land from enemies who seek to defile it. The capital, Hikari City, lies in the far southeastern area of Igarus with all paths to it surrounded by the Hikari Forest. To the north of this forest is the Cathedral of Sacred Light, an ancient cathedral where the Light Guardian rests, according to the Pretorius family. West of Hikari is a mysterious, airborne temple named the Gale Force Temple. No one knows where this temple came from and how it remains in the air, but people say that it may have been the resting place of the Wind Guardian._

**The Vulna Empire**

_The Vulna Empire, the land that represents the Dark and Fire Guardian, entrusted to humanity after the disappearance of the Therion bloodline. It is located northeast of Oroseia Monastery and is the most scientifically and technologically advanced nation in Vastel. It relies mostly on coal mined from Ragnarök Mountain to produce its energy. Its capital, Kage City, is located at the center of the land far away from Ragnarök Mountain to the northeast. To the northwest is the Chasm of Black Souls, where all are forbidden from entering due to no one entering and ever returning from that chasm._

**Guardian Mountain**

_The heart of Vastel. A neutral nation that mediates between the two races of Vastel: Human and Faunus and is where meetings between the two races are held and discussed. The main building, Oroseia Monestary, is a large monastery located high up in the mountains surrounded by the expansive city that lies at the mountain's base, Oroseia City. Oroseia Monastery is also home to the Hunter's Academy where hunters are housed and trained into elites to become the sword and shield of all life against the growing Grimm threat. In exchange for powerful hunters to protect the four regions, the four nations provide Oroseia Monestary and the Hunter's Academy with the necessities to keep operating. Vulna provides the technology and weapons, Igarus provides the food from its lands, Staneia provides hunters with strong potential, and Sokkitia provides advanced knowledge of aura and semblances._

The Vastel Council is composed of representatives from each of the four kingdoms in Vastel. The highest authority on the council goes to the four leaders: The Emperor of Vulna, The Dynast of Igarus, The King of Sokkitia, the Chancellor of Staneia, and the leader of Oroseia Monastery, the Archbishop. Their authority combined is the highest to exist in all of Vastel.

"To think that all this time the Vulna Empire would house such a dangerous monster," Said a Staneian councilwoman.

"And it is more suspicious that this monster turned out to be the son of Alisen Industries's former and deceased owner," Added a Sokkitian councilman as he turned to the council of Vulna, "No one would have found him suspicious at all. Or perhaps this is what humanity was secretly creating all this time."

"I assure you, council men and women of the faunus race," Said a councilman of Vulna, "The Vulna Empire has nothing to do with Mr. Alisen's predicament. If we were aware of what that boy had become, we would have taken action."

"You claim no involvement, but I find it quite concerning to hear that the most advanced nation in Vastel was infiltrated by our sworn enemy," Said a council woman of the Sokkitia Dynasty, "If a creature like Mr. Alisen is able to easily slip past your defenses this easily, I could only imagine how our own territories would fare."

"The technology of the Vulna Empire is far too advanced to fail," Said the councilman of Igarus, "If Alisen is able to bypass the security measures, then it is likely possible that Alisen is no ordinary existence."

"Perhaps this was all a lie to pull the dying Alisen Industries's reputation from the grave, especially considering what happened during The Ragnarok Tragedy," Laughed a Staneian councilman, "Ah, this irony tastes of old wine. If it weren't for the fact that our people suffer from your stupidity, we faunus would be amused by the clown show before us."

"Have you any respect?!" Shouted a Vulna councilman, "Do you even realize what nation you are insulting?! If it weren't for us, all of your nations would have been overrun with Grimm with your people forced into hiding!"

"Need we remind you humans about the constant attacks Staneia endured from the terrorist group, The Twilight Syndicate?" Asked a faunus council man from Sokkitian, "And based on our investigation, which company provided those terrorists with the weapons they used to slaughter the innocent faunus families at villages they raised to the ground? That's right. Alisen Industries. It is clear to us faunus that Mr. Alisen is a threat to our very way of life. If you ask me, a court martial is too nice for someone like him."

"But let's not forget about the raid on Kage City ten years ago," Shouted a Vulnan councilman, "When that raid occurred, Jurabi and his sister were kidnapped and their father, Satoshi Alisen, was tortured and murdered by none other than the faunus terrorist group, the Eclipse! Jurabi Alisen saw his father's murder happen before his very eyes. Such an experience would change anyone. Yet you faunus's claim that humans are at fault when your military fails to contain the Eclipse who brutally slaughtered innocent human families with little remorse! All in the name of faunus dominance!"

At that moment, the council chamber erupted as almost everyone stood up from their seats and began screaming at each other in rage.

"Order in the court!" Shouted the voice of a man as he slammed a black cane onto the ground creating a loud and powerful shockwave that caused the room to shake a little and the councilmen and women to cease their yelling.

They all turned to see a middle-aged man wearing a black and white robe fitted for those of the highest authority in religion. The man was well fit and had an intimidation factor within his blind eyes—the left eye having a deep scar. In his hand was a long, black stick that he uses for guidance. Next to him were four other people, three men (two of which were faunus) and one human female.

Once he is certain that silence is all that he can hear, the blind man continued forward to his seat in the middle, as did the other people who entered with him follow into their respective seats.

This surprise appearance left the council members to whisper among themselves.

"Is that…?"

"The Archbishop."

"Along with the four nation leaders."

"They finished with their private debate already? How unheard of…"

"Mr. Alisen will arrive shortly," The man said, "This will be a discussion about the issue at hand and the source of it. The Guardians would look down upon us bickering over petty differences."

"On behalf of the faunus race, we humbly apologize, Archbishop Elcrest," Said a faunus councilwoman from Staneia.

"And on behalf of humanity, we also apologize for our misconduct," Said a human councilman from Vulna.

And so everyone in the room remained silent, sitting in anticipation of Jurabi's arrival.

"Now then, Jurabi Alisen will be here soon," Elcrest said, "No one is to pass judgment until he explains his story."

The elevator arrived at the council chambers and Jurabi walked a few steps out before looking around at all the council members of all different races and nations in one room. The elite huntsmen squad led him to the very center of the chamber where all can see him.

Jurabi looked up to where Elcrest and the other four council members at his side sat. One of them was familiar to Jurabi.

A tall, auburn-haired woman with purple eyes and whose hair was tied into a ponytail over her left shoulder. She wore a robe that had the fire symbol on it's chest area.

"Jurabi Alisen," Said the male faunus council man wearing a blue robe that had a water symbol on it, "Welcome to the Oroseia Monastery."

"So, this is where the Council of Vastel holds its meetings," Jurabi said.

"Yes, and this particular meeting has all four leaders of the four nations and the Archbishop himself present," Said the black-haired female human councilwoman, "I'm sure you are aware what that reason is."

"Yes, I am well aware," Jurabi said.

Only the sound of mumbling among the other council members could be heard throughout the room after Jurabi said that.

"So, he really believes what he says."

"I'm shocked to hear that."

"Do you think it's all a prank?"

"No way. To pull a prank that could draw the attention of the Archbishop and the four nation leaders iis just asking for life in prison."

"But this is the son of that famous huntress who had next to no history. Perhaps unpredictability runs in the family."

"Order in the court!" Elcrest shouted, slamming his stick onto the ground again creating a shockwave.

Everyone flinched at the shockwave, but Jurabi was unfazed.

"Jurabi Alisen, it was quite bold of you to make that announcement at your press conference. A press conference that was shown to the whole world," Elcrest said, "And not long after the incident with your father's company. Is what you said the truth?"

"It's all true, Your Grace," Jurabi said.

"Outrageous!" Said the male faunus wearing the robe with the water symbol, "We can't seriously believe that a…creature like this has been living among us for this long!"

"This "creature" has a name, Chancellor Webber," Said the woman in the fire robe, "I suggest you treat him with respect."

"You know this boy, Empress Argyros?" Asked a faunus councilman wearing a robe that bears the lightning symbol.

"I do," The woman named Argyros said, "I was close friends with his parents. His mother, Dana Alisen, took this young man to meet me in my palace a few days before...the incident. He was so little and innocent back then…"

"But he has changed, as you can obviously see," Said the male faunus council member with the lightning symbol.

"If you want to kill me, please get it over with," Jurabi said, "As you have said, I changed for the worse. I am a threat to Vastel now."

"See?" The faunus council man with the water robe named Webber said, "It's asking for death, so why should we even hesitate to grant it its wish?"

"No one is going to kill you, Jurabi," Argyros said, "We still have not come to an agreement yet."

"Empress Argyros, careful with what words you use," Elcrest said, finding Argyros to be too rash with her emotions, "No one can pass judgment until we hear Mr. Alisen's side of the story."

Argyros said no more, silently cursing at the fact she must put orders over Jurabi's well-being.

"The Archbishop is right," Said Webber, "We all swore an oath to protect Vastel and her people. Surely you understand the gravity of this meeting? Some might call you a traitor for uttering those words. Could it be that..."

"How dare you speak to our Emperor like that?!" Shouted some Vulnan council members.

"That damn Chancellor is at it again!"

"He's got some nerve implying that our Empress would ever betray Vastel!"

"Order!" Elcrest yelled as he slammed his cane again, creating a shockwave, silencing the Vulnan council members, "Councilmen of Vulna, calm your emotions. Chancellor Webber, do watch your tongue as well. Keep in mind that your brother never resorted to condescension during debates such as this during his time."

"...Of course, Your Grace…" Webber said, turning to Empress Argyros, "My apologies for my rude statement, Empress Argyros."

"...I...understand why you would say such things," Empress Argyros said, hiding her shaking fist, "But just because I sympathize with Alisen's position doesn't mean I am a traitor. I wouldn't be able to face Jurabi's parents again if I ever let any harm come to him."

"Empress, why so much compassion for Alisen?" Asked the councilman wearing a white robe.

"Dynast Pretorius…" Argyros whispered.

"We don't even know if it can comprehend emotion at this point," The man named Pretorious continued, "It is a creature of pure darkness, just like the Dark Guardian. To the Pretorious family, this is a major threat regardless of who it is...or was, depending on what you believe."

"I still believe this is the same Jurabi from ten years ago," Argyros said, "He may not be able to express his emotions anymore, but…"

"A monster is still a monster, Empress," Said the Sokkitia King, "Our country suffers from more than simply the Zenith Grimm threat, but also our own people losing themselves to insanity and cannibalism. The Ouro family has taken a hit as a result. We can only afford to be logical in a world teeming with Grimm, not emotion. Whatever Jurabi was ten years aso, may not be the one standing before us."

"Ten years ago…" Elcrest said, "Perhaps it is there we will find the information we need to make our judgement. Do you not agree, King Ouro?"

"Find what?" Jurabi asked.

"Yes, I'd like to hear it from this thing's lips as well," King Ouro said before he stood up, "As King of Sokkitia, I believe only fairness above all else. We will give our judgement after Mr. Alisen's story."

"All in agreement, say I," Elcrest said.

"I," Argyros said.

"I," Pretorius followed.

"...I," Webber followed as well with prolonged hesitation.

"Then it is decided. Jurabi Alisen, your fate will be determined once we hear the truth from your side," Elcrest said, "You are to give us the truth and nothing but the truth. Is that clear?"

Jurabi hesitated for a few seconds before nodding, "...Yes, Your Grace."

"First question," Elcrest said, "How and when did you obtain this power of yours…and how are you still alive, if you really are alive, that is?"

"My power?" Jurabi asked, looking at his restraints, "I don't know how I survived. One day I was a human…the next…I don't know..." He stopped for a second before saying, "Ten years ago…that's when Dad was killed and when my mother and sister disappeared. The pain from losing my family...I couldn't feel it, but the agony was still there regardless. Nothing could even compare. Not even the time I lost my ability to express any of my emotions."

"Jurabi…" Argyros said, feeling awful from hearing that everything that happened to this once happy boy was true.

"That is what happened to me, members of the Vastel Council," Jurabi said, "Here is the story when I was a little boy. A boy who now became one of mankind's greatest threats..."

…

…

…

"A Zenith Grimm."

* * *

**Therion Arc: Chp 1. The Zenith Grimm**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening Song: "End of Day" from Honkai Impact 3rd
> 
> Jurabi: Heeeeeeeeellooooooooo~! This is Jurabi Therion bringing you my first ever RWBY story. I am honestly shocked that I am doing this so suddenly. This idea of a fic came into my mind while I was in college and I really doubted I would go for it, but then something just came over me and I just started writing.
> 
> So originally, this was a Submit Your OC fic (SYOC). But this is a remake chapter of the first chapter and now all of it is closed. So right now you get to enjoy the chapters that I make from now on with the characters submitted to me.
> 
> Anyways, that's about as much as I can say for this chapter. If you find yourself interested in this story, please let me know in the reviews and leave a favorite and a follow and also join me on my own discord server to have a nice chat. Thank you very much for reading. See you next chapter~!
> 
> Discord: (h) (t) (t) (p) (s) : / / discord . gg / xMYF8ggTjC


	2. Therion Arc Chp. 2: Innocent Curiosity

**Therion Arc Chp. 2: Innocent Curiosity**

_~~10 Years Ago~~_

_~~The Vulna Empire~~_

_~~Kage City: Alisen Residence (Morning)~~_

"Jurabi! Wake up!" Screamed a female voice.

"Ngh…ten more minutes…" Jurabi muttered in his sleep.

"I said…Wake! Up!"

A full second later, Jurabi was forced awake by a sudden force hitting his body feeling like someone was pouncing on top of him.

"Ow!" Jurabi screamed, forcing his eyes open to see Elise staring at him from his bedside. The young boy let out a tired groan, "Ugh…Elise…you know I hate it when you wake me up like this."

"That just makes me want to do it even more, Jurabi," Elise said with a playful smirk, "Now get up. You were supposed to be at the table twenty minutes ago."

"Okay…I'm up," Jurabi groaned as he forced his body up into a sitting position. "Seriously, did you have to slam your body up against mine?"

"How else was I supposed to deal with your heavy sleeping habits?" Elise asked, jumping off of the bed to move to the door, "This is what happens when you stay up so late. Hurry up, now. Mom cooked breakfast for us."

"Alright," Jurabi groaned as he watched Elise leave his room.

Elise Alisen is Jurabi's older sister who always made a habit of poking fun at Jurabi's infatuation with technology and weapons. The age gap between the two is enough so that they are unable to attend the same middle school at the same time, since Elise will be going to high school as a freshman while Jurabi moves from elementary school to middle school. Even though these two kids always get into fights whenever one makes fun of the other, Elise has always been the older sister Jurabi needed in his life.

After getting dressed in his casual clothing, Jurabi walked downstairs into the kitchen to see his breakfast waiting on the table.

His mother, Dana Alisen, was at the sink washing the pans she used to cook breakfast. She wore a white t-shirt under a black combat jacket with black shorts. From her knees down to her black shoes were black knee guards.

The woman turned to her son and let out a smirk, "So you're finally up, Mr. Alisen," Dana said.

"No thanks to Elise," Jurabi said with a huff.

"I find it funny that I always need your sister to roughhouse you in order to wake you up," Dana said.

"Well can you get her to stop?!" Jurabi shouted in frustration after he sat down at the table, "This is the third time this week!"

"I can if only you learn to wake up at the time you are told to," Dana said, "You're going to be a middle school freshman, after all."

"Yeah, it's about time you started having an adult mentality and dump all that tech junk, nerd~!" Elise said, letting out a snarky giggle.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Jurabi shouted at her angrily, "And you're no different from me, Miss Grimm Fangirl!"

"I am not a Grimm Fangirl!" Elise shouted back at her younger brother, "Just because their body structure and behavioral instincts interest me doesn't mean I like them!"

"You, most certainly, _do_ like them!" Jurabi shouted.

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Alright you two, let's just—" Dana said, seeing how the argument might escalate; however, the two children didn't listen to her.

"I do not!" Elise shouted.

"You do to!" Jurabi shouted.

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Break it up, both of you!" Dana shouted, getting her children's attention really quick. She shot a glare at both of her children, "Elise, apologize to your brother."

"But I was just teasing him, Mom," Elise said.

"Teasing or not, it was rude to make fun of Jurabi's interest in building things," Dana said, "There are all kinds of people who love to do things that you yourself are not capable of. Judging people and placing them lower than you for that reason is nothing more than ignorance. I rasied you better than that, Elise."

"…Yes, you did…Mom…" Elise responded, her body tensing up from the blunt words of her mother.

"And although you started this," Dana continued as she turned her stern glare at Jurabi, "Jurabi shouldn't have resorted to insulting you back in response."

"But she started it!" Jurabi shouted, pointing at his sister.

"And who here is gonna finish it, Mr. Alisen?!" Dana asked with a tone that dared Jurabi to answer, "Because you definitely don't want it to be me!" She saw her children flinch when she said that with such a chilling tone and continued, "Now apologize to each other and let that be the last time I hear you two argue in such a manner."

Jurabi and Elise remained quiet for a few seconds before they looked at each other in the eyes.

Elise then let out a sigh of defeat, "I'm sorry, Jurabi. I was wrong to make fun of you."

"…I'm sorry too, Elise," Jurabi said, "I won't call you a fangirl again."

"Good," Dana said, her glare turning into a happy, sweet smile that still gave off a chilly vibe, "Now, let's finish up our breakfast, shall we?"

As the Alisen's ate their breakfast, Jurabi and Elise occasionally shot quick glares at one another. Although the Alisen family was stable, it sometimes has its chaotic moments just like the recent skirmish that usually ends with Dana being angry at the kids, forcing them to stop fighting less they incur their mother's wrath.

That was when Jurabi's father, Nitorin Alisen, arrived at the table. He saw the varying expressions on the faces of his family before he spoke, "I heard loud noises from my workshop. Are you two at it again?"

"N-no we…" Jurabi was about to lie about it, but saw his mother's glare out of the corner of his eye before he looked down, "Yes we were, Dad…"

"But it's all settled now, dear," Dana said, pointing to a bento box full of breakfast food, "Your food is on the table."

"Ah, thank you dear," Nitorin said as he grabbed the bento box, "Jurabi, Elise, you two have fun at school, okay?"

"We're on break, Dad," Elise reminded him.

"Oh, right, heheh," Nitorin said, rubbing his head, "Regardless, have a nice day."

"You too, Daddy," Jurabi said, waving goodbye.

"And be careful not to cause any accidents with that lose memory of yours," Dana said.

"Heh, I won't, Dana, but thank you," Nitorin then closed the door behind him after exiting.

After he watched his father drive away in his car, Jurabi returned his gaze to his breakfast before looking up at his mother. The boy was hesitant to ask the question that had been on his mind since last night, still recovering from the cold glare his mother gave not too long ago.

Eventually, he worked up the courage to speak, "Mommy, about Daddy's work…"

"This again, Jurabi?" Dana asked, "It's nothing you should worry about. Your Daddy may have some…difficulty with his memory, but it isn't major enough to cause any issues at work."

"Mom, you know that's not what he was going to ask," Elise said.

Dana was silent for a moment. She glanced at Elise than at Jurabi before she spoke, "You're that curious, aren't you?" She asked as she saw Jurabi nod. It was easy to tell that he was eager for the answer.

Unfortunately for him, Dana answered with a shake of her head, "I'm afraid he hasn't told me either, Jurabi," Seeing Jurabi's face turn from hopeful to saddened made Dana's heart drop a little as she quickly said, "It's likely a new invention or two that will help improve our daily life. Your father was always good at coming up with things like that."

"That and cooking too," Elise said, cheerfully.

"Hey now, I can cook too, you know," Dana said, letting out a small pout.

"No offense, Mommy, but you were only able to cook thanks to Daddy teaching you how," Jurabi said, before letting out a cheeky grin, "And guess what? Daddy promised to teach me how to cook too."

"Is that so?" Dana asked with a smirk, "Well I might have a word with him tonight. I can't have you hogging your father's attention all to yourself."

"Hehehe, good luck with that, Mommy!" Jurabi shouted, "But we all know Daddy likes it when I help him build stuff in his lab."

"So much confidence, I see," Dana said before she let out a giggle.

"That is one of Jurabi's many qualities," Elise said, "Plus his obsession with learning new things."

"It is not an obsession!" Jurabi shouted.

That was when the house phone began ringing, interrupting their conversation.

Dana walked to the phone and picked it up, "Hello?" She asked.

Both Jurabi and Elise could here the faint sounds of someone's voice speaking through the phone.

Dana's eyes widened as she furrowed her eyebrows, "Really? Is it urgent?"

"…"

"That doesn't sound good, sir, but why call me?" Dana asked, "You are aware that I have the week off from duty, correct?"

"…"

Jurabi moved closer to Elise and whispered in her ear, "What do you think she's talking about?"

"It must be her job at Oroseia Monastery," Elise said.

"Ooh, that place where the Guardians are worshiped and where hunters are trained?" Jurabi asked, "Do you think Mommy is going to go there?"

"I hope not," Elise replied, "That blasted job of hers has kept her away from home a lot as of recent."

"…I understand," Dana said, "How long will the mission take me?"

"…"

"I see…" Dana said, "Very well, I'll be ready for the call tomorrow. Good day, sir." After Dana hung up the phone, she returned to her seat and looked at her children for a brief moment. Elise looked slightly annoyed while Jurabi seemed excited.

"Another hunter assignment, Mom?" Elise asked.

"Yes," Dana replied with a sigh, "On my week off, no less."

"So, you're going to be fighting Grimm again, Mommy?" Jurabi asked, "Are you going to be using those cool swords Daddy made for you?! How many Grimm are you going to fight?! Is it going to look awesome?!"

"Slow down, Jurabi," Dana said, "It's nothing as exciting as you make it seem."

"Aww…but it would be cool to see a top huntress like you in action," Jurabi said.

"Maybe on TV, but there's no way on Earth I'm going to let you anywhere near the battlefield, mister," Dana said, "Now then, I'm going to make preparations to leave tomorrow. Both of you be good to each other, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Both Jurabi and Elise replied as they watch their mother leave the dining room.

"Mmrrr…" Jurabi growled, "Mommy never wants me to see a fight up close."

"It's for your own safety, Jurabi," Elise said, "Frankly, I'm surprised you want to watch a huntress fight a Grimm. Most would steer away from that kind of fight."

"I know it's dangerous and all, but come on…you saw the way those hunters fought on the Oroseia Tournament. The way they moved around with their cool looking weapons. My favorite was this girl with a lance that had a built-in cannon and-"

"I'm just gonna stop you there before you go weapon nerd on me," Elise said.

"Like you're one to talk," Jurabi said, "How many times have I been a victim of your long, boring speeches about Grimm bodies?"

"You know, for the sake of not making Mom mad, I'll just say you have a fair point and leave it at that," Elise said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some reading to do."

Jurabi watched Elise finish her breakfast before leaving the dinning room to return to her bedroom. The boy then finished his breakfast and sat on the couch. He grabbed the remote to the television in front of him and turned it on.

Presented on the channel was an old broadcast of the finals match of one hunter with a gunlance fighting against a huntress wielding duel daggers. Though the hunter with the gunlance is at a disadvantage speed wise, he more than made up for it with sheer power and durability. But the huntress had speed and could swiftly move around the hunter's shield. The entire match was even and it was difficult to tell who was going to win, but ultimately, the gunlance hunter won.

Whenever he sees the hunter he roots for win, Jurabi couldn't help but scream in excitement.

"Ah! Hunters are so cool!" He wishes he could shout all of this but didn't want to disturb his mother or sister, "Their confidence, their fighting style, their dust affinity, and especially their weapons. I wonder if Daddy will make me something that cool."

Jurabi spent the next ten hours watching television programs related to the things he likes. Most of them related to the lives of hunters and their duty to protect Vastel while others related to building machinery and weapons.

Occasionally, Dana would walk in to check up on Jurabi to see her son get excited when he sees hunters fighting against Grimm. A reaction that worried the mother, but after seeing her child's smile, she didn't want to say anything to him yet and instead walking into the room with a smile on her face, "You're still watching TV, Jurabi?"

"Oh, Mom! I didn't hear you come in!" Jurabi shouted, in shock from his mother's unexpected entrance.

"Ahah, sorry," Dana said, "I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just…I didn't think you would still be sitting on the couch watching the matches from last year's Oroseia Tournament."

"Yeah, I'm surprised myself," Jurabi said with a big grin, "I guess it's because I love hunters so, SO much. I love the way they swing their weapons and fire off their guns that are built into the weapons. Wish I could get one of my own."

"Maybe when you're older," Dana said, "Wouldn't want you running around the house with a giant gunlance, now do we?"

"You've got a point there," Jurabi said before his stomach began to growl, "Ugh…how long have I been sitting here?"

"About ten hours, if I recall correctly," Dana said, "I'll start cooking dinner, so don't snack on anything until then."

"Okay, Mommy," Jurabi said as he looked up at the clock that read '6 p.m.'. He frowned before turning to Dana, who had entered the kitchen, "Will Daddy be home for bedtime?"

Dana went silent before turning around to Jurabi with a sigh, "I'm sorry, dear, but your guess is as good as mine. Your father has a bad habit of staying so late at work."

"But-"

"And before you ask, no, I don't know what he is making that could cause him to be late," Dana said as she readied the cooking station with ingredients, "How does Sweet and Sour Chicken sound to you?"

"Sweet and Sour Chicken?" Jurabi asked, tilting his head, "Is it good?"

"It's absolutely delicious," Dana said, "Your father loves it so much and always makes it for himself whenever he gets down. I figured you would like to try out my version of the meal."

"Hmm…" Jurabi sat on a stool, swinging his legs forwards and backwards. He thought about it for a bit before nodding, "Okay, as long as it doesn't make me sick."

Dana sighed but smiled, "You sure like poking fun at my past cooking skills. Well, I'll be sure to put an end to that today."

As Jurabi watched his mother cook dinner, he thought back to the morning when Dana had that phone call. He couldn't help but be curious.

"Mommy, what was that phone call you had this morning?" Jurabi asked.

"That, I can't tell you, Jurabi," Dana said, "My job demands I keep information on my calls a secret even to my family."

"Well, can you at least tell me where you'll be going tomorrow?" Jurabi asked.

"…Let's just say that there is an important mission that will require me to be at the Emperor's Palace."

"You're going to Auntie Hinata's palace?" Jurabi asked.

"Yes, but that is all I can and will tell you," Dana said, "My superiors at the Huntsmen Academy are counting on me to see this mission through."

"The Huntsmen Academy at Oroseia Monestary…that's where you learned to be so strong, right?" Jurabi asked.

"That's right. The Huntsmen Academy isn't your average school," Dana explained, "Hunters and huntresses are trained fulfill the wishes of the Guardians: To keep all life safe from the evils that plague this world. We are also taught everything about strategy, aura, dust, and even about the Grimm."

"So, does that mean hunters are allies of justice?!" Jurabi asked, his eyes beaming up in excitement.

"Aheheh, you _could_ say that, but there's more to it," Dana said.

"What do you mean more? I thought you guys just learn to fight Grimm," Jurabi said.

"There is more to fighting Grimm than just swinging your weapon at them, Jurabi," Dana explained, "You know how Elise said she wanted to study them more and find out their behavioral patterns, right?" She asked as Jurabi nodded in response, "Well, Grimm study is also one of the courses hunters need to take along with combat classes. We study their bodies, behavioral patterns, habits, how deadly they can be. Then we form strategies to use the knowledge we learn to our advantage in our fight against them."

"Oh, I see," Jurabi said, "So if I can take these classes, can I become a hunter with you, Mommy?"

"Jurabi, we already had this discussion," Dana said, giving a stern look, "By the time you grow up, you won't need to become a hunter."

"Again, with that?" Jurabi asked, "I still don't understand what you mean. You're talking like the Grimm are just going to vanish or something."

"Who knows? Perhaps the Grimm will just vanish," Dana said with a giggle, "Either way, you should think of another dream aside from being a hunter."

"But…but, I want to be like Honkai Girl…" Jurabi said, "She was a huntress too who fought against giant Grimm to protect people all while having these cool powers and these two awesome pistols and-"

"Oh boy…he's at it again…" Dana said, letting out a deep sigh.

"Whoops, I almost went off track," Jurabi said, "But as I was saying, I really want to be a hunter, Mommy. I heard bad things from my classmates. They think that the Grimm are growing stronger."

"And I will reassure you that our hunters are trained to be the best," Dana said, "Things may seem bleak, but that is what we are here for. To protect Vastel from the Grimm with our strength. You don't need to be a hunter to contribute, if that's what you're worried about. Just the thought of you wanting to lend us your strength, is good enough."

"Even still…"

Dana walked over to Jurabi and patted his black hair. She smiled and hugged her son, "Don't feel bad about it, okay? If the world isn't as overrun with Grimm as it is now, I would have considered allowing you to be a hunter and fight alongside me. But I am your mother first and foremost. If I were to lose you out there…the pain would be unbearable."

"…I get it, Mom…" Jurabi said, "I don't like it…but I understand."

"Good, that's all I ask," Dana said, "Now why don't you go find something to do for the next thirty minutes. The Sour and Sweet Chicken will be done soon. Then I have to cook the rice."

"Okay, Mommy," Jurabi said as he jumped off the stool, moved to leave the kitchen, and returned to his room.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Alisen Industries Testing Lab~~_

Jurabi's father, Nitorin, sat in a testing lab with his crew of engineers and scientists examining two weapons that were on display in a different testing room. There was only one scientist in the room examining the weapons and holding them in his hands, which had protective gear on them. Both weapons had long, red blades attached to each hilt making the weapon appear to be twin daggers. Inside the weapons were revolvers full of dust.

"Alright, let's give this another try," Nitorin ordered, "Begin the test again on weapon number 82495—this time increase energy output to 90 percent."

"Yes sir," Said one of the scientists as they began the testing process once more.

The twin katanas began to glow red as the revolvers spun rapidly before the blades of the daggers started turning into black flames.

Everyone looked closely in anticipation, having high hopes of success this time; however, the flames died down again just like they did in the previous tests.

"Another test failure, Mr. Alisen."

"Damnit!" Nitorin shouted in frustration, "And we set it at the highest energy output we could handle! What more do those things want?!"

"I don't think it's the power that's the problem, sir," Said a scientist, "It might be that the user just isn't compatible to use the weapon."

"That may be the case," Nitorin said, "But I was hoping to fully complete testing before we asked a hunter to hold this weapon."

"Pardon me sir," Said a scientist who was a faunus woman with red hair with goat horns wearing a lab coat and black glasses, "I know we've come this far, but are we sure this weapon won't have any negative side effects?"

"I am aware of the risks involved with this project, Dr. Vongarus," Nitorin said, "I wouldn't have expended ten years worth of time and resources if I didn't believe we can use the Zenith Grimm's talons to their full potential."

"Hard at work again, Nitorin?" Asked a male voice.

Jurabi's father, Nitorin, turned around to see a middle-aged man with blue hair that was slicked back wearing a black business suit.

"That's it for tonight, everyone. You're free to go home," Nitorin said to his team, hearing a silent yes from one of the tired workers. Nitorin then walked over to the man with a half-assed smile, "Maybe you can take a guess, Gerald."

"Heheh, well from where I was standing, you seem to be in a pickle with your new project, as usual," The man named Gerald said.

"More like frustrated," Nitorin said, "I need some fresh air right now."

"Then let's make a quick stop before you head home, shall we?" Gerald asked.

"I don't know, I really have to get home," Nitorin said, "I've overworked myself as is."

"I know, but I really need to speak to you about something," Gerald said with a whisper, "It can't wait until tomorrow."

Nitorin looked at Gerald before he nodded, "Alright," He turned to the faunus woman scientist, "Dr. Vongarus, would you mind sending my report to the Vastel Council for me. Here's the keys to my office," He gave her a key.

"Yes sir," The woman named Rachel Vongarus said.

As they both watched Rachel leave the test room, there was a moment of silence.

"So where are we going, Gerald?" Nitorin asked, finding Gerald's silence odd.

Gerald turned to Nitorin with a smile, "You know well where we're going."

"Ah…the usual place," Nitorin said with a similar smile as he and Gerald left the Alisen Industries Testing Laboratory.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Bao's Cafe~~_

The two went to Bao's café for a quick drink.

The café owner, Bao Ludgen, was a young man with lightly tanned skin, sky blue eyes, and chocolate brown hair. His hair is shaved on the sides of his head, and spiked up in the front. His eyes were an almond shape with deep blue eyes. He's built rather well, standing around 6'3, his body being rather lean and without much muscle. As the café owner, he wears a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up a little. He'll have on a black vest on top with golden buttons and an orange tie down the middle. His pants will be black suit pants and a black apron will be around his neck and covering his front.

"Ah, Mr. Alisen and Mr. Achilles. Welcome back," Bao said to the two, referring to Gerald by his last name Achilles, as they entered his café, "The usual?"

"Oh, not for me. Just tea would be nice," Nitorin said as he and Gerald sat down at the café booth that had a nice window view of the Argyros streets.

"So, tell me what the issue is this time, Nitorin," Gerald said, concerned about the progress on Nitorin's new project.

Nitorin let out an exhausted sigh, "It seems that the weapons require more power than even we have. We put everything we had into it and we still couldn't recreate the Ragnarök's black flames."

"Sounds like we'll need a new power source then," Gerald said.

"But we've tried everything we could: Aura, Semblances, and just about every stable element in the periodic table," Nitorin said, "Unstable elements are much too risky because they could trigger the worst-case scenario of the user turning into a Grimm."

"Come on, Nitorin. Please tell me there's an option we can take," Gerald said.

"Well…before you came in, Dr. Vongarus advised us to get a strong hunter with a good compatibility," Nitorin explained, "She didn't want to tell me directly, but I have a feeling she's referring to my wife." Nitorin was hesitant to allow Dana anywhere near such dangerous weapons.

"But that might be our only chance, Nitorin," Gerald said, "The fact that we got those blades at all is a sign from the Goddess of Luck herself."

"More like from the Devil himself, given that two hunters were found impaled by them," Nitorin grunted in frustration.

"You really hate Ragnarök, don't you?" Gerald asked.

"I hate Grimm in general," Nitorin said, "The idea of mankind being powerless against those monsters…it sickens me to my stomach. Plus, I have a family to take care of and my children."

"Your children?" Gerald asked, realizing who he's referring to, "Oh, so that's who that little kid that was running around the lab last month was?" Gerald chucked a little at the memory, "Heheh, no wonder you scolded him so hard. I thought he was just a kid you were babysitting."

"Here you go," Bao said as he arrived at their booth with their orders.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Ludgen," Gerald said.

"It's no trouble at all," Bao said with a smile, "I couldn't help but overhear as I walked over, but you say something about a son, Mr. Alisen?"

"Yep, his name's Jurabi," Nitorin said, "I tell you; the kid gets excited at the sight of anything—even Grimm gets him in an ecstatic mood."

Both Bao and Gerald let out a laugh at the thought of a kid acting like that.

"Well looking at you, I'd say that excitement runs in the family," Bao said, "I remember when you first tasted my coffee."

"Come on, it wasn't like I told everyone in Vastel about this place," Nitorin said.

"That's exactly what you did, Nitorin," Gerald pointed out.

"You recommended this place on the news, for crying out loud," Bao said, giving Nitorin a wink, "Not that I have any problem with that."

"Oh," Nitorin said, realizing that he actually did that.

"Well it helped my business out a lot, Mr. Alisen, so thanks for doing that for me," Bao said before he heard the bell ring indicating that another customer had entered his café, "Well, I'll be seeing you both around," The man said before he went back to his counter to take the next customer's order.

"So, getting back on topic," Gerald began, "About what I wanted to talk to you about that couldn't wait until tomorrow…I'm afraid to say this, but the Vastel Council's been asking me for an insider's report on any information you're withholding from them about our progress."

"Oh for crying out loud...Do they know anything about patience?! They expected us to get results in five years when we're unsure how long it will still take!" Nitorin silently muttered, "My company can only do so much with the technology we have. We're so close too, but we simply need a viable power source with enough firepower to kill a Zenith Grimm. But to think the Vastel Council would be stupid enough to even think about throwing an opportunity like this away."

"I feel your pain, Nitorin," Gerald said, "A lot of money from my investment company was spent on this weapon you're building. The council is full of cowards, if you ask me. They're not willing to take risks for the sake of humanity's well-being."

"Yeah," Nitorin said as he finished up his tea, "If I can just finish this weapon and give it to my wife without any problems…it will change everything for everyone. She's already done enough at the Vulna Conflict, but if she takes down all four Zenith Grimm and somehow rid the world of Grimm entirely..."

"She'll be a legend—one forever told even in the far future as Humanity's Savior," Gerald said.

"…That too, but more importantly, my son and daughter won't have to grow up a hunter," Nitorin said, "After I heard what happened to Dana's team four years back…I just can't let Jurabi go through that same thing."

"As much as I am an outsider in this, I must speak my mind," Gerald said, leaning forward, "It takes a very strong will to make a difficult choice. I'm sure every hunter understands that, including your wife."

"But leaving a comrade to die…" Nitorin began.

"To save herself and the rest of her team?" Gerald finished with his rhetorical question.

"…You're right," Nitorin said, "I shouldn't doubt my own wife's decisions. She might end up turning me into Grimm goo if she hears me saying this mopey stuff."

"Good, because it'd be bad if Alisen Industries' owner showed back up to work with a brooding face," Gerald said before finishing up his food.

"Heh, you make me sound like some kind of adult emo," Nitorin said.

"Hey, you said it, not me," Gerald said as they both shared a laugh before saying their goodbyes for the night.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Alisen Residence~~_

Later that night, the Alisen family had just finished their dinner, despite one person being absent. As Jurabi placed his empty plate in the sink, he let out a sigh as he looked at his mother, who was covering up the dinner plate full of food with a long napkin.

"Is Dad going to be late again?" Elise asked.

"I'm afraid so," Dana said.

"This is the fourth time this week," Elise said, "What in the world could he be making this late at night."

"I'm afraid we can't tell you that just yet, Elise," Dana said, "Now both of you go on to bed now. It's getting late."

"…Alright," Elise said. Before she went off to her room, she glanced at Jurabi, who was silently sitting at the table with a sad face starting to form. She pitied her little brother. Her parents always had the free time to read her bedtime stories when she was little, but now their father had become so engrossed in his work that he can't even spend time with Jurabi. She tapped her brother on the shoulder and said, "Come on, Jurabi. I know your upset and all, but…"

Jurabi was trying his best to hold back this gloomy feeling, "No story time, I guess…"

Dana gave the boy a reassuring smile before she picked him up with ease and gave him a warm hug, "Your sister is right, Jurabi," She said as she walked upstairs to his room with Elise at her side, "Your daddy is a busy man who has a lot of people counting on him."

"But…I want him to be here with us," Jurabi said as they entered his room and his mother placed him on his bed as Elise got into hers, "I want us to finish this bedtime story together."

"And we will, dear," Dana said, laying the bed covers over her son, "But Mommy and Daddy have to first make sure the big, bad Grimm don't interrupt our story time. So, give us a little more time, can you do that for us?"

"…Okay," Jurabi said, as he lied down.

Elise looked over to Jurabi and felt her heart drop after hearing the disappointment in his tone before turning back to her mother, "You promise we'll finish the story together?"

"I promise, to both of you," Dana said before she gave both her son and daughter a kiss on their foreheads before heading to the door, "Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Mommy," Jurabi and Elise both said as Dana closed the door behind her.

There was nothing but silence in their shared bedroom.

Elise turned her head to the left to look at Jurabi's bed. Even from here she could tell that the boy wasn't too happy about having to skip out on the bedtime story.

"Cheer up, Jurabi," Elise said, giving a smile despite the darkness covering it, "Both Mom and Dad will one day be in here to read the story. We just have to be patient."

"…It's not just the bedtime story…" Jurabi said, "I can't be the only one who's noticed, but something weird is up with Mommy and Daddy lately."

"Something weird? How so?" Elise asked.

"Well, I can't put my finger on it, but both of them have been busy at their jobs for the past five years," Jurabi said, "Before all that, they always spent time with us. Now…" He let out a sad sigh, hesitant to continue, but he had to say what was on his mind, "Now it feels like we don't exist in their world."

"Don't say things like that, Jurabi," Elise said, "Mom and Dad love us both. They would never forget about us."

"But don't you find it all strange?" Jurabi asked, "Mom tries to hide it, but she always gets new wounds and bruises. And Dad…Dad looks like he hasn't slept in a long time."

"Come to think of it, he has been forgetting more often than usual…" Elise said.

"Right?" Jurabi asked, "Maybe their jobs are the reason this is happening. Mommy works as a hunter and Daddy builds weapons that hunters use…could it be that the Grimm are getting stronger, like the students at school said?"

"…"

"What if…what if Mommy and Daddy both get hurt by a Grimm?" Jurabi asked, "Just the thought…is making me shiver…"

"It will be alright, Jurabi," Elise said, reaching out to grab Jurabi's hand, "I am here, at least. I may not be as strong as Mom or as smart as Dad, but I definitely won't let you be this afraid again."

"Elise…" Jurabi whispered.

"I'm sorry that we live in a world where our parents have no choice but to put their jobs over us, but…at the very least, you won't be alone," Elise said, "Cause you got me, your trusty, guardian sister."

"Heh, guardian sister? Have you been reading my favorite story without telling me?" Jurabi asked.

"I will admit…it has been sitting on my mind," Elise said, "There's bound to be more to the story, so instead of feeling sad, let's get excited for the next bedtime story session."

"Sounds like a plan…and thank you, Elise," Jurabi said, "I wouldn't have felt better if you hadn't said anything."

"Don't mention it, Jurabi," Elise said, "Now, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Elise," Jurabi said as he turned over in his bed.

Hours passed at night, but Jurabi couldn't find it in himself to sleep. He sat up on his bed and looked over at his sister who was in deep sleep.

The black haired boy sighed, "Maybe I should get some water…"

He stood up and quietly opened the door to his room and made his way to the living room. But he stopped when he saw that the kitchen light was still on. Then he heard a familiar voice coming from the direction of the kitchen. That was when he heard the door open as a familiar voice called.

"I'm home," Nitorin called out as he entered the house exhausted and hungry.

"You're late again," Dana said, "Your food's on the table."

"Thanks," Nitorin said as he put down his black laptop and suitcase on the couch table before heading to the kitchen table to begin eating his dinner, "You're cooking's fantastic, as usual, Dana."

"Comes with being a mother of two little feisty children and a workaholic husband," Dana said as she sat down at the table across from Nitorin.

Nitorin's face had guilt painted on it. He froze for a good second realizing that he had caused them to skip out on Jurabi's bedtime story, "…I know…I messed up again," Nitorin said.

"Nitorin—"

"Dana, you need to understand that this project is important," It was Jurabi's father who was speaking, "The future of Vastel is hanging on whether or not I can finish the new weapon. If I don't—"

"Let me stop you there, Nitorin," Dana's voice was heard, "I understand the weight of the situation that you and your company are in and the possible…'benefits' from this project of yours, but if you keep this up, you and Jurabi might drift apart."

Jurabi silently snuck to the corner and peaked his head out to see his parents talking with each other, _"Mommy? Daddy?"_

"I know," Nitorin said, "But if I don't get any new results or even get close to a complete, working weapon, the Hunter Council will shut down the project. Not only will my company's reputation be in shambles, but worse, Jurabi and Elise…they'll live their lives the same way as everyone else—in fear."

"I understand all too well," Dana said, clenching her chest, "Jurabi has a good heart and wants to help people, but he doesn't understand what it is like to be a hunter. He will end up enduring pain beyond any he has felt. Just like I did that day…"

 _"Pain?"_ Jurabi thought to himself.

"Exactly. We are so close to having the means to fight back against the Grimm more effectively, but the council just wants to throw it away if it shows even the slightest hindrance," Nitorin said.

"To be fair, Nitorin, you are dealing with power that none of us understands," Dana said, "We don't even know if that relic sword can be used at all. It's over a thousand years old and inside are Dark Atoms, which the bodies of Grimm are made of. What if it turns its wielder into a Grimm, or even worse, brings the Zenith Grimm, Ragnarök, to Kage City? The council knows the risks that are involved with this project, but why can't you?"

"I know the risks are dangerous, but I believe it is worth it," Nitorin said, "Imagine a world where we don't have to risk our lives fighting Grimm—where we don't have to worry about when they'll attack us or when they'll claim another defenseless life. That's the kind of world I want Jurabi and Elise to grow up in—not this…this hellhole!"

Dana stayed silent, listening to Nitorin rant on about his issue with the current state of the world. She couldn't blame him for feeling this way; especially with what he's gone through.

"I'm sorry, Dana…I…" Nitorin looked down at the scar on his right arm.

Dana got up from her seat to sit next to her husband, hugging him to give him as much comfort as he needed, "It's okay, Nitorin. I made a promise to my team and to all of you, my family, to rid the world of those monsters."

"And I made a promise to you too, Dana," Nitorin said, "The promise to help you find out the truth of your past."

 _"Mommy's past?"_ Jurabi asked.

"My past…it isn't important to me," Dana said, "What matters to me more is what I have now, but in order to keep the people I love alive, I have to fulfill my duty."

"So…are you willing to do it, Dana?" Nitorin asked, "Are you going to take part in Project Therion? There won't be any turning back if you do this."

"Yes. I want to kill Ragnarok along with every other Grimm in the world more than anything…" Dana said, clenching her fists, "I will do this because I don't want to lose you, Jurabi or Elise. You're all my family…the only family I have left to look back on with a smile."

Nitorin gave his wife a similar, warm smile before he connected his forehead with hers, "You three are all I have too. If I fail…what kind of example would I be setting as a father?"

"I know," Dana said, closing her eyes while feeling concerned, "I'm just…a bit worried for you, that's all."

"What worries you?" Nitorin asked, "Is it the fact that the relic has Grimm qualities."

"That's part of it, yes," Dana said, "But I've been having this uneasy feeling for a while. Tomorrow I will be busy with guard duty at the palace, by orders from the monestary. I don't see the need because nothing has happened in this region since the Ragnarök Mountain incident."

"Perhaps you're being paranoid," Nitorin said, "Have faith in me, Dana. Everything will work out once this weapon is finished."

"…Having faith…is what got my professor killed…" Dana said, her face full of regret.

"That won't happen to me," Nitorin said, caressing his wife's cheek and looking into her eyes, "I promise."

Jurabi watched as they gave each other a soft, long kiss. He was nothing short of confused but knew he shouldn't stay long, so he silently and quickly went back to his room and sat on his bed to process the information he overheard.

 _"Project Therion…Mommy's past…a sword relic…Zenith Grimm?"_ Jurabi thought to himself as he laid himself on the bed, _"What were they talking about? I have a feeling they won't like it if I ask them about it tomorrow, but…I can't help but feel worried now…"_

But there was no point in wasting energy thinking about the conversation. Instead, Jurabi allowed himself to fall asleep.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Next Morning~~_

Jurabi let out a yawn as he walked into the living room. Elise was still fast asleep, but Dana was wide awake, getting ready to leave.

"Good morning, Mommy," Jurabi greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Jurabi," Dana replied with a smile of her own, "I wish I could stay and chat, but I need to go to the palace now."

"I see…" Jurabi said as he remained silent for a moment before speaking again, "Um…Mommy?"

"Yes?" Dana asked.

"If it is not too much trouble, would it be alright if you could take me with you?" Jurabi asked.

"Take you with me?" Dana asked, "Why this all of a sudden?"

"Well…I…want to visit Auntie Hinata," Jurabi lied, "I know she's busy and all, but I don't know…maybe she needs to see me to have her day brightened?"

Dana sighed before she said, "Jurabi, I'll be busy at the palace. I can't have you to worry about too."

"You don't have to worry about that," Jurabi said, "All I ask is for a visit to Auntie Hinata, then…I'll stay at the library and do some of my homework."

"Jurabi, I'll likely be there for the entire day," Dana said.

"And…I have an entire day's worth of homework," Jurabi said, "It's perfect!"

Dana remained silent for a moment and squinted her eyes, "Are you sure you want to go to the palace?"

"Absolutely!" Jurabi shouted.

"…Very well, but you are not to cause any problems for the staff. Am I understood?" Dana asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Jurabi said.

XxxxxxxxxX

~~Argyros Palace~~

Dana drove Jurabi to Argyros Palace, a large building located near the edge of Kage City standing tall above the rest of the surrounding buildings.

They passed through the gate and walked through the palace hallways. Jurabi could see a handful of hunters and huntresses on guard duty. Seeing the sight of the weapons in some of the hunters' hands made Jurabi's face bright up in awe.

"Look at all those weapons!" Jurabi shouted in excitement, "They all look so cool!"

"Ah yes, your father is the one who made those weapons for us," Dana explained.

"Wait, Daddy makes those things?!" Jurabi asked, "I thought he was just passing time by building random stuff."

"Hahaha, honestly I thought he was doing that too," Dana said, "But no, everything Daddy builds is important to us hunters. It's his job to build weapons and other machines that could help us out on the battlefield. We would be in big trouble against the big bad Grimm if it weren't for him."

"…" Jurabi remained silent for a moment, wondering if the Project Therion and the sword relic Nitorin spoke about are related to this.

"Jurabi?" Dana asked.

"Ah, sorry, I was lost in thought. Um…" Jurabi said. "Do you think I can make weapons as amazing as those?"

"I'm sure you can," Dana said, "You already did an amazing job at your school's science fair. I have no doubt that you can make the best hunter weapon that no one has ever seen before."

"When you say something like that, I have to do my best," Jurabi said, letting out an embarrassed but happy grin.

"So, how about we go see Auntie Hinata?" Dana said as she led Jurabi to an open elevator. She pushed the button to the top floor and the elevator began to move.

The elevator later arrived at the top floor and they arrived at a spacious throne room.

Sitting at the throne was a young woman with auburn hair tied into a ponytail over her left shoulder and purple eyes looking at a pile of papers at her lap with a guard at her side.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," Dana bowed and called out to the woman, standing at attention.

"Hm?" The woman named Hinata Argyros looked up and was surprised to see Dana and Jurabi in front of her, "Oh, Miss Therion! You're here earlier than I expected. And why is your son here with you?"

"My apologies if I am disturbing your work," Dana said, "The order was sudden as well, but I'm happy for the chance to see you again. Jurabi, here, insisted he pay you a visit so long as he behaved."

"Then by all means, make yourself comfortable," Hinata said.

"Hi, Auntie Hinata!" Jurabi shouted, waving to Hinata.

"Jurabi! Show some respect and call her Majesty," Dana said, lightly smacking him on the shoulder.

"Ow…I mean. Good morning, Your Majesty," Jurabi said as he bowed.

"Heheh, stern on your own son, Dana?" Hinata asked, "What's gotten into you? There's no need to be formal around me."

"See? She doesn't have a problem with it, Mommy," Jurabi said.

"It _will_ be a problem if you develop a habit of speaking to authority in that manner, young man," Dana said.

"Regardless, I am happy to see you both," Hinata said before she stood up from her throne, "My goodness, Jurabi, you're growing taller and taller. Must be eating those veggies like you're told to."

"Eek, no!" Jurabi shouted, "Those broccoli Daddy cooks are nasty!"

"Hahaha, I feel the same way as you, but trust me, you'll grow to like them the more you eat them," Hinata said, rubbing Jurabi's head.

"Don't worry, Jurabi and I will have a talk about eating what is given to you," Dana said, with a bone-chilling smile.

"O-oh no…" Jurabi said, sweating a little.

"Just be careful with your son, Dana," Hinata said, "I can't cuddle him if he's badly damaged."

"Is your family here, by the way?" Dana asked.

"Their away from the city," Hinata said, "My husband took Seraph, Lily, and Rayleigh out training in the mountains. I doubt they'll be back until next week."

"Aw…" Jurabi whined as his gaze went to the ground, "Why do those three get to be hunters but not me, Mommy?!"

"Huh, Jurabi isn't going to be a hunter?" Hinata asked.

"Of course not," Dana said, "Not everyone can just be a hunter because they want to. Besides, you are far too young to be having those thoughts."

"I am not, Mommy!" Jurabi shouted.

"It seems that your mother isn't open to the idea of you being a hunter, Jurabi," Hinata pointed up, "Neither my husband nor I had a problem when Seraph and Lily asked us the same."

"Hinata!" Dana said, wishing her friend hadn't said that.

"Really, Mommy?" Jurabi asked.

Dana looked at Jurabi's hurt eyes and crouched down to be at eye level with him, "I know it's not fair, but I have my reasons. I'll explain myself when we have the time, okay?"

"…" Jurabi didn't say a word, recalling what Dana said the other night.

_"Jurabi has a good heart and wants to help people, but he doesn't understand what it is like to be a hunter. He will end up enduring pain beyond any he has felt. Just like I did that day…"_

"…Okay," Jurabi silently replied.

"Whether you become a hunter or not doesn't change who you are, Jurabi," Hinata reassured, "If you wish to help those in need, being a member of the Argyros Defense Force doesn't sound like a bad alternative."

"Hmm…maybe," Jurabi said, "But will I really make a difference by doing that?"

"You'll be protecting this city and its people," Hinata said, "I know deep down you wish to protect everyone, but trying to do that will only result in you being unable to protecting anyone."

"What do you mean by that?" Jurabi asked.

"Now, now…if you need to ask for clarification, then you are ready for an answer to that yet," Hinata replied.

"Oh…" Jurabi said.

"But the day may come that you will understand," Hinata said.

 _"Why do these adults always say that to me?"_ Jurabi thought to himself.

"Being a hunter is a heavy responsibility and requires incredible skill and strength," Hinata explained, "Take your mother for example. No one could have pulled off what she did at the Ragnarök Mountain Crisis five years ago."

"The what?" Jurabi asked.

"Come now, Hinata," Dana said, rubbing the back of her head, modestly smiling, "I was only doing my job."

"Hinata shook his head in disagreement before saying, "I wouldn't call saving Kage City from a bomb 'an average day on the job'."

"A bomb?" Jurabi asked.

"Your mother never told you?" Hinata asked, "Five years ago, a terrorist group were planning on erupting Ragnarok Mountain in hopes of engulfing this entire city to lava. Your mother, here, defeated the Eclipse under the strenuous heat of that mountain and disabled the bomb at the very last second. Our city owes your mother a dept, and as such she earned her the title as one of Argyros's elite hunters."

"Wow!" Jurabi shouted, "You really did that, Mom?! No lie?!"

"It's no lie," Hinata said, "You mother is a one-of-a-kind huntress. Argyros City…no…all of Vastel is lucky to have her."

"Oh stop," Dana said, blushing bashfully, "You're making me blush, Hinata. In any case, I should be going to my guard post now. I'm sorry for taking your time."

"It's no trouble at all," Hinata said before turning to Jurabi, "And I'll be sure to tell Seraph and Lily that you were here, Jurabi."

"Okay, thank you so much, Auntie," Jurabi said, as he left the office with his mother through the elevator.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~5th Floor~~_

On the fifth floor of the palace, Jurabi saw all kinds of rooms and even a big view of Kage City with the bright sun sitting high in the sky. In the distance, they could see a huge mountain.

"Wow…it's so pretty," Jurabi said, in complete awe at the beauty of his home with the clear blue skies.

"It is," Dana said, leaning against the handrail, "When I was a teenager attending the Huntsmen Academy, there was this amazing spot I used to go to all the time. Whenever classes were on break, my class and I would have lunch at that spot to watch a wonder view like this one."

"You had a class of hunters?" Jurabi asked.

"Yes. In fact, I was one of the leaders of that class," Dana said, "There were eight of us. Together, we soon became the unstoppable class that never suffered a single casualty or failure on our missions. Not a single Grimm stood a chance against us…"

"Wow, that's so cool!" Jurabi shouted, feeling the adrenaline of excitement from hearing his mother's story.

"…well…all except one," The woman finished.

"Huh?" Jurabi asked in confusion, "A Grimm managed to beat you and your team? Was it really strong?"

"Strong doesn't even begin to describe it," Dana said before she looked at her son with a serious face, "You wanted to know why I don't wish for you to be a hunter, right?"

"Yeah, I want to be a hunter, Mommy," Jurabi said, "I just don't know why you won't let me."

"Come on, I'll show you at the library here," Dana said as she took Jurabi's hand and led him to the palace library where people can go to research information on the Grimm or the history of the four Vastel territories.

Jurabi took a seat at one of the tables while Dana searched through a book aisle that contained information on the Grimm. One of them, a thick, green book, immediately caught her attention. She grabbed it and returned to the table Jurabi sat at and turned to a certain page that had a drawn picture of four Grimm monsters on it.

Dana pointed at a Grimm that had the appearance of a thin, black dragon with white horns on the back of its head, red wings, and a thin, spiky tail. Around the dragon were what looked to be black flames that came from its mouth.

"Whoa…" Jurabi was in awe of the picture he was looking at. Even though it was only a drawing, it was able to send a clear message of power because of the way the artist colored the Grimm and the area around it with a blood red and grim black shade.

"This is the Grimm that my class and I lost against," Dana said, "We call it The Shadow Dragon "Ragnarök"."

"Ragnarök?" Jurabi asked.

"Yes," Dana said as she lied back a little on the chair she sat on and stared up at the ceiling in remorse, "A single encounter with a Grimm like that spells nothing but death for a hunter."

"Huh? Why?" Jurabi asked, looking at his mother and immediately feeling that something was wrong as he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"That monster…no…monster doesn't even describe this Grimm," Dana continued, "Even with my classmates and professor combined, we didn't last so much as a few minutes against it and we were the most experienced in the Huntsmen Academy at the time."

"It's that strong?" Jurabi asked, shocked to hear that his mother, the woman fought against a terrorist group lost to a Grimm."

"Not a single hunter in Vulna or all of Vastel has ever been able to kill Ragnarök," Dana said.

"No one?" Jurabi asked.

Dana shook her head, "And it doesn't stop there. Throughout the four regions of Vastel, there are four special Grimm that hold extraordinary powers—one in each kingdom. Take a look in the book."

Jurabi did just that and looked at the page that had the Grimm Dragon "Ragnarök" on it. The page to the left of the information page had an introduction called "Zenith Grimm."

**~~Zenith Grimm~~**

_"Zenith Grimm" is a name given to rare Grimm proven to have been around since the beginning of Vastel. These Grimm have never been killed by a single hunter or huntress, due to their destructive power and ability to disable aura barriers and semblances through unknown means. Zenith Grimm is far different and more dangerous than regular Grimm due to their abnormal ability to adapt and formulate a strategy based on the opponent they fight._

**HUNTERS AND HUNTRESSES ARE ADVISED TO NOT ENGAGE THE ZENITH GRIMM IF SEEN ON THE FIELD!**

**~~The Ocean Fox: Lavetia~~**

_"The Ocean Fox" Laventia. One of the four Zenith Grimm. A giant, white, fox-shark hybrid Grimm that lurks in the dark ocean canyons and ruins deep in the Staneia ocean. A crafty and cunning Grimm that is able to outsmart even the most intelligent hunters. Because it can withstand the sheer cold of the Frozen Wastelands, it can be safely stated that Laventia can affect the ocean currents while underwater. Only one huntress, Indra Kyanos, has survived an encounter with this Zenith Grimm reporting that Laventia can freeze water on a whim and is likely to be the cause of Staneia's dangerous climate._

**~~Lord of the Sand: Momasu~~**

_"Lord of the Sand'' Momasu. One of the four Zenith Grimm. It prowls around the forgotten desert ruins that were once a peaceful city of the people who follow the Air Guardian. This Zenith Grimm has a similar form of a golden jackel with sharp teeth that can puncture through hunters and prey. Unlike its fellow Zenith Grimm, Momasu does not hesitate to launch an attack on the first human or faunus it sees and does not relent until its victim is dead. It is reported to be capable of creating harsh winds with its roar and is able to summon sandstorms. Hunters are advised to not travel into the Forgotten Desert less you incur the wrath of the Lord of Sand._

_**~~The Bright Star Phoenix: Solaris~~** _

_"The Bright Star Phoenix" Solaris. One of the four Zenith Grimm. Not much is known about this Zenith Grimm due to limited sight reports. Some say the Phoenix is a proxy for the Light Guardian to protect Guardian Forest from invaders. Recent reports say that the corpses of animals deep in Guardian Forest carry electical surges. Travel to the forest have been forbidden by the Pretorius family. Travels from the air have also been forbidden due to the endless thunder clouds that loom in forbidden areas around Igarus. More Information to be added._

**~~The Shadow Dragon: Ragnarok~~**

_"The Shadow Dragon" Ragnarok. One of the four Zenith Grimms in Vastel that possess destructive power. Ragnarok is a fell dragon Grimm that dates back to the Vastel Wars 400 years ago. No hunter, other than Dana Alisen, Ken Volas, and Aoife Chanadani who had sought to challenge this Grimm, had returned to tell the tale. Ragnarok has been said to never be in one habitat for too long, although it has never once left the Kingdom of Vulna. This dragon Grimm is theorized to be related to The Bright Star Phoenix, Solaris, and the Guardian of Darkness. Beware this Grimm's black flames for they have been reported to never die out and burn any and everything in its bath until Ragnarok is out of range of the corpse._

"Whoa…" Jurabi said in awe as he looked at the pictures of each Zenith Grimm, "They all look so cool!"

Dana was surprised at Jurabi's reaction before realizing that he is a child and said, "Y-yeah, they sure are."

"Too bad I don't understand most of the hard words this book is saying," Jurabi said.

"You'll understand when you're older, Jurabi," Dana said as she put the book back onto the shelf she found it on as she muttered to herself, "You have to…after all…"

"The Zenith Grimm…" Jurabi whispered to himself in deep thought.

"Is something the matter?" Dana asked.

"Oh, nothing," Jurabi said.

"You've been acting strange since this morning, Jurabi," Dana said, "Are you certain?"

"Yes, I am one hundred percent a-okay," Jurabi said with a smile, "Now, if I am able to give you real answers to your questions, certainly you can do the same for mine."

"Oh?" Dana asked, "S-sorry, I guess…part of me doesn't want you to know everything. I promise you the answers to your questions will come with time. You must be patient. I didn't get all the answers I wanted when I was your age too, so you're not alone in how you're feeling."

"…Is your job hard, Mommy?" Jurabi asked.

"I say it depends on the person," Dana said, "Why do you ask?"

"Well…sometimes you come home sad after work and Daddy always has to cheer you up," Jurabi said worriedly, "You're not…getting hurt, are you?"

Dana let out a smile. For a second, she looked as though she was wiping her eyes to Jurabi before she let out a giggle, "Thank you for your concern for me, dear, but Mommy's alright. Let's just say bad things tend to happen as a hunter and…"

"…And?" Jurabi asked.

Dana sighed and smiled, "Enough of this. I'll be going to my guard post now. You stay here and do your days' worth of homework."

"O-Oh yeah, of course!" Jurabi shouted, "My…homework."

"You didn't leave it at home, did you?" Dana asked.

"Nope, I didn't! I need to do research on…um…Grimm and such," Jurabi said, "I'll get started right now!"

Jurabi quickly started moving down the aisle and breathed a sigh of relief. He found it weird that his mother dodged his question like that, but he didn't quite understand why, being a little kid and all.

What started as a ten-hour slog of reading books turned into an interesting study session for Jurabi. He read books that ranged from the different types of weapons hunters use in combat to strategies and Vastel's history.

Before he knew it, his mother had returned to pick him up.

"Wow, you really stayed here for ten hours reading books," Dana said, her eyes widened in shock.

"Eheh, yeah, goes to show that a lot of these books were interesting," Jurabi said as his stomach growled, "Ohh…but I'm so hungry I could eat a horse…"

"Then let's hurry on home then," Dana said, "I've finished my guard duty today so we might have bedtime after dinner."

"Really?! Yay!" Jurabi shouted as he and Dana left Argyros Palace to return home.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Unknown Location~~_

In a dark room that was lit only by the light coming from a television screen, there was a man sitting at his chair with three dust crystals in his hand—one red, one green, and one blue. He watched the news, which was being broadcasted on the television, report about the recent dust robbery in Argyros with delight.

"It sure feels good to have your work acknowledged by the public," The man said as he placed the dust crystals down.

"Boss Fuchou," Called a man wearing the mask that bore the face of a dragon.

The man, who was named Fuchou, let out an annoyed sigh before saying with a deep voice, "Didn't I tell you not to call for me during my break?"

"Sorry, sir, but there's an important call for you," The masked man said, "It's from that faunus group called Eclipse."

Fuchou stood up from his chair and turned around so the light from the opened door could shine on him.

Fuchou wasn't a man; he was a Komodo Dragon faunus with scaly skin, slit irises in his eyes, and a gray dragon tail. His face's cheek bones were high from the neck and his teeth looked sharp enough to tear a door off its hinges. The man's hair was black and his muscles appeared extremely tough.

He wore a long, purple, sleeveless, open coat with black combat pants and metal knee guards. The pants are tucked into a pair of black steel-toed boots. He also had a pair of black gloves with a plane, metal mask sitting on his face with black, bulletproof glass covering the area where his eyes were.

"Eclipse, huh?" Fuchou asked, "They better not be asking us help them on some stupid suicide mission. That just isn't our style."

"It's not actually anything," The man with the dragon mask said, "But they're offering much more money than any of our normal contractors."

"Very well, then," Fuchou said as he picked up the remote and turned off the television, "This had better be important."

He later went into a communication room to pick up the call that was pinging on the computer. Once he did, he heard a voice that was using a voice changing system to hide the identity of the caller.

"Greetings, Drago Fuchou," The caller said.

"I heard you had a job for me. The leader of Eclipse, I assume?" Fuchou, whose first name was Drago, asked, "Or shall I call you by your codename: Deathwatch?"

"Who I am and my importance in Eclipse is of little concern to you," Deathwatch said, "We have need of your "expertise" in thievery."

"Kind of you to add the compliment there," Drago said, "But my skills don't come cheap, you know. And depending on the target, I might end up adding a large sub-tax fee in there too."

"Eclipse does not use money when it comes to business, Fuchou," Deathwatch said.

"Then why the hell did you contact me and my gang?" Drago asked, "No money, no contract, no deal."

"We have a much better alternative to acquiring aid besides money," Deathwatch continued, "We've recently acquired some intriguing information about the Council of Vastel Kingdom—information that perhaps someone of your history may be looking for."

"Information on the council? Hah, what a good joke! We all know how impossible it is to get anything on those snakes!" Drago said.

"Ah, of course," Deathwatch said, "After all, how could we possibly get information about the death of a certain beloved politician not being a mere accident."

"…" Drago froze for a full second before he leaned forward in interest, "You better not be lying about this."

"Would you rather trust us, or the Vastel Council?" Deathwatch asked.

"Personally, neither of you sickos," Drago said, "But…you've already done more for me than those idiots sitting on their comfortable chairs. So, tell me the details of our job."

"I knew you would come around," Deathwatch said, "Your job is simple: You are to steal a secret weapon that is under development at Alisen Industries and bring it to the specified location."

"Whoa…Alisen Industries?" Drago asked, "A secret weapon? This is the first time I've heard of something like that."

"Oh, believe me, this weapon is very real," Deathwatch said, "We have an insider feeding us all the information from Nitorin Alisen's office computer. According to this insider, the weapon is still in testing phase, but it will soon be complete. How you obtain this weapon is of no concern to us as long as you bring it to us unscathed."

"You speak of this mission like it's going to be easy," Drago said, "There is Mr. Alisen's huntress girl we need to worry about. How do we handle her?"

"I'm sure you and your gang of thieves can figure that out," Deathwatch said, "Unless this information isn't that important to you."

"…Fine, you have a deal," Drago said, "But this information better be worth every second we're out there risking our necks."

"Oh, it's worth more than worth your whole lives," Deathwatch said, "Until we meet again."

And then the transmission ended.

Drago took in a deep breath and pushed a button to call someone, "Zima. Get the men ready. The Drago Gang has an important job to do tomorrow."

"Sure thing, Boss," Said a female's voice on the other line.

"Alisen Industries…" Drago said, "What kind of weapon are you making, Mr. Alisen, and why do I feel as though…"

…

…

...

"…you've painted a target on yourself?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Therion Arc Ending Song: Konna Sekai, Shiritakunakatta (I Wish I'd Never Known A World Like This) [Akame ga Kill]


	3. Therion Arc Chp. 3: Project Therion

_~~The Next Day~~_

_~~Alisen Residence~~_

Jurabi walked down to the basement. At the end of the staircase was a sealed door. From behind the door, banging sounds complimented with machinery could be heard.

Jurabi pressed on the button next to the door which made a loud buzzing sound on the other side. Not a few seconds later, Nitorin opened the door.

"Hey, Daddy," Jurabi greeted with a smile.

"Jurabi, back from school?" Nitorin asked, his face covered in sweat.

"No, we're on break, remember?" Jurabi asked.

"Ah, yeah, break," Nitorin said, scratching his head before letting out a chuckle.

"What are you working on in there? Is it a new hunter weapon?" Jurabi asked.

"I'm sorry, but that information stays with me," Nitorin said.

"Oh come on!" Jurabi shouted, "Is it a surprise for me or something?!"

"You could say that, but I won't confirm nor deny anything," Nitorin replied.

"Aww…" Jurabi pouted. He then looked into his father's eyes and gave his best puppy-dog expression.

"No, I'm not going to fall for that, Jurabi," Nitorin said as he silently stared into his son's eyes which only grew larger. The father sighed and said, "Well…I suppose I could show you one cool project I'm working on."

"Really?!" Jurabi asked with a wide, excited smile.

"Just don't tell anyone about what you see in here," Nitorin said, "The last thing I want is for everyone in the world finding out about any of my secret projects."

"It's okay, Daddy, your secret is safe with me," Jurabi said with a smile as Nitorin opened the door to his lab.

Inside was a large room split into two sections: A crafting station and a testing station. The crafting station had several mechanical parts spread out on a table. The testing station had a long, black locker standing in the middle of a platform.

Nitorin brought Jurabi up to the platform in front of the locker.

Jurabi scanned the locker from top to bottom before turning to his father, "Is this a locker of some sort?"

"Yes, it is," Nitorin said, "But what's inside…" He took out a remote and pressed a button.

Seconds later, the locker slowly began to open up. Inside was a human body suit covered in grey armored plating from the chest to the knees.

"Whoa! No way!" Jurabi shouted, "Is this?!"

"That's right," Nitorin said, "Jurabi, I present to you…" A long pause followed before Nitorin scratched his head, "…the name is a work in progress…"

"It looks just like the suit Honkai Girl uses during her adventures!" Jurabi shouted, "Daddy, you're really making one for me?!"

"Not just for you, Jurabi, but for the hunters who protect us," Nitorin explained, "I've been tasked with creating weapons and inventions to make their jobs easier. With the Grimm getting stronger, every advantage hunters gain is needed."

"Ooooh! So, if I become a hunter, I can get this armor too," Jurabi said.

"Heh, well your mother has different plans for you," Nitorin said.

"I know…she never wants me to be a hunter," Jurabi complained, "I don't know whether she wants me to have fun or not."

"Now don't go saying stuff like that," Nitorin said, "Your mother has her reasons."

"Reasons that she won't tell me," Jurabi pouted, "All I get when I ask why are 'You'll understand when you're older' or 'You're not ready for that answer'. I don't want to here stuff that makes no sense."

"Well, your mother never was good at being straightforward," Nitorin said, "I'm not a hunter. I only build weapons for them, but I have a basic understanding of what hunters go through."

"You do?" Jurabi asked.

"Yes, please wait here," Nitorin said as he went to his work table, took out a busted-up grenade launcher, and brought it to Jurabi, "Take a look at this grenade launcher."

Jurabi looked at the grenade launcher and noticed that there were tiny bloodstains on the outer parts as well as the inner parts, "Blood?"

"That's right," Nitorin said, "In most cases, the weapons I repair are covered in blood. Whether it was from the wielder or the wielder's comrades is unknown to me. Nor do I know if the wielder even survived their mission or if I'm repairing a weapon for the next hunter to use. Based on that alone, I can say that being a hunter is nowhere as grand and happy as the adventures you watch on TV."

"They aren't?" Jurabi asked, his eyes widened.

Nitorin remained silent for a moment. He turned away with a worried look, "Should I even be explaining this to him…? He's only a kid…"

"Daddy?" Jurabi asked, concerned with what his father could be muttering.

"…S-sorry, Jurabi," Nitorin said, "I got lost in thought. I need to ask you: Do you really want to be a hunter after hearing what I've told you?"

"…I…" Jurabi said, feeling the hesitation within his heart.

"Hm…why do you want to be a hunter?" Nitorin asked, "If you are hesitating now, then your conviction isn't as strong as you believe."

"…My conviction…isn't strong?" Jurabi asked.

"Yes, your drive to become a hunter. If it is based off of a fictional character, it won't be enough," Nitorin said, "The reason I became a mechanic is because I want to make the world a better place with my inventions. I want to help people who aren't as fortunate as the people in this city or the massive cities throughout Vastel. People…like the unfortunate ones who do not agree with the council."

"What do you mean by that last part?" Jurabi asked.

"Ah, did I say that?" Nitorin asked, "I let that slip out. Don't mind that. Anyways, I'd like to hear what drives you, Jurabi."

"What drives me…hmmm….I…I don't think I know anymore," Jurabi asked, "It used to be Honkai Girl and seeing the cool weapons and tournament matches…" He thought back to the night he eavesdropped on his parents. The one statement his mother said rang through his mind.

_"Jurabi has a good heart and wants to help people, but he doesn't understand what it is like to be a hunter. He will end up enduring pain beyond any he has felt. Just like I did that day…"_

_"_ _There's nothing wrong with not knowing, Jurabi," Nitorin said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "You're eight years old. You have more than enough time to find your place in this world. All you need to do is trust yourself to find that conviction, and once you do, grasp it with all of your might and never let go."_

 _"_ _I see…" Jurabi said as he sat down to think about what he was told._

"No need to worry about that today or tomorrow, though," Nitorin said.

"…" Jurabi remained silent for a moment until a question came across his mind, "Daddy? Is Mommy going to be okay?" Jurabi asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Nitorin asked, raising an eyebrow, "Your mother has always been okay. Sure, she's has her sweet tooth, but her huntress work keeps her in shape to compensate for the pounds she gains."

"N-no, that was the wrong question," Jurabi said, "What I should have asked is…how did you come to know about Mommy?"

"How I came to know her?" Nitorin asked, "Well…it's a peculiar story. It's nothing like the prince and princess story that people usually tell."

"With you two, I would be surprised if that were the case," Jurabi joked.

"Haha…very funny," Nitorin said sarcastically, "Okay, now how should I explain this? It was during a field test for one of my company's new inventions. My adoptive father and I were told that the field was empty, but there she was, lying down on the ground."

"Really? Mommy was just…there?" Jurabi asked.

"Yes," Nitorin said, "She looked as though she was attacked, likely by a Grimm. So we brought her to the hospital to be healed up. I rarely left her side unless the doctors ordered me. During her time there, your mother was so shy and barely talked, but with enough visits and a few conversations, I managed to get her talking."

"Huh…that story leaves me with a lot of questions," Jurabi said.

"I know it seems confusing, but that really is how I met your mother," Nitorin said before he turned to Jurabi, "Why the sudden interest, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh um…I was just wondering," Jurabi lied, "You both are so close and all."

"Well, I'm glad you asked," Nitorin said as his gaze moved to the ground, "I know your mother and I are always busy at work. As a result, we're unable to come together as a family normally should."

"I-I don't mind, Daddy," Jurabi said, "Mommy told me it's all because you both are working hard to protect us. Sure, I want to be with you both more beyond eating dinner together, but I'm happy with what I have now."

"Are you really?" Nitorin asked, "Be honest, Jurabi. I don't want you to be feeling neglected by your own father. It would make me feel as though I failed you."

"…Well…I will admit that I would like to go somewhere with you, Elise, and Mommy," Jurabi said, "Together as a family."

"Hm, that is something we could do," Nitorin said, "But with the way Vastel is with the Grimm, travel is dangerous. Perhaps a trip to a restaurant…"

"We don't have to think about it now. I know you have your work and such to worry about," Jurabi said, "I'm willing to wait for the day when we can go do something fun. So long as you promise that day will come."

"Of course, I promise you, your sister, your mother, and I will do something fun together as a family," Nitorin said as he smiled at his son.

"Hehe, thanks," Jurabi said with a smile.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Unknown Location~~_

"…Dana?" Asked a muffled voice, and silence followed a brief period afterwards until the voice called out again, "Dana!"

Dana opened her eyes when she heard the voice call out to her, sounding like a cry for help. The woman took a quick look at her surroundings, finding herself in a thick, dark area surrounded by large cliffs. The darkness was so thick that Dana was unable to see two feet in front of her nose.

"I can't see anything," Dana said, shocked and confused. She had no idea where she was or how she even came here. But that was when she noticed something odd about the darkness around her, "This darkness…it feels familiar," That was when the woman's face froze in terror. She realized that the darkness she was in was not normal, "I-it can't be. Is this—?"

"Dana…" The same voice called out to Dana, sounding like a man's voice.

Dana turned around to face the direction the voice had come from—deeper into the darkness. She took in a deep breath and then calmly released it through her mouth to put ease to her nerves.

With a calm mind, Dana proceeded to walk through the dark forest. Despite the sheer absurdity of how dark things were, Dana had no problem traversing through. She kept her guard up, her heart heavily beating on every second.

Dana made her way to an open area that had old stones paved onto the ground. In the distance, she could barely make out an old building surrounded by a black mist.

"This place…" Dana said, remembering the tragedy that took place here.

Suddenly, Dana felt a hand tightly grab onto her right shoulder. Her reflexes quickly kicked in and she jumped forward before turning around, already in a defensive stance. Amidst the darkness, Dana was able to make out a lone figure that appeared to be a man.

"Who goes there?!" Dana asked. When she did not get a response from the figure, she then said more firmly, "I told you to identify yourself!"

"…Dana…" The voice said, sounding like the one that was calling out to her before.

Much to Dana's dismay, this voice was starting to sound familiar. A wound in her heart suddenly began to reopen as the figure stepped forward, close enough for Dana to easily tell who it is.

"No…you can't be…" Dana said, in complete denial as she dropped her guard.

The figure was a man with long, blue hair with lavender eyes. His outfit consisted of a black suit with a red shirt underneath.

Tears started to form in Dana's eyes as she placed her hands over her mouth, "P-Professor Rashi?!"

"Dana," The man Dana called Rashi said. He let out a warm smile before saying, "It's good to see that you're okay."

Dana tried to hold back the pain that was inside her heart all these years, but she couldn't stop her feelings from pouring out. She ran to her long-lost teacher while yelling, "Professor!" She leapt into Rashi's arms and gave him the biggest, emotion-filled hug she possibly could.

"Whoa there," Rashi said, surprised by how much bigger Dana was since he last saw her, "You're a lot taller now Dana, so be careful not to knock me over."

"Rashi…" Dana whispered, wheezing on every breath she took, "All this time…they kept telling me that you were…dead! Ever since the hunter search-and-rescue squad brought your weapon back to the monetary, I desperately wanted to believe you were still alive despite everyone telling me otherwise!"

"Dana…" Rashi said as he looked down at his former student.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…I wasn't strong enough to save you! If only I—"

"There, there, Dana," Rashi said, with a soothing voice that could calm a raging bull, "There will be no blaming yourself while I'm around."

"B-but…"

"That day…when we were attacked by Ragnarok…we were all rendered powerless," Rashi said, "You all were lucky to have made it out alive, given Ragnarok's reputation as the most dangerous Zenith Grimm."

"No…" Dana said, shaking her head, "It wasn't luck at all. We all would have died that day if you hadn't stayed behind."

"And you and the others are alive because of that," Rashi said, "I don't regret my decision one bit."

"Professor…" Dana said, wiping away her tears after they broke up the hug.

"You've endured so many hardships, but in the end, you became one of Vastel's strongest hunters," Rashi said, "I couldn't be any prouder of you."

"Huh?" Dana asked, a bit confused that Rashi would know that she was the strongest, "How do you know all of that?"

"I've been watching over you, Dana," Rashi said with a smile, "How else could I have known?"

"What?" Dana asked, noticing the darkness around him was lifting, but only because most of it was starting to seep into Rashi.

"You've made a wonderful family too," Rashi said, "A loving husband and two wonderful children. I'm jealous, Dana. But I wonder…what would happen if, say, all of those beloved people you love…were to suddenly drop dead?"

"Rashi?" Dana asked, "What's gotten into—"

That was when Rashi suddenly grabbed Dana by the throat tightly.

"Gaaah!" Dana gasped, trying to pry Rashi's hand off of her neck, "P-Professor…what…are you—?"

"But how cowardly of you…" Rashi said with an evil chuckle. His eyes turned as black as the darkness that had consumed him, "Even if I sacrificed myself, you didn't work up the courage to stay at my side!"

"Wh-wha…?" Dana asked, shocked and hurt to hear her own professor say that to her face.

Rashi gritted his teeth in anger and his eyebrows furrowed, "Why did you leave me to die, Dana?! Why is that Grimm still alive?! When are you finally going to take revenge?! Answer me!"

"P-Professor…" Dana gasped, starting to lose air, 'P-please…stop…"

"Can you not hear my pleas?! Is my suffering falling on deaf ears?!" Rashi asked angrily, "We were once a happy class, almost akin to family, and yet you abandoned the very man who kept the eight of you together!"

"Gah…I can't…breath…ah…" Dana gasped for air as her grip tightened.

"And now…to insult all of the love I brought to you and your friends, you go on with life with a new family!" Rashi shouted, "Do I not matter to you anymore, Dana?! Will you still allow your classmates to suffer the wounds in their hearts after they lost me?!"

"I…promise you…I…I will kill…Ragnarok…" Dana breathed.

"More empty words…" Rashi growled, "Having a family has poisoned your heart and strength. Perhaps I should persuade you to end this suffering of mine!"

"N-no!" Dana shouted, suddenly pulling out enough strength to try and fight back against Rashi's grip, "I won't let…you hurt them!"

"Mommy!" Jurabi's voice shouted from the forest.

Dana's eyes widened in fear when she saw Jurabi suddenly jump out from the darkness, "Jurabi?!"

Rashi let out an evil smile when he laid eyes on Jurabi, "So this is your son? I expected better from someone as perfect as you, Dana."

"Let Mommy go, you meanie!" Jurabi shouted angrily.

"J-Jurabi…!" Dana shouted, "Run! Get out…of here…before you get hurt!"

"I'm not running, Mommy!" Jurabi shouted, "I'm going to save you!"

"I would be more concerned for yourself if I were you, Jurabi," Rashi said with an evil smile.

Not long after Rashi uttered those words, Dana saw a horrific darkness take shape behind the unaware Jurabi. The darkness took on a form all too familiar to her—the Zenith Grimm: Ragnarök. Though it was covered in shadows, Dana made no mistake in recognizing it.

Dana wanted to scream out to Jurabi to warn him of the danger behind him, but it was too late. By the time Jurabi had turned around to look at the monster behind him, Ragnarök had already opened its mouth, filled with black flames. Without hesitation, the monster breathed out a stream of black fire at Jurabi.

Dana reached out to Jurabi, tears falling from her eyes as she watched her son be engulfed in black flames, "JURABI!"

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Alisen Residence (Morning)~~_

"JURABI!" Dana screamed at the top of her lungs while she was in a complete frenzy, "NOOOOO!"

"DANA!" Nitorin screamed, trying to hold down his wife with as much strength as he could muster. Jurabi and Elise were both in the bedroom after being woken by their mother's scream. They watched in worry, wondering what could be wrong with their mother.

"DANA, IT'S ME!" Nitorin shouted, roughly shaking Dana's body, "WAKE UP!"

It didn't take long for Dana to finally open her eyes after hearing her husband's voice. She gasped for air, trying to calm herself down after what she had just experienced. Dana looked at her son, daughter, and husband. Everyone had a confused and worried look on their faces.

"Nitorin?" Dana asked, "Elise?" When her eyes stopped at Jurabi, Dana felt a wave of fresh relief, "…Jurabi!"

"Thank god you're finally awake," Nitorin said, "When you wouldn't wake up for the past ten minutes, we all got worried."

"Yeah, are you okay, Mom?" Elise asked.

"I-I'm fine, everyone," Dana said, noticing that she was sweating a little.

"Did you have a bad dream, Mommy?" Jurabi asked.

"…Something like that," Dana said, hesitant to call what she went through a simple dream. She got out of her bed and gave both her children a tight hug, "But I am so glad that dream wasn't real."

"What do you mean, Mommy?" Jurabi asked.

"Oh, sorry," Dana said, releasing them from the hug, "Please don't mind what I said. Thank you all for worrying about me, though."

"You kids can go back to your rooms now," Nitorin said.

"Shouldn't we call a doctor at least?" Elise asked.

"I don't think there's a need to now," Nitorin said, "It was all a bad dream, so it's really nothing to worry about."

"Okay then," Elise said, "It sucks that I can't go back to my beauty sleep anymore now that I'm fully awake," As she turned around to leave the room, she noticed Jurabi silently staring at their mother with a worried expression, "Come on, Jurabi."

"…Alright," Jurabi said, as he hesitantly left the room.

Once the two kids had left, Dana sat back down on the bed while Nitorin closed the door. Nitorin then gave his wife a serious look as he sat down on the bed with her.

"What was that, Dana?" Nitorin asked.

"I-It was nothing," Dana said, not wanting to burden Nitorin with the same nightmare she had.

"Dana, it's me," Nitorin said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You can tell me anything. Whatever nightmare you had, it's not going to happen here in reality."

"You don't know what I saw, Nitorin," Dana said.

"I don't know because you won't tell me what happened," Nitorin said, placing a hand on Dana's hand, "Please, Dana, let me help you."

Dana was hesitant at first, but she didn't want to worry her family any further. She decided to tell Nitorin about everything that happened in her nightmare from when she encountered Rashi to when she saw Ragnarök kill Jurabi.

Nitorin was stunned by the story he just heard, "God…no wonder you were screaming Jurabi's name."

"And it all felt so real too," Dana said, shivering a little, "What if…what if Professor Rashi is really alive?"

"Dana…" Nitorin whispered. He wanted to disagree with Dana and remind her that there was no way the professor who taught her everything as a hunter could have been alive for ten years. But how could he bring himself to tell her something so heartless? He knows how much Dana's professor meant to her. So how could Nitorin bring himself to hurt Dana? He wouldn't.

"And if he is alive," Dana continued, "What would that mean for Jurabi? Will he be…?"

"That won't happen, Dana," Nitorin said, "Our son being killed, I mean."

"But…"

"Listen, I know you're feeling scared right now," Nitorin said, "You have been through a lot after losing someone you cherished. You're afraid of losing another loved one the same way, especially when it's one of our kids, but that's why you continued living on as a strong hunter, remember? You want to keep our children safe, right?"

"Yes, I do," Dana said with a nod.

Nitorin smiled at her response and hugged her, "Then the kids and I will be just fine with you keeping us safe. We trust you and every hunter in Vastel with our lives. You just need to do your best out there, and we'll do our part in cheering you on."

"Nitorin…" Dana said before she took in a deep breath, calming herself down before letting out a happy smile and returned the hug, "Thank you."

"With things as they are, I doubt we'll be able to perform the final tests," Nitorin said, "We can postpone for today if you're not ready yet."

"No! No…" Dana said, "I'm fine. Really."

"Are you certain?" Nitorin asked, "We need you to be at your best, both physically and mentally.

"I know," Dana said before she stood up from her bed, "But I'm ready."

"Then let's get ready to head over to Alisen Industries tonight," Nitorin said, "I'll go check up on the kids while you change."

"Of course, darling," Dana said as she and Nitorin gave each other a quick kiss on the lips.

Nitorin left the room and went into the living room where he saw Jurabi and Elise patiently waiting on the couch, "Jurabi? Elise? Why aren't you in your rooms?"

"Daddy, is Mommy going to be okay?" Jurabi asked.

"Heh, how many times do I have to tell you?" Nitorin said, chuckling a little, "Your mother just had a nightmare that scared her."

"See, Jurabi?" Elise asked, "I told you it was nothing to keep worrying about."

"Mommy was scared?" Jurabi asked, "Of what?"

"…This is between you and me, Jurabi," Nitorin said as he crouched down to be at eye level with Jurabi, "Your mommy saw you get hurt in her dream. That's what scared her and also why she screamed your name."

"Oh…should I apologize to Mommy?" Jurabi asked.

Nitorin smiled as he gave his son a light pat on the head, "There's nothing to apologize for. Your mommy is a strong hunter. A little bad dream is nothing to her."

"Really?!" Jurabi asked, feeling his mood lightened up a little, "That's a relief. I wish I'm as brave as Mommy."

"Glad to see your spirits up again," Nitorin said, "In any case, why don't you two come with me tonight to see my work? You both could use some time away from the house since you're on school break."

"I don't," Elise said, turning to go back to her room.

"Oh no, young lady," Nitorin said, stopping Elise by standing in her way and giving her a stern glare, "You're just going to laze around in bed on that phone of yours!"

"Am not!" Elise shouted in denial.

"No use, Elise," Jurabi said with a snarky smirk, "I told Daddy about all the times you slacked off when you should have been doing chores."

"You—"

"Ah, ah, ah," Nitorin said, "Not this time, Elise. You are to come with us to my job or you'll have no dessert tonight."

Elise stepped back, frightened by the idea of her desert being threatened, "N-not my strawberry shortcake!"

"Don't worry, Elise," Jurabi said, still having his snarky smirk, "I'll be sure to eat that last piece for you. We can't have the cake going bad on us, can we?"

"Grrr!" Elise wanted to scream at the annoying fly of a brother she has, but not with her father looking directly at her. She calmed herself down and let out a huff, "Fine, but I'm going to complain the entire time we are there!"

"We're pretty used to your complaining, so no objections here," Jurabi said.

"Can it, nerd," Elise growled.

"There you go again, calling me that!" Jurabi shouted as the two siblings started an argument that lasted for hours and hours.

Nitorin had trouble making the two break up throughout the whole ordeal.

"And you go "blah, blah, blah, weapons, and blah, blah, blah, bolts!" Elise shouted.

"You're one to talk! All I hear from your mouth is Grimm this and Grimm that! You seriously need a hobby, Elise!" Jurabi shouted.

"I do to have a hobby! And it's way better than any hobby you'll be able to find!" Elise shouted.

"And…you two are at it again, aren't you?" Dana asked, walking down the stairs in her regular outfit.

"Finally…I've been trying for hours but these two just won't stop," Nitorin said, resting a hand on his forehead.

Dana glared at the two children and said, "You two better stay on your best behavior while your father and I are gone. I don't need to call in a babysitter, do I?"

"Actually, we were planning on going with you to Alisen Industries, Mommy," Jurabi said.

"What?!" Dana asked, shocked that her husband would think of something like that.

"Can we, Mommy?" Jurabi asked, "I want to see the cool weapons Daddy has been making! I haven't been to Daddy's work for a long time!"

"It was only a month ago, Jurabi," Elise corrected him.

Dana approached Nitorin and whispered to him, "Will it be safe for them?"

"Of course, dear," Nitorin whispered back, "They won't be allowed in the testing room, but I figured they could at least explore the building with supervision."

"…Alright, as long as they are being watched by trusted people," Dana said, turning to her kids, "Come on, kids. Let's go see Daddy's work."

"Yaay~!" Jurabi cheered as Elise shook her head and shrugged.

And so, the Alisen family left their house to visit Nitorin's work, Alisen Industries.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Somewhere else in Kage City~~_

On the rooftops of one of the tall buildings next to Alisen Industries, a group of militia soldiers were grouped together surveying the target building.

One of the watchmen with special binoculars that can see through stone spotted a particular room with the target weapons.

"Boss Fuchou, sir," The watchman said, "We found the target."

A black haired faunus walked forward to the watchman. His scaly skin was dark blue and his green slit eyes scanned the building before him. His gray tail wagged side to side.

"Where?" Fuchou asked with a deep voice.

"On the third floor in a room with a heavily sealed door. Most likely the testing area for the weapons," The watchman said.

Drago turned to his transmitter earpiece, "You got all that, Zara?"

"Yes, Boss," Said a female's voice on the other line, "Third floor behind a sealed door. Any idea how we're going to get past it?"

"I have an idea," Drago said, "One of the squads will sneak to the rooftop and force a blackout in the building. During the confusion, we'll sneak in, break into the room, and acquire the target before they realize what's happened. Zara, you'll scout out the area for entry and escape routes."

"Yes, Boss," The female named Zara said.

"Uh, Boss Fuchou, if you don't mind me asking, but are we sure we can trust this client of ours?" Asked a Drago Gang member, "I mean, we're stealing top-secret government property that is only known through rumors. How'd the Drago Gang go from stealing money and robbing dust shops to risky missions like this?"

"I have my doubts as well," Drago said, "But if they have information on the Vastel Council that we are unaware of, it will help accelerate our plans. For now, let's focus on the mission and remember the golden rule: No killing unarmed civilians."

"Yes Boss!" The men shouted.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~With the Alisen Family~~_

When the Alisen family arrived, they saw a group of scientists and workers preparing for their shifts. Off to the side were mechanical experts building all different kinds of weapons in an isolated construction room.

The sight of the weapons all around made Jurabi scream in absolute delight as he put his face close to the windows to get a close look at the weapons. To Nitorin and Dana, Jurabi looked like a child first experiencing their first carnival ride.

A man with black hair slicked back down to his neck wearing a black suit had just finished talking to a group of engineers when Nitorin and Dana caught his attention, "Good evening, Nitorin!" He called out to him with a wave.

Nitorin turned to the man and returned the wave, "Good evening to you too, Gerald."

Once the man named Gerald had walked over to Nitorin, he noticed that Dana, Jurabi, and Elise were with him. He then turned to Dana, "And…is this your wife, I presume?"

"Yes, my name is Dana Alisen," Dana introduced, "I don't think we've met in person."

"Ah yes, you were always away at your hunter duties. We hardly had time to even have an introduction," Gerald said, "I'm Gerald Archen, a good friend of your husband who's spending an ungodly amount of money for his…projects. And I see you both brought your kids here today as well."

"That's right," Nitorin said, turning to Jurabi and Elise, "Kids, come say hi to Gerald."

Elise walked over to Gerald and introduced herself, "Hello, it's nice to meet you, sir," She then noticed that Jurabi was still fixated on the weapons, "Jurabi, get over here!"

While Elise tried to drag Jurabi over to introduce himself, Nitorin then said to Gerald, "I'm sorry for dropping in with my kids, Gerald, but we couldn't leave them alone at the house. I hope no one minds."

"No worries, Nitorin," Gerald said with a smile, "I've actually been interested in meeting your kids; especially your son. But…you're not going to let them into the testing lab, are you?"

"Of course not," Nitorin said, "I'll have one of the employees watch over them while we work."

"Are you sure your employees can be trusted with our kids?" Dana asked, with concern.

"I know, you're worried about our kids," Nitorin said, "But everyone here in Alisen Industries has children of their own. They know a thing or two about watching kids responsibly."

"…If you say so…" Dana said.

Elise eventually succeeded in getting Jurabi's attention back. The boy happily walked up to Gerald, "Ooh, I remember you. You're that Gerald dude I met a few days ago!"

"That's right, Jurabi," Gerald said with a smile, "I still remember when your dad brought you here to look at all of our weapons. Your smile lightened up the mood of the entire building."

"Hehe, I'm glad I helped," Jurabi said with a big smile, "Get this, Mr. Gerald: Daddy talks about you all the time."

"Oh, so Nitorin talks about me a lot?" Gerald asked, giving Nitorin a sly smirk.

"Yep, he says something about how everything he's done was not possible without you, and how grateful he is," Jurabi said.

"I can vouch for that," Dana said with a smile, "Nitorin has a habit of running his mouth about all the people who do him favors. This not counting the people he forgot."

"Jurabi…Dana…" Nitorin said, slightly embarrassed that his own son and wife were telling Gerald all of this information.

Gerald let out a loud laugh before patting Nitorin on the back, "Geez, Nitorin. You didn't have the guts to tell me all of this in person?"

"I was planning on thanking you sometime later," Nitorin said, rubbing the back of his head.

"But you forgot. Hey, happens to the best of us so it's no big deal," Gerald said, "All that matters is that we get this project done."

"Project?" Elise asked.

"Gerald!" Nitorin growled, giving Gerald a stern glare.

"Whoops, me and my big mouth," Gerald said, scratching his head.

"What kind of project?! Is it a new rocket cannon or maybe a special, mechanized bow?!" Jurabi asked, "Or maybe it's a duel bladed scythe!"

"There he goes again…" Elise muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Ah…well that information is classified," Nitorin said with a smile, "We can't tell both of you."

"Come on, Nitorin," Gerald whispered to Nitorin and Dana, "They're your kids. Don't they deserve to know?"

"That's too dangerous, Gerald! The Hunter Council specifically forbade talking about it to the public," Nitorin whispered back, "Besides, I don't see the point. It's not like either of them are going to fight Grimm.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Gerald asked, "They're simply kids who seem to enjoy learning all these neat things; Jurabi especially. Imagine his reaction when he sees what we are cooking up. That would be a major boost to his drive to be a part of Alisen Industries."

Nitorin didn't want to openly admit it, but he truly wants Jurabi to be a part of the company and move humanity forwards towards the new future he opens. He knows that with the current technology of his generation, he won't be able to find newer and more efficient ways to keep humanity safe from the Grimm threat. There is also the possibility that Project Alisen may be a failure and humanity won't have a counter to the Zenith Grimm. Regardless, Nitorin does not want to wish that life onto Jurabi, and neither does Dana.

"We'll have Jurabi be interested in joining the team through other means, Gerald," Nitorin said, "But right now I just don't want to risk him getting near Project Therion."

"I understand," Gerald said, "Sorry for being inconsiderate to your son's safety."

"Okay, let me call for two of our employees to watch the kids," Nitorin said as he walked off to his office.

"Mommy, where's Daddy going?" Jurabi asked.

"He's going to get you two some babysitters for today," Dana said.

"What?! Babysitters?!" Elise asked, with an annoyed expression, "Mom, I'm almost in high school! What do I need a babysitter for?!"

"Jurabi is still in elementary school and you, young lady, are still in middle school," Dana said, "Until you both are real adults, neither your father nor I will let you two run around without supervision."

"Are you going to be doing something?" Jurabi asked.

"Yes," Dana said, "Let's just say…that Mommy is going to take a test."

"A test?" Jurabi asked.

"That's right," Dana said with a smile, "And if Mommy passes, all the big bad Grimm will run away from her."

"Mom, can't you talk to him like normal?" Elise asked, not understanding what Dana was saying.

Dana put a finger to her lips, gesturing Elise to be quiet. She then turned to Jurabi with the same smile, "In the meantime, you two will be watched by Daddy's friends. Be sure to be nice to them and listen to what they say."

"Okay, Mommy," Jurabi said.

That was when Nitorin returned with two female workers by his side, one with brown hair and the other with long, red hair, "Jurabi, Elise, these two ladies will be giving you a tour around the building."

The red-haired lady stepped forward, "Hello, I am Rachel Vongarus. It's nice to meet you both."

Then the young, brown-haired woman stepped forward, "And my name is Zenarai Okiura. I'm new here so I hope I'm not a problem."

"It's nice to meet you too," Elise said, "I'm Elise."

"Jurabi!" Jurabi shouted.

"Oh, aren't you a cute one," Rachel said giving Jurabi a smile.

"Jurabi, Elise, I want the two of you to remain on your best behavior," Nitorin said, "Your mom and I won't be long so feel free to go around the building. Just don't go into the restricted areas."

"Okay," Both Jurabi and Elise said.

"Then let's begin the tour," Zenarai said, "We'll first head over to the assembly area."

The ladies took Jurabi and Elise through a hallway.

"Nitorin, are you absolutely sure the kids will be fine," Dana asked.

"Is something bothering you, Dana?" Nitorin asked.

"I can't put my finger on it, but it feels like I've seen Miss Okiura from somewhere," Dana said.

"Did you?" Nitorin asked, "From where?"

"…I…"

"Okay, why don't we get this test underway," Gerald said, interrupting Dana's train of thought, "Please follow me, Mrs. Alisen."

Dana didn't say a word before turning to Nitorin, "It's probably my imagination."

"If you say so," Nitorin said as they both followed Gerald to an elevator and pressed the button for it to go to the third floor.

The elevator arrived at the third floor where the tests on new weapons are conducted. The three of them made their way to the main testing lab's door.

"Could you tell me more about this project, Nitorin?" Dana asked, "I will need an idea of what kind of weapon I'm going to be holding."

"We are in a restricted area, so it should now be fine to tell you," Nitorin said as they stopped at a sealed door and he turned to his wife, "The name of this project is called "Project Therion"."

"Project Therion?" Dana asked.

"The Hunter Council gave it that name because of the fact that the Therion family were devoted followers of the Dark Guardian, and since it is theorized that Ragnarök may be connected to the Dark Guardian, we had to give a part of it a fitting name," Nitorin explained.

"Project Therion is made up of two swords to be used together," Gerald said, "The kicker here is that what makes up the blade turns out to be one of the blades found on Ragnarök's wings used to cut through even the strongest hunters. We were lucky to even get our hands on this thanks to the combined efforts of fifty hunters, who are now dead."

"My god…" Dana said, "I didn't know about this mission to attack Ragnarök."

"You didn't know because I requested the council not to inform you about it," Nitorin said, "You would have leapt at the chance to fight that monster again," When he said that, he noticed Dana's expression darken.

"We spent the last ten years trying to turn those Ragnarök blades into a weapon that a hunter can use," Gerald said, "We believe that the only thing that can kill a Zenith Grimm…"

"Is itself," Dana finished.

"Or a part of itself, to be exact," Nitorin said, "So far, we were able to form the blades into duel swords with a custom hilt; however, there is one problem we can't seem to get past."

"Which is?" Dana asked.

"We can't activate the weapon's true potential," Gerald said.

"True potential?" Dana asked.

"As you know, Ragnarök has a special attack where it breathes black flames that burn anything and everything in its vicinity," Nitorin said, "We were hoping to mimic that display of power by putting power into the swords to make them create those black flames artificially, but no matter what energy source we used, it only activated for three seconds at most."

"Are the flames even necessary? I feel like the blades would be enough," Dana said.

"True, I even said as much to Nitorin, but…" Gerald said.

"Before, we tried to test the capabilities of the blades without the flames on a multitude of hard objects," Nitorin said, "Sadly, the blades had trouble cutting through anything, leading us to believe it's true power is locked away."

"I see," Dana said, "So that's why you need my help specifically."

"Yes," Gerald said, "Your semblance is a powerful one. True Potential: the ability to unlock any weapon's true potential simply by holding onto it for a single minute is a fascinating power. You may very well be the key to help us through this obstacle. But your husband has been hesitant."

"We haven't encountered any issues so far when testing Project Therion, but this is the first time we're attempting to force its true potential out," Nitorin said, "The risks are unknown, which makes this test extremely dangerous. Even at this moment, I'm still on the fence about allowing you anywhere near those blades, Dana."

"…But if I succeed and unlock the true potential of the weapons, we'll have a chance at killing Ragnarök and the rest of the Zenith Grimm, right?" Dana asked.

"A higher chance, yes," Gerald said.

"Then I'm ready," Dana said.

"Are you sure, Dana? You can't turn back once you've entered this door," Gerald said.

"I made up my mind a long time ago," Dana said, remembering the horrible encounter her class had with Ragnarok that ended with her professor's death, "I'll never forget that monster's lifeless eyes as it stared at me—knowing that whatever I do, it wouldn't be able to hurt it. I felt so helpless for the first time as a hunter…and Rashi…my professor…" She went silent for a few seconds before continuing, "That nightmare will haunt me forever, and it's also why I will never allow Jurabi to be a hunter. If there's even the smallest chance he will encounter Ragnarök or the other Zenith Grimm the same way I did, I refuse to take that chance. So, I'll do it. I'll be the one to kill every Grimm in the world. And then…my children can live happy and free."

"Wow…such a moving speech," Gerald said, his eyes widened in surprise, "I think I almost teared up."

"Yeah, my wife is like that sometimes," Nitorin said, "But she has a point. I want the same for Jurabi and Elise as well as every child in the world. If you're ready, then I'm ready too, Dana."

"Thank you, dear," Dana said as Nitorin began inputting the password to open the laboratory door.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~With Jurabi~~_

"Here's the assembly line," Zenarai said as they arrived at the assembly line area.

"Wow…" Jurabi gasped.

Jurabi saw several complicated machineries creating specific weapon parts and mathematical equations written on a dry erase board. Even though he was confused by some of them, he was in awe at how much there is to building weapons and technology.

"Like what you see?" Rachel asked as Jurabi nodded in response, "All of this is what your father does on a daily basis. He keeps track of all the weapons that are built and tested, and makes sure they are shipped to the correct kingdom that requires them."

"I don't get it," Jurabi said, not understanding what was being explained to him because he's too young.

"Haha, you'll understand when you're older," Rachel said, "It's actually a pretty fun job once you get the basics."

"Eh, doesn't seem all that impressive to me," Elise said.

"That's because you're not paying any attention," Jurabi said, letting out a smug chuckle, "Are these nuts and bolts too much for your mind to process?"

"Like I would be confused by something so simple," Elise said.

"Now, now, you two, please keep the arguments down while you're in here," Zenarai said, "The workers here need their concentration."

"So, what do you two do here?" Jurabi asked.

"As I said before, I'm new to Alisen Industries and was assigned to be Dr. Vongarus's apprentice," Zenarai said.

"This is her first day as well, so this tour is a perfect chance to show her around," Rachel said, "I am your father's assistant. I help lighten the load Mr. Alisen may have, be it file reports, managing schedules and orders, and many more."

"I see…" Jurabi said, having a twisted face, "I still don't get it."

"Tchahahaha! Did you have to make that kind of face, Jurabi?" Rachel asked, unable to hold in her laugh.

Zenarai was completely silent throughout the whole ordeal until she heard a voice in her head.

 _"Zara, status report,"_ Said a familiar voice.

 _"Boss Fuchou, I'm still in the process of scouting the building,"_ Zenarai, who turns out to be Zara in disguise, said, _"But I've run into a little obstacle."_

Inside Zara's brain is a chip that allows her to communicate with her gang without drawing suspicion to her.

 _"We can see that,"_ Drago said, _"The top assistant and two of Mr. Alisen's kids. Talk about bad timing."_

 _"What should I do?"_ Zara asked, _"We won't be able to get anywhere near the sealed door because Nitorin doesn't wish his children there."_

 _"Remain calm and continue your roleplay,"_ Drago said, _"Team F has arrived at the rooftop and we can confirm that Nitorin has entered the testing room. Try to find a chance to get away once the blackout occurs. In case things go south, we'll need at least one hostage so try and bring one of the kids with you."_

 _"Sure thing, Boss,"_ Zara said.

 _"And remember the golden rule,"_ Drago said.

 _"Right, right, no killing unarmed people,"_ Zara said, making an annoyed face.

"Zenarai? Is something wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, nothing," Zenarai replied, "I was just thinking if perhaps these kids are hungry by any chance."

"Oh, I sure am!" Jurabi shouted.

"Nah, I'm good," Elise said, still uninterested in the tour.

"At the very least, let's go to the break room then," Rachel said, "Then we'll go to the board meeting room."

As they head to the break room, Zara hears Drago's voice in her head.

 _"My team and I are in position, Zara,"_ Drago said, _"Have you found the routes yet?"_

 _"I've found one, yes,"_ Zara said, _"I'll need more time to search for more."_

 _"Hurry it up,"_ Drago said, _"If they finish the test process, we'll lose our chance."_

 _"I'm on it,"_ Zara said as she quickly came up with a plan to slip out of sight.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~With Dana~~_

Dana, Nitorin, and Gerald walked into the observation room that has a view of the testing area. The room was full of scientists and technicians who all greeted Nitorin.

"Good evening, Mr. Alisen."

"Good evening to you all," Nitorin said, "As you can see from my wife being present, tonight is going to be the big night."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Alisen, but are you sure we should be moving to such an extreme step so soon?" One of the scientists asked, "We still don't know the full capabilities of Project Therion yet."

"I know that you all are starting to have second doubts about this," Nitorin said, "We've spent the past ten years working on this project and now the risks are even higher, but if we manage to succeed, humanity and faunus will finally have an answer to the Zenith Grimm threat. People will no longer cower in fear, wondering when the Grimm calamity will end, and our children will grow up into a peaceful world without Grimm. I believe in my wife as she believes in herself."

"But sir, even with protective gear, there's no guarantee your wife will be safe," A technician said.

"Not to mention that your life will be at risk as well," A scientist then stated.

"I know, I know," Nitorin said, "I am the backbone of Alisen Industries and things will spiral out of control should I die, but the future…the future is something that is worth risking my life for. I am sorry if some of you disagree with my decision, but I don't see any other option than this."

"And I may not know any of you in this room, but I have faith in my semblance," Dana said, "My children mean a lot to me, and if what my husband told me is true, all of you should feel the same way, right?"

Every scientist and technician looked at each other, remaining silent the entire time.

"We both have made up our minds," Nitorin said, "Should any of you not wish to go through this, you may take your leave. I will not shun you in the slightest."

But no one in the team moved an inch from their spot for ten seconds.

This made Nitorin smile before he continued, "Alright, then. Let's finish this project once and for all!"

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Breakroom~~_

"And here's the breakroom," Rachel said as she, Zenarai, Jurabi, and Elise all arrived at the breakroom, which was far more luxurious than one would expect.

"Oooh!" Jurabi said in awe, "It looks like one of those fancy hotels!"

"Heh, I wouldn't go that far," Rachel said, "It's good enough to relax our staff should they get tired."

"I'll go get you some snacks really quick, Jurabi," Zenarai said, "Would you two like something to drink at least?"

"Just pour us some water," Rachel said, "We don't want the kids drinking soda."

"Yes, ma'am," Zenarai said as she went into the kitchen and poured three glasses of water. After that, she grabbed a bag of chips and stopped for a moment and looked around before taking out three small packages of unknown origin. She later returned to the breakroom and set the glasses on the table while giving the bag of chips to Jurabi.

"Thanks," Elise said.

"It took you an awful long time to get these, Zenarai," Rachel said.

"The bag of chips was a little hard to find," Zenarai explained.

"Ah…Nitorin hid them again so he could have it all to himself, didn't he?" Rachel asked, letting out a giggle, "Our boss can be a handful."

Both Rachel and Elise began drinking their glass of water, but Jurabi opened his bag of chips first.

"Ooh, I love these kinds of chips, Miss Zenarai!" Jurabi said gleefully, "How did you guess?"

"Hm…I guess I got lucky," Zenarai said.

"Ngh…" Rachel suddenly felt her head becoming light after drinking her glass of water.

"Miss Rachel, what's wrong?" Jurabi asked, seeing not only Rachel feeling off but Elise as well.

"Why does…my head feel so light…?" Elise asked before she suddenly lost consciousness.

"Elise?!" Jurabi asked.

Rachel was about to lose consciousness as well before she realized what was causing this, "Our drinks…" She looked over to Zenarai, "Zenarai, what did you…?"

"Sweet dreams, Dr. Vongarus," Zenarai said as she watched Rachel lose consciousness.

"Miss Rachel!" Jurabi shouted, rushing over to both unconscious people trying to shake them awake, "What's happened to them, Miss Zenarai?!"

"Tch, I didn't think you would go for the chips first, kid," Zenarai said, "But no matter. It's only a minor setback."

"Huh? M-Miss Zenarai?" Jurabi asked, finding Zenarai's sudden shift in personality frightening.

Before Jurabi could react, Zenarai was suddenly behind him and knocked him out with a hard strike to the head with the blunt end of a metal pole axe.

 _"This is Zara, I'm free to scout the building now,"_ Zara, who disguised her name as "Zenarai", said in her communication piece.

 _"And just in time too, because they're about to start the test,"_ Drago said, _"Hurry and get into position."_

 _"Yes, Boss,"_ Zara said as she quickly tied up Rachel and Elise before shoving them into a closet. She then tied up Jurabi's hands together and brought him with her through the halls, _"You'll make a good hostage in case things go bad for my gang."_

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~With Dana~~_

"Are all the instruments ready?" Nitorin asked the technician team.

"We ran a check and double check, Mr. Alisen," A technician answered, "We're ready when you are."

"And the status on Project Therion?" Nitorin then asked.

"No anomalies detected," Another technician said, "We're ready to report anything strange during the test."

"Good. Scientists, are you ready to conduct research once the test is complete?" Nitorin asked, turning to the scientist team.

"Doubly so, Mr. Alisen," A scientist said, "Though it might be more beneficial to have Dr. Vongarus here as well."

"Dr. Vongarus is busy watching over my kids at the moment," Nitorin said, "She'll assist you all once we're done here," He then looked into the testing room, seeing a group of technicians getting Dana ready, "Dana, how are you feeling?"

Dana, who was in a protective yet restrictive suit, waved back at her husband, "I'm feeling a little tight in this suit."

"I know, I felt that way when I first tried it on," Nitorin said, "But that suit is strong enough to withstand dangerous chemicals. Just don't take it off under any circumstance."

"Got it," Dana said.

 _"…Dana…"_ A voice called out.

"Yes, Nitorin?" Dana asked.

"I didn't say anything, Dana," Nitorin said.

"Huh? You were calling out for me for something," Dana said.

"…No?" Nitorin said, "Are you okay, Dana?"

"Yeah, I am," Dana said, "Must have just imagined it."

"Mrs. Alisen is all ready to go, Mr. Alisen," The technician team said.

"Good, then let's begin," Nitorin said as the technician team left the testing room and returned to the observation room, "Remember, Dana, everything is riding on this test. So do your best."

"I know," Dana said, letting out a giggle.

"Okay, let's begin the test," Nitorin said, "Dana, please walk over to Project Therion and take a hold of one of the blades first. We're going to take this nice and slow."

"Got it," Dana said as she began walking towards the two Zenith Grimm blades.

_"….Therion…"_

Dana stopped in her tracks after hearing the voice again. She looked around for the source of the voice but no one else was in the room.

"What's wrong, Dana?" Nitorin asked.

"Nitorin…are you sure you're not saying anything to me?" Dana asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Nitorin asked.

"I keep hearing voices for some reason," Dana said, "If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny."

"None of us in this room are saying anything at the moment," Nitorin said, "Are you absolutely sure you're okay? If you're not mentally prepared, we can stop this test right now."

"No, I'm fine," Dana said as she continued on to the two Zenith Grimm swords, "It's just my imagination. I'm sure it'll stop at some point."

Dana slowly reached out her hand and grabbed a hold of the left Zenith Grimm sword. She lifted the blade up and waited to see if anything strange happened afterwards.

"Alright, now your semblance," Nitorin said, "Be extremely careful and don't overdo it."

"Yes," Dana said as she activated her semblance, Inner Awakening. Once she did, the sword began to glow red and black flames began to envelop around the blade.

"Status on the stability," Nitorin ordered.

"100% stable, sir," A technician said, "Both on Project Therion and Mrs. Alisen."

"How's the power?" Gerald asked.

"At 70% and rising," The technician said, "It's…actually rising at a faster pace than what we've anticipated."

"Let's wait for a little longer," Nitorin said, "I know Dana can do this."

Meanwhile, Dana stared intently at the sword in her hand, remembering the day she fought against Ragnarök with her team, _"It's strange. I never thought I would be holding the part of the monster that killed my professor. But for some reason…now that I have a close look at it, I don't feel so angry. I feel…"_

"How are you feeling, Dana?" Nitorin asked, interrupting her train of thought.

"I'm doing well," Dana said, "This isn't as hard as I thought it would be."

"Well the hard part is keeping those flames on," Nitorin said, "You doing well on that front?"

"Yes, no issues as of yet," Dana said.

"That's good," Nitorin said, "We're almost done, so hang in there."

But the doors to the lab observation room were busted open as a worker ran through shouting, "Mr. Alisen! It's an emergency!"

"What is it?!" Nitorin asked, a little annoyed, "We're in the middle of an important test."

"It's Dr. Vongarus and your daughter! They were found unconscious in the break room! It looked as though they were drugged!" The worker shouted.

"What?!" Nitorin asked, in shock, "What about my son?!"

"A team has been sent to search for him, but they haven't found him yet," The worker answered.

"Slow down," Gerald said, "How did this happen?"

"Wait a minute…what about Miss Okiura?" Nitorin asked.

"We don't know where she is," The worker said, "She's not answering her phone."

"But…why…?" Nitorin asked.

"What do we do, Nitorin?" Gerald asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Nitorin asked, "We need to find my son."

That was when the lights suddenly turned off.

"What the—?!" Nitorin asked.

"What's going on?" Gerald asked.

"Sir…the power to the entire city has gone offline," A technician said.

"What about the backup generators for this building?" Nitorin asked.

"They should be coming online soon," Said another technician.

Nitorin turned back to the blacked-out test room Dana was in and asked, "Dana, are you okay in there?"

"It's hard to see in here," Dana said.

"Okay, well put Project Therion down and come back into the observation room," Nitorin said, "Jurabi is missing!"

"What?!" Dana shouted.

"Yes, we have to find him quickly!" Nitorin said.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Dana said as she moved to put the Grimm sword down.

_"…Dana…"_

The same mysterious voice called out to Dana, but this time the voice was much more recognizable—a man's voice.

"Nitorin? Was that…you?" Dana asked looking around the room.

"Was what me?" Nitorin asked.

Before Dana noticed, the Grimm blade she was holding onto suddenly sprouted strange, sharp tubes that pierced through her left arm, causing excruciating pain.

"AAAAAAAH!" Dana screamed in pain.

"Dana?!" Nitorin asked, hearing Dana's screams, "What's going on in there?!"

"It's…! It's got a hold of me!" Dana screamed, "I can't get it off!"

"What has a hold of you?!" Nitorin asked, unable to see what was going on inside the room due to the dark.

"The…the blade!" Dana screamed, "It hurts! It hurts so much!"

"Open the door to the testing room!" Nitorin ordered the technician.

"We can't open the door until the power comes back online, sir," The technician said.

"How long until the power comes back?" Nitorin asked.

"ETA: two minutes," The technician answered.

"Damnit, we don't have that long to wait!" Nitorin shouted.

"Nitorin, calm down and breathe," Gerald said.

"How can I?! My son is missing and my wife is in danger!" Nitorin shouted.

"We all knew the risks that came with this test and so did she," Gerald said, "Dana is a strong hunter. She can endure whatever pain she is going through for two minutes. You must have faith in her."

"Grr…!" Nitorin hated being unable to help the people he loved. More than anything he wanted the power to turn back on so he could open the door and help Dana. More than anyone, he wants to find his son and figure out what's going on.

Meanwhile, Dana felt as if her entire left arm was being ripped off her body. The pain was unlike any pain she had experienced throughout her hunter life.

_"…Dana…"_

"…Who…are you…?" Dana grunted out.

_"…Please…try to remember…your true lineage…"_

"Get…out of my head…!"

_"Therion…you must hurry…before it is too late…"_

Then a series of unknown memories flashed through her within the blink of an eye, causing pain to her head, "AAAAAAH!"

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_"Hero of Vastel, chosen by the sword forged in the Realm of Twilight…"_

_"Good luck saving your own race, little Therion!"_

_"Can you hear it yet…Therion?"_

_"That's a really big deal! Protecting all of Vastel on our behalf…"_

_"And stop following me!"_

_"You be sure to protect him with your life."_

_"We'll need to make preparations as soon as possible."_

_"This one here is called The Passionate Rose."_

_"Perhaps we could spend some time together."_

_"I wonder then…would you have chosen a different path?"_

_"I'm doing everything I can."_

_"Please just tell me…what's wrong with me?!"_

_"Then I shall go…and make my way to the chasm."_

_"Everything I've done…it was all for nothing…"_

_"Therion…you are our final hope. The fate of Vastel rests with you!"_

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Dana's mind went completely blank afterwards and her eyes lost their color. But her body was still able to move as if it was on autopilot. She looked at the sword in her hand and gripped it tightly.

The lights finally turned back on.

"Finally," Nitorin said as he looked back into the lab room, "Dana, are you—" He stopped in his tracks when he laid eyes on a horrible sight.

Dana had stabbed herself with the Grimm sword and blood was spraying out of her body.

"Oh my…" Gerald whispered.

"DANA!" Nitorin shouted, "OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"

The technicians quickly brought power back onto the control consoles and opened the door.

Nitorin bolted into the room like a bullet and grabbed a tight hold onto Dana, "DANA! DANA!" He screamed, "SOMEONE CALL THE HOSPITAL! QUICK!"

"You heard him!" Gerald shouted, "Call the—"

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that yet," Said a voice.

Gerald turned around and saw a group of armed gangsters with Drago and Zara at the front. In Drago's left arm was a tied up and unconscious Jurabi.

"Jurabi!" Gerald shouted.

"No one moves a damn muscle!" Zara shouted, "Give us Project Therion and the little one won't get hurt!"

"Zara, move all of them into a corner," Drago said, "I'll get the weapons."

"Yes, boss," Zara said, giving the signal to the gangsters to round up the workers into a single corner.

Drago entered the test chamber and was immediately shocked by the sight of Project Therion sticking out of Dana's chest.

"What in the world?" Drago asked.

"Who's there?!" Nitorin shouted as he turned to see Drago, with Jurabi in his arm, "Jurabi!"

"Nitorin Alisen," Drago said, "It's nice to finally meet you, although I wish it were under better circumstances."

"That symbol," Nitorin said, seeing the symbol of a komodo dragon on Drago's purple coat, "Drago Fuchou?!"

"So, you've heard of me?" Drago asked, "Not surprising since your company has been my target from time to time when it comes to thievery."

"How could I not know the name of the man who's supposedly been killed twice?" Nitorin asked, "You're the reason why half of Kage City's criminals are still on the loose and why my company faced the financial crisis it is in right now."

"It's all good business, Alisen," Drago said, "You of all people should understand that."

"Enough!" Nitorin shouted, "Did you cause that power outage earlier?! What do you want?! If money is enough of a reason for you to attack my company again, let me tell you that it's not worth it."

"Though robbing you of your money does sound like a good job for us to do, sadly that's not why we're here," Drago said, pointing at Dana, "We're here for Project Therion."

"Of course, you are…" Nitorin said, "But how in the world did you find out about it? It's supposed to be top secret."

"You'll have to ask my client that," Drago said, "My gang and I are operating on a need-to-know basis. Now hand over the weapons."

"Wait, if you pull out the sword, my wife will bleed out," Nitorin said, "Please, let us call the paramedics. Once we save her, I'll give you what you need as long as you let Jurabi go."

"As much as I am a man of my code, I cannot leave without that weapon in your wife's chest," Drago said, walking towards them.

But then, something unprecedented happened.

The Grimm sword in Dana's chest began to turn into dust as it went into the wound left in her chest.

"What?!" Drago asked.

"Oh no…" Nitorin said, worried that Dana's open wound will get worse.

But strangely enough, nothing happened. Blood stopped pouring from Dana's wound, and her eyes were still lifeless as is her body unable to move.

"What just happened?" Nitorin asked.

"Dammit…we lost one of the blades," Drago growled as he looked over to the second Grimm sword, "But I guess we'll take what we can get."

"Wait, don't touch that," Nitorin shouted as he watched Drago approach the other sword, "If you do, it will make you stab yourself just as it did to Dana!"

"What kind of ridiculous story is that?" Drago said as he picked up the sword with no worry. Nothing happened, "See? I'm doing just fine, but I respect the attempt to scare me."

"I'm not joking around! I saw it with my own eyes!" Nitorin shouted as he noticed Jurabi waking up.

"Hm, I never thought of you as the type to lie, Alisen," Drago said, "Then again, you are a lapdog of the Hunter Council."

The first thing Jurabi saw when he woke up was the Grimm sword in Drago's right hand.

 _"…Therion…"_ A voice spoke in his head.

But unlike Dana, Jurabi's head didn't hurt. Instead, his eyes immediately became lifeless.

"You call me a lapdog?" Nitorin asked, with a growl, "I do what I must to ensure Vastel is saved from the Grimm threat. I do so of my own free will!"

"Hah, a monster like you has no right to speak of free will and saving," Drago said, "After all…my kind had to suffer in order for humanity to obtain this valuable weapon. Tell me, are you sleeping well, knowing that you…" But before he could finish, Drago felt a sudden surge of heat on the hilt he was holding, "OW!" He screamed as he let go of the sword and of Jurabi.

"Jurabi!" Nitorin shouted.

Nitorin wanted to rush over to Jurabi, but his son was then surrounded by black flames coming from the Grimm sword, "JURABI!" He screamed, believing his son was burning alive, but his mouth gaped open when he saw Jurabi moving normally and unaffected by the flames. He grabbed hold of the sword without a word and stared at Nitorin with emotionless eyes.

"Impossible…" Nitorin said, "Is Jurabi… able to activate Project There's potential?"

The Grimm sword in Jurabi's hand grew similar sharp tubes from its sides and punctured Jurabi's right arm.

"AAAAAH!" Jurabi screamed in pain as he squirmed on the floor.

"Jurabi!" Nitorin shouted, "No…not again!"

"What is happening to him, Alisen?!" Drago asked, "I was never told anything about this!"

"I…I don't know!" Nitorin said, "I've never seen a weapon that can do this!" He then thought to himself, _"Could it be that…the weapon is trying to inject something into him?"_

"D-daddy…" Jurabi whispered

"Jurabi…are you…" Nitorin then saw that the skin on Jurabi's hands were changing from tanned to pitch black as if a virus was spreading onto his body, "Oh no…"

"Daddy…I don't…feel good…" Jurabi whispered as tears began falling from his eyes as he began seeing terrible visions, "What is this I'm seeing?! So many people…getting hurt…!"

"Jurabi, you need to put down the sword and come over to me," Nitorin said, extending his hand.

"Are you crazy?!" Drago asked, "That boy will burn you alive!"

Jurabi's visions got worse as he saw monsters killing people in them, "D-Daddy…what is this?!"

"Breathe, Jurabi," Nitorin said, "Daddy's right here. Just put the weapon down, okay?"

"I don't think your son is listening to you, Alisen," Drago said.

"I-I can't…" Jurabi whispered as the dark matter on his arms was continuing to spread up to his shoulders.

Nitorin had a guess on what could be happening to Jurabi, "Jurabi, I need you to listen to me carefully."

"Huh?" Jurabi asked.

"I'm going to walk over to you and take the sword from your hands," Nitorin said as he put on a pair of protective gloves, "You have to be brave in this moment. If you calm your emotions down, whatever is happening to you will likely calm down with it."

"But…what's happening to me?" Jurabi asked.

"It would be better if you didn't know right now," Nitorin said, "Just take in deep breaths and keep looking at me and nothing else, got it?"

"…O-Okay…" Jurabi said as he began to take in deep breaths. However, nothing was working. No matter how calm Jurabi was, the flames only got worse and worse to the point where both him, his father, and even Drago began sweating bullets and coughing.

"It's no good," Drago said, "If this keeps up, we'll all die of heatstroke!"

"We can't stay too long, Jurabi," Nitorin said as he began walking over to Jurabi, "Keep trying. Don't give into your fear."

"I'm trying, Daddy…" Jurabi said, frustrated at the fact that nothing was working and that things were getting worse by the second, "But I can't!"

"Yes, you can, Jurabi," Nitorin said, "I believe in you. If you are brave enough to stand up to bullies at your school, you are brave enough to fight this."

"Daddy…" Jurabi whispered.

"I'm here for you until the very end," Nitorin said, giving Jurabi a reassuring smile.

"…" Jurabi suddenly felt pain coursing through his head, "AAAAAH!"

"Jurabi!" Nitorin shouted.

"More terrible images!" Jurabi shouted, "Make it stop, Daddy! Make it stop!"

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_"I don't think anyone would be able to replace you as my close companion…and…"_

_"Not even the children survived."_

_"I cannot do it! She means the world to me! I can still…"_

_"...She did all of this for me, didn't she…?"_

_"You have become the very thing you swore to destroy."_

_"We have failed you…I…failed you."_

_"You were the most precious person in my life! I loved you!"_

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Jurabi's eyes became lifeless just like Dana's.

Seeing this as a bad sign, Nitorin tried calling out to him again, "Jurabi, please stay with me."

"They're all dead…" Jurabi whispered, "They must be stopped…"

"Jurabi?" Nitorin asked.

"…The…Therions…must…return…" Jurabi muttered as he raised the blade in his hand and pointed it at his chest.

"What in the world is this kid talking about?" Drago asked.

"Wait, Jurabi, stop!" Nitorin shouted, realizing what Jurabi was trying to do, "DON'T DO IT!"

"For…the Guardians…for…the Therions…" Jurabi said as he stabbed himself with the sword, causing his blood to splatter all over the place.

"NO!" Nitorin screamed as he ran to Jurabi, not caring about the dangers of the fire on the blade. He held his son close to his arms, "JURABI!"

The sword disappeared into Jurabi's wound just as it did for Dana. Afterwards, no more blood was lost from his body and the flames all disappeared without a trace.

"What in the world just happened?" Drago asked.

"…Jurabi, hang on, please," Nitorin said to Jurabi's unconscious body.

"Boss Drago!" Zara shouted.

"Yeah, Zara?" Drago asked.

"We can't stay any longer," Zara said, "The cops are on their way!"

"Damnit, we lost both of our targets!" Drago shouted as he looked over at Nitorin, who was glaring at him.

"You! None of this would have happened if it weren't for you and your thugs!" Nitorin shouted angrily at him.

"…I was just doing my job my client is paying me for," Drago said, "It's your fault for playing with such a dangerous weapon in the first place. Now all of those lives you sent to that massacre died in vain."

"Playing?! You call ten years' worth of research and development, 'playing'?!" Nitorin shouted.

"In this world, you either learn your place and accept it, or die trying to be a god," Drago said, "Whatever it was you were trying to do with that weapon, it was never going to work. And this should be proof of that," He then turned to Nitorin and sighed, "Regardless, I hope those two can survive this. They didn't deserve what happened to them."

"Spare me your pity!" Nitorin shouted.

"…Of course," Drago said as he left the testing room, "Let's go, men. We're done here."

"Yes, Boss!" The gang members shouted as they followed Drago and Zara out of the building through a secret escape route Zara found.

"Mr. Alisen!" Shouted a group of scientists who came into the room, "Are you okay?!"

"Don't worry about me, everyone," Nitorin said, "Someone call the hospital, quick."

"Dad!" Elise shouted as she ran into the room only to see the horrible sight of blood everywhere and Dana and Jurabi unconscious, "Oh my god…What happened to them?!"

Nitorin couldn't bring himself to revisit the horrible sight he saw and instead held both Dana and Jurabi's bodies close to him as tears fell from his eyes, "I'm sorry…I'm so…so sorry! I shouldn't have dragged either of you into this!"

Gerald and a team of scientists were busy checking the instruments on the control panel for any malfunction issues.

But the machines at his work didn't matter to Nitorin right now. He ordered his workers to speak nothing of this issue and to continue work as usual while keeping him posted on updates.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Argyros Hospital: 8 Hours Later~~_

Nitorin, along with Elise, took Jurabi and Dana to the Argyros Hospital so a doctor could perform a check up on both of them.

First, the doctor assigned to check up on them performed several x-ray tests and bodily verifications, such as looking into his mouth, eyes, and nerve coordination. Once he was finished, he placed both of them in the resting ward and walked out to the waiting area where Nitorin and Elise patiently waited.

"Mr. Alisen, I've done a thorough check on your son and wife," The doctor said.

Nitorin looked at Elise in worry before looking back at the doctor, "And?"

The doctor sighed as he gestured to Nitorin to come with him.

Nitorin nodded and turned to Elise, "I'll be right back, sweetie."

"Okay…" Elise said, her voice sounding worn out from everything that has happened.

Nitorin followed the doctor into his office and sat down on the other side of his desk.

There was a brief moment of silence before he began talking, "Physically, your son and wife are stable. Aside from fatigue, they should be fine once they take a week's worth of rest here."

"Okay," Nitorin said, "But…"

"Please let me finish," The doctor interrupted before he handed Nitorin an analysis on Jurabi and Dana, "Here's where things get worse. We detected an anomaly in their blood."

"An anomaly?" Nitorin asked.

"Their blood. It's completely changed from what it was before," The doctor said pointing at the analysis on the blood, "When we took a sample of their blood, it was pitch black."

"Pitch black?! What?!" Nitorin asked, in shock, "But…they spilt red blood not too long ago! A-And they had a sword plunged through their chest! A-a-a-and….wha…?!"

"That's not all," The doctor said, "Their brains seem to have suffered immense damage. Mostly to the amygdala, the part of the brain tasked with regulating emotions, such as fear and aggression."

"What will happen to them when they wake up with that kind of damage?" Nitorin asked.

The doctor's eyes turned away from Nitorin's before he answered, "They will become emotionally…stunted. The only emotions they will be able to feel are fear, anger, and maybe sadness if they are lucky; however, they may express those emotions in a stronger manner than humans normally do."

Nitorin's eyes became lifeless after hearing that, "No…" He whispered as his tears covered his cheeks. He then covered his face into his hands, "NOOO!"

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Location: Unknown~~_

In an unspecified location, Drago was speaking to a hologram showing a masked figure wearing a dark cloak. He was clearly angry at the lack of information given to him.

"I demand an explanation, Deathwatch!" Drago shouted at the figure, "What the hell was that I just saw with this "Project Therion"?!"

"I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about, Fuchou," Deathwatch said.

"Don't play dumb!" Drago shouted, "Both Nitorin's wife and son went crazy when they touched the weapons and stabbed themselves with it! Not only that, but the weapons disappeared afterwards and as we're hearing now on the news, both of them are somehow not dead! What the absolute FUCK is going on?!"

"…What did you say?" Deathwatch asked.

"You heard me!" Drago said, "What the fuck is going on?!"

"No, the other statement part," Deathwatch said specifically.

"...That Nitorin's wife and son somehow didn't die after stabbing themselves with Project Therion?" Drago asked.

A long silence followed afterwards.

"…Hello? Earth to Deathwatch?" Drago called.

"…What is their hair color," Deathwatch said.

"Hair color?" Drago asked.

"The hair color of Mr. Alisen's wife and son, and tell me their names too," Deathwatch said.

"Well…the wife's name was…Dana, if I recall, and the kid was Jurabi," Drago said, "Both of them had black hair and I think on the edges of their hair had red highlights of sorts."

"…So…the Therions were not wiped out completely after all," Deathwatch said.

"What?" Drago said.

"We're done here, Fuchou," Deathwatch said, "Though you were unable to bring us the weapons, you brought us something far more valuable through your failure, and so, I shall send you your reward: Half of the information on the Hunter Council, as promised."

"Seriously?! Half?!" Drago asked, "We risked our necks in that giant building. I nearly got burnt alive and you only give me half."

"Be thankful I am giving you anything at all," Deathwatch said, "If you were anyone else, I would have sent someone to kill you for your failure. Now, farewell, Drago."

"Hey! We're not done-" But Deathwatch ended the call before Drago could press him any further.

"Boss, what do we do?" Zara asked.

"…We got the information we need," Drago asked, "Or at least half of it. Let's head back to the hideout and plan our next move."

"Yes, Boss," Zara said as she and the gang members make their way to their hideout.

Drago was alone, but looked up at the sky and thought about what had transpired, "Project Therion….the fact that those two survived…and something about the Therions not being wiped out…I thought this was just a usual thief job…"

…

…

…

"But the Drago Gang may have put its nose into something really big." 


	4. Therion Arc Chp. 4: Silence

_~~Bao's Café (Evening)~~_

Nitorin let out an exhausted sigh before taking another ship of Bao's special tea. He was hoping to calm himself down after the incident with Project Therion yesterday and from the stress he's had for his wife and son.

"Dad…are you sure Jurabi and Mom will be okay," Elise asked, seeing the guilt written all over her father's face.

Ever since yesterday, Nitorin had tried his best to keep a positive attitude with Elise, telling her everything would be fine and that Jurabi and Dana would be better, but he never told her what the doctor told him. Nitorin tried to make a fake smile, but he was too worn out to do so.

"…To tell you the truth, I don't know, Elise…" Nitorin said, staring lifelessly at the tea in front of him, "I keep telling myself that everything will eventually go back to normal—that what happened to Jurabi and your mother was just a bad dream…but I don't think we'll be that lucky."

"But what exactly happened to them?" Elise asked, "Could you please tell me?"

"…It's better that you don't know, Elise," Nitorin said.

"But Dad!" Elise shouted.

"I meant what I said!" Nitorin shouted back, "Maybe one day I will tell you when all of this blows over but…" He let out a sigh, "But not now."

"Dad…" Elise whispered, feeling as though her father was starting to push her away.

Bao, who had finished washing the dishes, walked over to Nitorin and Elise. Seeing the distressed look on the man's face and the heartbroken expression his daughter was making made his heart drop, "Tea's not working, is it?" He asked Nitorin.

Elise only shook, "No, but thanks for letting us in here on such short notice, Mr. Ludgen."

Bao sat down on a bar stool across from Nitorin and Elise before saying, "Hey, it's no problem at all. In fact, I'm glad you came around when you did. Business today's been slow thanks to that strange power outage."

"Yeah…sorry about that," Nitorin said, still looking down at his tea.

"Why are you apologizing? Did your company have something to do with it?" Bao asked.

"You could say that," Nitorin said, choosing to be ambiguous with his answers, even to Bao, "Let's say that one bad thing happened after another."

"If you wish to talk about it, I'm all ears, old friend," Bao said, "No need to worry about me going to some shady businesses or anything."

"Maybe one day, but not now," Nitorin said, taking a sip of his tea, "What I will say is that I put my son and wife into a horrible state."

"Ah, that's right…your wife and your son…" Bao said, "I'm sorry that happened."

"It was all my fault," Nitorin said, "If I hadn't done what I did, Jurabi and Dana would have been safe."

"Dad, whatever happened, I'm sure it's not your fault," Elise said, "Please don't blame yourself!"

"I think I understand what's going on," Bao said, "You look even more tired than you usually do."

"Do I?" Nitorin asked.

"Yeah. You never showed it, but I can tell you always had this look of fatigue and near depression," Bao said, "It felt like I was watching a man die. I'm sorry that this happened to you, Nitorin. I really am."

"So, you noticed too," Nitorin said, "My wife told me the same thing one time I went home super late."

"Honestly, I'm surprised you've kept your sanity through all these 10 years doing whatever it was you were doing," Bao said.

"What do you think I should do, Bao?" Nitorin asked, hoping for guidance of some kind, "Tomorrow I have to make a public statement about what happened with the power outage, but I don't even know what to do now."

"First off, you need to make sure everything is right with your son and wife," Bao said, "I'm sure that they'll live through this and you can all be a family again. That is what should always come first in situations like these."

"The old man has a point," Elise said.

"Old?!" Bao asked, annoyed that Elise called him that.

"Mom and Jurabi are still alive, so why don't we be thankful for that, Dad?" Elise said.

"Yeah," Nitorin said, "They are alive. And maybe things can be better…" He looked up from his tea with a smile, "Thanks, Bao. You too, Elise."

"No problem," Bao said, "As for the things beyond your family, I'm not a PR expert, but I will say this: Don't let the council have such a grip on the choices that you alone should make."

"Huh?" Nitorin asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Hmm…how should I put this?" Bao asked before taking a look at Nitorin's tea, "Take your tea, for example."

"My tea?" Nitorin asked, looking at his green tea.

"Now, when you came in here, you asked for this specific green tea out of the rest on the menu," Bao said, "After receiving your order, I had a choice: I either give you the right tea, or intentionally give you the wrong tea."

"O…kay…" Nitorin said, raising an eyebrow, "But why is giving me the wrong tea an option? It's common knowledge to give a customer what they order."

"Yes, for a company," Bao said, "Bao's is run by me and me alone. I've had my share of messing up disrespectful customers' orders on purpose. Now why do you think I decide to do that instead of putting up a fake smile like other café owners do?"

"…Because you chose to do so?" Elise asked.

"Exactly, little one," Bao said.

"Who are you calling, little?!" Elise asked, angrily.

"Bao, you do realize that acting that way is the reason your cafe will never get the five-star rating it deserves, right?" Nitorin asked.

"You think I wasn't aware of the consequences of my actions?" Bao asked with a sly smirk, "Nitorin, my point is that all of your life choices should never be dictated by any outside force. Corrupted people of high authority may tell you to do what they say, but that doesn't mean you only have the one option of doing what they tell you. You also have the choice to disobey."

"That's an irresponsible saying," Nitorin said.

"It depends on who says it and acts upon it," Bao said, "If you know that order is going to harm innocent people, why do it at all? Crappy orders like such are why I quit being a hunter to begin with."

"Hunters aren't bad people, Bao," Nitorin said, "You were in the wrong crowd."

"There shouldn't have been a wrong crowd to begin with," Bao said with a glare on his face that wasn't directed towards Nitorin or Elise, "But I digress, go home Nitorin and make things better with your son. From what I've heard from you, he seems to be a good kid, and it would be sad for him to live his life without being able to talk to his parents again."

"Yeah, you're right," Nitorin said before he and Elise finished their tea and paid Bao's fee, "Thank you for the tea, and for listening to me, Bao."

"It's no problem," Bao said with a smile, "But unfortunately I'm going to be gone for the next few weeks."

"Really? How come?" Elise asked.

"I'm going to be visiting my wife for our anniversary," Bao said, "Don't worry, I already have someone on standby ready to hold down the fort here."

"Well then, I wish you the best, Bao," Nitorin said with a smile.

"Same to you," Bao said.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, Jurabi's birthday is coming up next month in January," Nitorin said, "I think he would love to meet the man who makes the best food and drinks in Vastel."

"Oh stop," Bao said, rubbing his head shyly, "I don't do well with compliments like that."

"I'm serious," Nitorin said, "Heck, you could be a great uncle for him. Anyways, see you tomorrow." With that, Nitorin picked up his things and left Bao's café with Elise.

Bao let out a smile at the thought of being an uncle to someone, "Uncle, huh?" He looked at his watch, which read the time: 10:00 p.m. and let out a sigh, "Guess it's about that time…"

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Kage Hospital: One Week Later~~_

After several days of needed rest, both Dana and Jurabi had recovered and were brought to the waiting room where Nitorin and Elise waited.

"Mom! Jurabi!" Elise shouted as she rushed over to hug Jurabi.

Nitorin tried his hardest to fight back the happy tears, but they fell down his cheeks as he hugged Dana tightly, "Thank god you two are okay."

"N-Nitorin, Elise…what happened…?" Dana asked.

"Ah, well…I'll explain once we get home," Nitorin said, "How are you feeling?"

"My head still aches, but I'm feeling okay," Dana said, rubbing her head.

"Jurabi! I'm so happy that you're better!" Elise shouted, hugging Jurabi.

"…" Jurabi was silent.

"Jurabi?" Elise asked, looking into Jurabi's eyes, "Can you hear me? It's me, your sister who you hate so much, Elise."

"…" But no words came out of Jurabi's mouth.

"Jurabi?" Nitorin asked, crouching down to check on Jurabi, but to his shock, he noticed that there was no color in his eyes at all, "What happened to your eyes?"

"Um…Mr. Alisen," Said the doctor who brought Dana and Jurabi to the waiting room, "I must speak with you."

"Sure," Nitorin said, turning to Elise, "Elise…"

"No!" Elise shouted, "I want to hear what's happened to Jurabi and Mom!"

"Elise, please understand that—"

"With all due respect, Mr. Alisen, I believe she deserves to know as well," The doctor said, "She is your daughter, after all."

"…" Nitorin hesitated for a moment before asking Elise, "Are you ready for whatever cold hard truth the doctor has to say?"

"Yes, I am," Elise said.

Nitorin let out a sigh as he nodded to the doctor.

"Please follow me," The doctor said as he led both of them into his room. Once they've sat down, he let out a sigh, "Here is the good news and the bad news. The good news is that both Dana and Jurabi have fully recovered. "Your wife's condition became better, but there are signs of lingering fatigue. On top of that, as predicted, her ability to express emotions dulled down; however, after several diagnostic tests, we've determined that her emotions can be restored with time. As long as she isn't strained emotionally, those positive emotions will return."

"Oh, thank god," Nitorin said, breathing a little sigh of relief, but then realizing that the doctor hasn't said anything good about Jurabi, "Wait…what about Jurabi?"

"…That's where the bad news come in. In fact, I believe things with your son are far worse than words can describe," The doctor explained.

"What happened?" Elise asked, her heart racing fast and her nerves shaking.

"Jurabi's condition worsened during his time here," The doctor said.

"Worsened how?" Nitorin asked.

"Compared to Dana's amygdala, Jurabi's has been damaged beyond repair," The doctor said, "Usually, damage to the amygdala is due to extreme stress put onto the brain thus causing problems in expressing emotions. But now…it seems Jurabi is also suffering muteness."

"Muteness?" Elise asked.

"Yes," The doctor explained, "We can't pinpoint the exact cause of it, but we do have an idea based on the observation of the nurses that worked night shift."

"What happened at night?" Nitorin asked.

"As reported by the nurses, every single night, Jurabi has had nightmares," The doctor explained, "He would end up screaming as if he was in pain, causing the nurses to come to his ward and place him under sedatives to calm him down."

"All of this was happening and you didn't tell me?!" Nitorin asked.

"Please, Mr. Alisen, we were trying our best to ensure your son's recovery was successful," The doctor defended himself, "We didn't want to put stress on your or your son."

"Do you have any idea what Jurabi might have been dreaming about?" Elise asked.

"No, we do not," The doctor said, shaking his head, "Any questions we asked Jurabi were met with silence."

Nitorin sat in silence as he remembered what Jurabi said last week at Alisen Industries.

 _"_ _Daddy…I don't…feel good…What is this I'm seeing?! So many people…getting hurt…!"_

"Do you have any questions for me, Mr. Alisen?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, what about the black blood you found?" Nitorin asked.

 _"_ _Black blood?"_ Elise thought.

"Ah, yes," The doctor said, "Day one we took samples of the blood of your wife and son and sent them to the lab for testing. They recently came back and they detected no major changes to their bodies."

"Really?" Nitorin asked.

"Yes," The doctor said, reading over the papers, "It's extraordinary, really. To my knowledge, they stabbed themselves with Project Therion, correct?"

"They what?!" Elise screamed.

"Shit…" Nitorin whispered, realizing that both he and the doctor just spilt the secret to his daughter.

"Oh, my bad," The doctor said, "You never told your daughter, did you, Mr. Alisen?"

"No, he didn't!" Elise said glaring at Nitorin.

"I-I'll explain everything when we get home, Elise, I promise," Nitorin said.

"You better," Elise said, clearly angry at her father.

"I'm…sorry for all that's happened to you," The doctor said, "If anything strange begins to occur with your wife and son, please notify us immediately."

"Thank you very much," Nitorin said as he and Elise left the office and went back to the waiting room where Dana and Jurabi were.

Dana had Jurabi resting in her arms. She was trying as hard as she could to get Jurabi to respond to her calls, but to no avail, "My baby boy…why won't he speak to me…?"

Nitorin tried his hardest not to break, but he turned away as tears fell down his eyes, "T-Time to go home."

"Dad…." Elise whispered as she glanced at Jurabi, who was sleeping with an emotionless face, something that made her heart drop because she always saw Jurabi sleep with a peaceful smile.

_~~Alisen Residence (Nighttime)~~_

After Dana took Jurabi to sleep, she returned to the living room and sat down on the couch with Nitorin and Elise.

Nitorin then explained everything to Elise about Project Therion, its purpose, and what happened to Dana and Jurabi.

"My god…you let Mom do something so dangerous?!" Elise asked.

"Elise, it was my decision to go through with it," Dana said, "I knew that there were going to be consequences.

"Even so…you should have tried to find a better way to do what you did," Elise said, "Now both Mom and Jurabi can't feel emotions as a result of all of this! Jurabi can't smile anymore!"

"Elise, please..." Dana said, trying to stop her daughter from being consumed in her rage.

"No…she's right," Nitorin said, "I shouldn't have started that project to begin with. If I knew that it would end up hurting my wife and son, I would have never gone through with it."

"Nitorin…" Dana said.

"Now…we're left with nothing. No way to fight the Zenith Grimm, and no way to take back our world," Nitorin said, his eyes losing their color.

"Nitorin, please," Dana said, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Please don't push all the blame on yourself."

"But…your happiness…yours and Jurabi's wonderful smiles," Nitorin said, tears starting to form in his eyes, "They're all gone because of me! What kind of man would take away something so precious away from the people he's supposed to keep safe?!" Nitorin then collapsed into Dana's arms and began to sob endlessly.

"Dad…I…" Elise whispered.

"Elise, it's time for you to go to bed now," Dana said.

"But I—"

"Please," Dana said, rubbing Nitorin's back, "Your father and I need to be alone."

"…" Elise looked at the ground in guilt before she slowly turned and headed into her room.

Dana was alone with Nitorin. Each sob she heard from him stung her heart with more needles. She knows that all Nitorin wanted was for humanity to have their world back after having it taken from them and for Jurabi and Elise to have a bright future.

Humanity had lived under fear of the Grimm for over two thousand years. Although the Grimm do not attack cities directly, their presence makes travel extremely dangerous, requiring hunter escort at all times. But there was always that lingering fear of the possibility of Grimm moving to attack cities. The people have grown weary of this fear due to the increase in Grimm activity and appearance of stronger and deadly Grimm types.

More than anything, Nitorin didn't want his children growing up with such a fear. He wanted Jurabi and Elise to live happy lives, but that wish is now but a distant memory.

"…I'm so sorry, Dana…" Nitorin whispered as he broke away from Dana, realizing how long he had been crying, "I didn't mean to show all of that to you."

Dana wasn't able to smile, but she put her hand on his cheek, "You have nothing to apologize for, dear. Cry for as long as you need to. I will always be here for you."

"Dana…" Nitorin whispered as he buried himself in her embrace again.

After the silence had passed, Nitorin wiped off his tears and asked, "I know you already answered this, but are you sure you're okay, Dana? Your emotions…"

"I can't feel them anymore," Dana said, "I felt…sadness when Jurabi wouldn't talk to me, but more than that I was happy that he was alive and safe…but for some reason I couldn't show it. Every parent in the hospital looked at me as if I was an unloving monster."

"Dana," Nitorin held his wife's hands, "Don't say things like that. You just…can't feel emotions anymore, but that doesn't change who you are."

"Then what happened to me?" Dana said, "How did I lose my emotions?"

"You…you don't remember?" Nitorin asked, "You and Jurabi stabbed yourselves with Project Therion."

"We…we did?" Dana asked, "But how am I still alive, then?"

"I don't know," Nitorin said as he hugged Dana, "But right now, I'm just glad you're both safe."

"As am I," Dana said.

"But there is one thing I want to know," Nitorin said, "Dana, have you been having strange dreams while in the hospital?"

"Dreams…yes I have," Dana said.

"Could you tell me what they were about?" Nitorin asked, "I'm asking because Jurabi's nightmares might be the cause of his muteness."

"…I'm afraid I can't tell what is going on in my dreams," Dana explained, "No matter how many times I revisit those dreams, it always feels random. I never understand where I am, nor do I know the context of these dreams. All I hear are the words of different voices, but one voice stood out to me."

"One?" Nitorin asked.

"A man's voice," Dana clarified, "He sounded like she was calling to me—pleading to me, even. No matter what happens during the dream, it always ended with him speaking to me."

"What did this man tell you?" Nitorin asked.

"…He mentioned a name of sorts," Dana said "Therion, I think."

"Therion?!" Nitorin asked in shock, "You mean the followers of the Dark Guardian? But...that story is supposed to be myth."

"Yes," Dana said, "But it's all just a dream. It might not have any importance whatsoever."

"I don't think it's possible to just dream up the name of the mythical bloodline from hundreds of years ago," Nitorin said, "Then again, my company and I did name our project after them."

"I'm sorry, I wish I had more for you," Dana said.

"It's alright, Dana," Nitorin said with a smile, "And thank you for tonight. You really helped me at my weakest and…I don't think I'll ever be able to properly repay you."

"All I need is your love, Nitorin," Dana said, "Now how about we get some sleep? We'll talk about what to do with Jurabi once we've rested up."

"Of course," Nitorin said as he and Dana went to sleep.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~One Week Later~~_

One week had passed.

Things in the Alisen family were not as bright as they were before. Jurabi's condition had not improved. He still remained silent and his eyes had not returned to their bright color.

To his parents, it felt like they were watching a lifeless zombie wondering aimlessly.

Dana was no different, even though she is still able to interact with other people. Her fellow hunters are the first to notice the change in her behavior and mannerisms. Every time she is asked what happened, Dana only tells them that she was feeling under the weather and that she would be better with rest, but she knew that was never going to happen.

On Nitorin's end, he had to make a public statement about the blackout that had occurred in the day of the incident. He did not disclose information on Project Therion nor on what happened to Dana or Jurabi. Instead, he lied and told the public that it was a malfunction that caused Alisen Industries to affect the power flow of the entire city.

Until Nitorin has a talk with the Hunter Council about the failure of Project Therion, he has to live with this lie he told.

Elise did not show it, but she took the changes the hardest. To her, it felt like the entire family suddenly changed for the worse.

She could notice the stress building up with her father and her mother tried her best to make him feel better. But the worst blow to her was Jurabi. Even though she found him annoying, she never wished anything bad on him. Every attempt to make conversation with him was met with silence and a blank stare.

Today, Elise thought there would be something that would snap Jurabi out of it.

She walked into his room and saw him sitting on the bed, silent and emotionless.

"Hey, little bro~!" Elise chimed with a smile as she hid her hands behind her back, "How are you feeling?"

"…"

"That's great to hear," Elise said, "My day was good as well. I took a little trip to the mall with my friends and I got a little something special for you~!" She then brought her hands to the front and showed Jurabi a box wrapped in a decorative paper, "Ta-da~! It's a Christmas present!"

"…"

"Hehe, I know…It was cruel of me to just show you a Christmas box when I was hinting at something special," Elise said, sticking her tongue out, "But believe me when I say that what's inside this box is going to knock your socks off!"

"…"

"So…so look forward to it," Elise said, her voice breaking a little, "I don't want to hear you complain about it sucking, alright? I spent like fifty dollars on it!"

"…"

"…Hey…Jurabi…" Elise whispered, as tears started forming in my eyes, "I…I kept telling myself to not ask you this, but…I need to know…" She looked into Jurabi's eyes, "Do…do you hate me?"

"…"

"I-I know I can be a bit too much to handle…well…I can be _exactly_ too much to handle," Elise began as the tears fell down her cheeks, "I made fun of you liking machines and weapons…I made fun of your grades, calling you a nerd…I even joked about how you'll never have a girl like you because you would love a machine more. You would retaliate by saying some similar insult to me and we would have at it back and forth until mother shouted at us to stop and make up."

"…"

"But do you want to know the worst part of all?" Elise asked as she looked at the floor in shame, "…If this didn't happen to you…I wouldn't have regretted any of those awful things I said to you."

"…"

"Jurabi…please," Elise said, "Please yell at me! Get angry with me! Do anything! I'm begging you!"

"…"

"I'm…I'm such a horrible sister!" Elise shouted, "I should have done more to prevent this! If I had paid more attention…we wouldn't have gotten separated and…I…"

"Elise," Said a voice.

Elise quickly turned around and saw Dana at the doorway holding a plate of food in her hands, "M-mom…I…"

"I'm sorry," Dana said, "I thought Jurabi was alone. He needs to eat, after all."

After Dana fed Jurabi and let him rest, she took Elise out to the living room to talk.

"…Did you…?" Elise asked.

"Yes, I heard everything," Dana said, placing a hand on Elise's hand, "Elise, no one is immune to making mistakes. Not even the strongest of us."

"B-but even still…the things I said to Jurabi—" Elise whispered.

"Are words you can never take back," Dana finished, "I know that. Your mistakes will never go away; in fact, it's better that they stay in your memory so you won't recreate them again. What I am telling you, here and now, is that despite everything, you are still Jurabi's big sister, and right now Jurabi needs his big sister more than ever."

"Does he really need someone like me as his older sister?" Elise asked.

"…Will you be asking that question when your father and I leave this world—when we leave the two of you behind?" Dana asked.

Elise's eyes widened as she stared at her mother.

"Your father and I won't be around forever," Dana said, "In this world overrun with Grimm, there is no guarantee for tomorrow—especially for a huntress like myself. If your father and I were to die and never return to this house, will you still be doubting yourself while your little brother remains silent and unable to feel ever again?!"

"…Mom," Elise whispered, unsure of how to feel about what Dana just told her.

Dana let out a sigh. She wanted to hug her daughter, but her body wouldn't move. It may well be because of her lack of positive emotions that she's coming across as cold to her daughter when most of her lectures would work wonders.

"I'm sorry, Elise," Dana said, "It seems I can't council you as well as I could before. So let me say this: Eventually, everyone will have someone who depends on them. It doesn't matter if you are ready for the responsibility or not, there will be people who will depend on you. And your brother is one of them, Elise. If the day comes when your father and I can no longer be around, I am counting on you to do what you think is best for him, because that is what your father and I are doing for both of you."

"…I…I understand," Elise said, "But Mom, I don't think Jurabi will do well if he lost either of you. So please, when you're doing your hunting…please come back to us."

Dana nodded, "I will. No matter what happens, I promise to come back to you," That was when Dana's phone started ringing, "I'll speak with you later. I need to take this."

"Okay," Elise said as she watched her mother walk away, "…Do what I think is best for Jurabi…"

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Evening~~_

Nitorin returned to the Alisen residence with his hands full with a tower of Christmas gifts that looked on the brink of falling. Thankfully, he managed to reach his destination and set the tower down before it fell.

Nitorin breathed out a sigh of relief before announcing, "I'm back."

"Ah, that was quick," Dana said, packing some essential items into her work bag.

"Yeah…finding gifts for the kids was really difficult this time around," Nitorin said, scratching his head, "Where are the kids?"

"Asleep," Dana finished, "Without the bedtime story for Jurabi… _again_ ," She said, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Dana, I'm sorry," Nitorin said, looking down at the floor in shame.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Dana asked, crossing her arms, "I believe Jurabi deserves that more than I do."

"Yes, he does," Nitorin said, bringing his head up again, "It's just…ever since the Project Therion failure, the Hunter Council has been at me non-stop. I'm so thankful for Gerald for doing his best to mitigate the damage to our reputation, but…"

"…" Dana was silent as she put down her black bag on the kitchen counter.

"Honestly, Dana, I'm scared right now," Nitorin said, "Not of myself, not even of the whole world…I'm scared for Jurabi and Elise's future. Ever since that day, I've been getting the same nightmares you have had. The images of them being killed by a Grimm…Project Therion would have prevented all of that. But it's all gone…and the Grimm will still be here killing as they please! I-I don't know what to do anymore…"

Dana interrupted Nitorin with a tight hug.

Shocked by Dana's sudden showing of affection, Nitorin stood still, processing what he should do next. Like any loving husband, the first thing he did was return the hug his wife had given him.

"It's okay, Nitorin," Dana said, "You've done all that you can and I couldn't be any happier. Focus more on our kids. They may need you more than they will need me."

"What do you mean?" Nitorin asked.

"I've been called by Oroseia Monastery," Dana said, "It seems that there's an urgent mission for the hunters stationed at this city," She paused as her gaze turned to the floor, "I have a feeling that this will be my last mission for a long while."

"Last mission?!" Nitorin asked, already fearing the worst-case scenario.

"I don't mean it like I'm going to die or anything," Dana said, "This is a secret between us, okay?"

"Dana, what are you—" Nitorin said.

"I'll be going on my own secret mission once I am finished with this one," Dana said, "I don't know how long it will take or if I'll be able to finish it."

Nitorin's body froze when he heard that statement, "What…?! You're going AWOL?!"

"…I'm sorry, honey…" Dana said with a guilty expression, "I know this is sudden."

"But…why?!" Nitorin asked, "You had just returned from the monastery after seven months, and now you're going to leave your kids again?"

"Please, I have a reason," Dana said, "I know what I am about to do is something no parent should ever do, but…I feel this is bigger than this family."

"What do you mean?" Nitorin asked.

"Remember the what I told you before?" Dana asked, "About what happened before I stabbed myself?"

"You said you saw memories and heard a man's voice," Nitorin said.

"The more time I spent thinking about those memories, the more I'm starting to think that they were real," Dana said, "In one of them, the man said he was going to the chasm."

Nitorin's eyes widened before he said, "The Chasm of Black Souls. You mean to go there?!"

"That's one of the places I plan to go to, yes," Dana said.

"Are you insane?!" Nitorin asked, "That place is forbidden to every breathing human and faunus in Vastel. There's no telling what Grimm you will find in that abyss!"

"So is the Cathedral of Sacred Light, the majority of Sokkitia's lands, and the Frozen Wastelands," Dana said, "All because of the Grimm that lurk there. And yet…in the memories I saw, I could faintly see visions of people walking through those forbidden areas with no problem…as if they were searching for something. There's more to this world we live in, Nitorin, and I feel like something bad will happen in the future if we don't uncover its secrets."

"Then leave it to the Pretorius Research Division," Nitorin said, "Certainly if there was danger within the world, they would have told us."

"I know, but…I feel like they are missing something here," Dana said.

"Something worth risking your life for?" Nitorin asked, "…Something worth ruining the relationship you have with your children?"

"…"

"…I…I'm sorry, that was too far," Nitorin said, regretting what he said, "I just…I don't want them to be alone without a mother. Not like how I grew up."

"It's alright," Dana said, "I'm thankful that you have your mind in the right place. All I ask is that you keep there."

"Will you at least visit once in a while?" Nitorin asked.

"I already made plans on when I will drop by," Dana said, "That is, if you all will still have me."

Nitorin smiled and gave his wife a warm hug, "You're my wife and the mother of our two blessed children. It's going to be difficult for us to explain this to the kids, but no matter what happens, you're always welcomed here. Just promise me that you will stay safe on your journey, and come back at least before Jurabi graduates highschool," He then grabbed Dana's bag and handed it to her

"Of course, I promise," Dana said as she took her bag from Nitorin's hands before she gave him a peck on the cheek, "I promise to you, Elise, and Jurabi."

"Good luck on your mission, then," Nitorin said with a smile and wave as he watched Dana leave the house.

Once Dana drove off from the vicinity, Nitorin wasted no time heading directly to Jurabi's room. He stood in front of the door, his closed fist inches away from it. Nitorin hesitated since he did not know what he should tell Jurabi beyond "I'm sorry". Regardless, the father cared more about making amends than coming up with the perfect speech. He knocked on the door three times before saying, "Jurabi? Are you asleep?"

There was no answer from the room.

Since Jurabi was currently mute, Nitorin couldn't tell if Jurabi would answer so he said, "I'm coming in. I hope you don't mind," He opened the door and saw Jurabi waking up from his sleep, "Hey there. Sorry I woke you up so suddenly. I just wanted to talk to you really quick."

Jurabi wasn't able to say anything and just sat there on his bed staring at his father.

"Still not better…" Nitorin said, letting out a sad sigh, "I know I sound like a broken record, but I'm sorry, Jurabi. I should never have let this happen to you. Perhaps Drago was right. Perhaps I was trying to just play god and I was punished for it. If anything, I should be the one who's suffering, not you or your mother. But I will say this, Jurabi: I swear I will fix this somehow. It may not happen today, or even this decade, but I will make you speak and smile again. It will be rough from here on, but as long as I don't give up, I'm sure a bright future will be waiting for you and your sister. I don't even care if I am barred from seeing it. As long as I know you two will live normal lives, that's more than enough. So…there's no hard feelings, right?"

"…"

"…Well, I can't assume what you will be saying to me right now," Nitorin said with a smile, "But I can guess that you won't forgive me until I build you that cool robot suit you saw on that tv show you liked a lot. Hm…funny that you mention that. I happen to be in the process of drawing out a diagram of a suit of armor. It's still in the concept phase, but I am working on it. Thankfully, Gerald's allowing me the time to come up with this. I probably would never have gotten around to making it."

"…"

"And one more thing," Nitorin said as he took out a small, black box, "Merry Christmas Eve, Jurabi. It's a present that I want you to keep until you're older. What's inside, you ask? Well…." He opened the box and it revealed a wedding ring with a blue jewel at the center, "Ta-dah…it's the same type of wedding ring your mom has. I still remember the shocked look she had on her face when I showed this to her, but more importantly, I will never forget how my heart raced waiting for her answer. I'm certain that one day you'll meet a girl you'll appreciate as a friend, but the more you hang out with her, the more you'll fall in love with her. When you think the time is right, show this to her. I've always strived to make a world where you can live in peace with your family, and I hope with all my heart that you will love your wife as much as I love your mother."

"…"

"I'll just put this here," Nitorin said before he stood up and walked to the door, "Well, sorry again for waking you. You mom was called to work late in the night for an emergency, but she'll be back in time for Christmas. Good night, Jurabi. See you tomorrow," And with that, he closed the door.

Jurabi glanced over at the ring that was put near his bed. His mouth opened a little bit, but no sound came out.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Argyros Palace~~_

Dana arrived at Argyros Palace after a five-minute drive. When she stepped out of her car and walked her way into the building, she was greeted by a person familiar only to her.

This person was a small, slim woman barely reaching five feet and four inches. Her light-brown skin looked smooth and her nose and lips were smaller upon close inspection. Everything except for her amber eyes and medium bust were small. The most noticeable thing is the woman's long, crazy mane of dark magenta hair that reached down to the length of her back. Located on the edge of her right eye brow was a slash scar.

The woman wore a black, sleeveless spandex bodysuit with shorts that ended at her mid thighs underneath a navy-blue sheer dress with puffy sleeves to her elbows. The dress reaches above her ankles with a large leg slit for her right leg. On her hands was a pair of black wrist gloves with a ruby red sash tied around her waist. Wrapped around her neck was a red choker with silver key connected to the front of it. Her footwear consisted of black heeled sandals that wrap around her ankles and her earrings were silver pearl studs.

Dana's eyes widened in shock upon seeing this person, "A-Aoife?!"

"Heya, Danny!" The woman named Aoife greeted, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Ugh, not with that dumb nickname again," Dana said, shaking her head.

"Oh, come now," Aoife said, sticking her tongue out, "We've been friends for how long now?"

"Twenty years," Dana answered.

"Twenty years and you're still annoyed at my nicknames?" Aoife asked.

"Yes," Dana said, "Both me and Ken. Anyways, the higher ups called you out here too?"

"Seems like it," Aoife said, "They probably think you're getting bored without moi."

_Aoife Chandani. A bombastic, cheerful and passionate woman who puts her mind into anything she does, be it parkour or dancing with children. She can be a bit childish and overbearing to others who are unfamiliar with her constant extroverted actions, but she means well both as a hunter and as a person._

"I've been spectacular as usual…at least until I got called out for this mission," Aoife groaned, "Couldn't they have waited until after we were done with our break?"

"I'm sure the higher-ups have their reasons," Dana said.

"They better be good reasons," Aoife said, "I had to cancel my nightly parkour exercises to come here!"

"We'll have to get to the briefing room and find out," Dana said as she looked around, "So did Ken come too?"

"He should have," Aoife said, "We arrived in this city together, but Kenny being his usual self, he goes off on his own to do whatever."

"How is he?" Dana asked.

Aoife didn't say a word, but her gaze turning to the ground was enough of an answer. She then replied, "He's still the same as usual. Always doing things alone."

"I see..." Dana said, "Usually, Professor Rashi would brighten up his mood with a joke..."

"I remember those days too," Aoife said, "But now's not the time to talk about the past. Let's head on to the briefing room."

Both Dana and Aoife walked through Argyros Palace until they reached the meeting room that was being used as a briefing room for the hunters stationed in the city located on the second floor. Here, one or more hunters are giving information on their mission tasks. In this instance, a total of eighty hunters the hunters in Argyros City were called to the briefing.

Despite the loud chatter entering their ears from all sides, Aoife scanned the entire room as if she was looking for someone.

"No…no…not there either…" Aoife said, a little frustrated but also sad.

"Looking for Ken?" Dana asked.

"Yeah…oh, there he is!" Aoife shouted, pointing towards a man leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed.

The man was a dog faunus with long, light brown hair with dog ears of the same color out for everyone to see. His outfit style was different from the hunters in the same room. He wore a white battle kimono that had a silver waist hoister, grey kimono battle pants and dark blue combat boots that extended to the middle of his lower leg.

"Heya, Kenny!" Aoife called out to her friend after she dragged Dana to him.

"…Aoife, you do realize you're in a meeting room, right?" Ken asked, "Keep your voice down before you get in trouble."

"Aw, but I like the sound of my voice," Aoife said, "Besides, my voice isn't the only one you're going to hear tonight because Dana's here as well."

"Yeah, I know because I actually paid attention to the briefing at the academy," Ken said, shaking his head.

"Ahaha…still as cold in your responses as ever," Aoife said as things went silent. She turned to Dana, who had her gaze towards the ground as if she was afraid of talking to Ken, "Hey," She whispered to Dana, "Say something."

"…It's nice to…see you again, Ken," Dana said hesitantly and carefully, "I notice you've been taking a lot of solo and scouting missions these recent years..."

"…" Ken said nothing but his cold stare towards Dana was more than enough words.

"Oh, come on, Kenny~!" Aoife said, getting fed up by this, "We haven't been together like this for sixteen years!"

"Yes, for a good reason," Ken spoke up.

"…Ken, I know that—"

"If you are expecting me to just forget about what happened those years ago, you are sorely mistaken," Ken interrupted.

"Ken, I know how much our professor meant to you how much he meant to all of us, but he wouldn't want to see you like this," Dana said, "He would want us to put our failure behind us and be a team again."

"...Even if I agreed, our class...the Class of B-8 can never be the same again," Ken said as his gaze turned to the ceiling, "With the death Professor Rashi, our time together as the Class of B-8 is but a distant memory now."

"Kenny..." Aoife said, her heart feeling torn, "Surely you wish for those days to return? They can still come back as long as we just got together."

"Are you going to keep denying that day too, Aoife?" Ken asked, "The day when we were nearly slaughtered by Ragnarok. We all we received wounds that would have killed us if left untreated, and on top of it all, our Professor died to save us. And you're asking me to forget all of that?! After everything Professor Rashi has done for us and for me?! You won't catch me doing that on my death bed!"

Dana didn't say anything as her gaze went back towards the ground. She won't deny any of what Ken just said. Losing their professor, someone who was like a father to them, destroyed the morale of Dana's class to the point where the class was disbanded after graduation.

But despite that, Dana still holds on to the precious memory of the past.

"You're right, Ken," Dana said, "Nothing can make us forget about Professor Rashi's sacrifice, and I know that pitying will never make things better. Sometimes I wish I was the one who made the sacrifice while you three escaped."

"…" Ken's face twisted for a second after hearing her last statement, but he kept his cold composure afterwards.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just trying to do the impossible like always. Regardless, I am happy to see you again, Ken. I really mean that," Dana said, "Come on, the meeting's about to start."

When Dana went ahead towards her seat, Aoife looked at Ken with a stern look.

"She was just trying to reconnect to you, Ken," Aoife said, "Would it have hurt to be more open to her?"

"I commend her for trying at least," Ken said as his expression darkened, "…But times have changed. We can't go back even if we unanimously agree that we should."

"Ken…" Aoife said.

"By the way, does something seem…odd about Dana to you?" Ken asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah," Aoife said, "She's not smiling at my jokes or attempts to get on your nerves."

"…"

"I'll have a talk with her about it, unless you want to," Aoife said, egging him on.

"…Do as you wish," Ken said as he and Aoife got to their seats.

Once the hunters had taken their seats, two executive hunters entered the room amounts the chatter.

"Settle down, everyone!" The executive hunter said, but the hunters were still talking to each other, "I said, settle down!" That was when everyone in the room ceased their talk and paid attention. The executive hunter cleared his throat before continuing, "I'm sure all of you are wondering why you've been called here during your holidays on such short notice. You are about to embark on guard duty for the coming nights for potential threats to Kage City," He then activated a hologram showing details of Kage City, "At around 1200 hours (12 p.m.) last week, Kage City temporarily lost power due to an unexplained occurrence that happened around Alisen Industries. Nitorin Alisen, the owner of the company, has said that it was a simple malfunction in machinery, but investigations are still in progress to find out the cause."

 _"_ _Last week…that was when…"_ Dana thought to herself remembering when she stabbed herself with Project Therion.

"But before the city lost power, our Grimm Detection Scanners (GDS) picked up faint readings of a Grimm somewhere in Kage City," The executive said, "It is unclear how exactly a Grimm managed to penetrate our city undetected; in fact, this could be a simple error in the GDS, hence why this mission is coming so late. If there is a possibility that a Grimm is lurking in this city, we must investigate. Hunters, your mission is to patrol Kage City and report any suspicious activity. If you by chance encounter a Grimm, you are to report the breach in security and engage the Grimm. We will separate into four groups of twenty hunters. Delta Squad will handle patrols of the northeast sector. Sirria Squad will handle the northwest. Andra Squad will have the south east and Nomada Squad will take care of the southwest."

"Looks like that's you, me, and Ken in Nomada Squad, Dana," Aoife said, nudging Dana, "And we get to patrol the area where you live."

"I hate patrols…" Dana said, covering her face.

"Hey, at least it can't get any worse than that," Aoife said.

"Be aware that if there is a chance that one Grimm slipped past our radar and detection after the blackout, this may be a planned attack by those rumored terrorist groups we've been hearing about," The executive hunter said seriously, "If you find any suspicious individuals, you are to halt them and proceed with identification, but use the utmost caution. And remember, our main goal is to keep our citizens safe and out of any fight. Dismissed."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand it might get worse," Aoife said.

"That's why people call you the Jinx Queen," Dana said, "But it's nothing we can't handle."

Dana and Aoife both head into the Weapon Room, where all the hunters' weapons are stored. Aoife didn't take long in locating a black briefcase and opening it. Inside it was a silver, six-foot tall, wand, "There you are."

"Still using that wand, I see," Dana said, two swords resting in their sheathes strapped behind her back.

"Yes, Dust Malika's been with me through thick and thin," Aoife said, "And it's staying that way too," That was when she noticed Ken walking past them with a yellow bayonet in his hands, "Hey! Kenny! It seems we're in the same patrol squad."

"It's not the same as being a team, so don't get ahead of yourself, Aoife," Ken said.

"Still have Thunder Cradle with you, huh?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, and you? You're two swords haven't become dull over the years of constant use, have they?" Ken asked.

"They have a name, you know," Dana said, her eyes trained onto her two swords; both of them being black, "Duel Shadow has never left my side on the battle and that isn't changing anytime soon."

"Good," Ken said, "A hunter without their weapon is about as useful as Grimm bait."

"I don't think I should be hearing that from you, Ken, given how you always forgot your weapon in the locker back in the day," Dana said.

"…Just don't slow me down out there," Ken said as he quickly left the locker room.

"Hah, nice, Danny," Aoife said, noticing that Dana didn't give a smirk, smile, or anything when she was making fun of Ken.

"Thanks," Dana said without any change in expression, "So…shall we?"

As she watched Dana walk past her, Aoife couldn't help but have mixed feelings, _"Something is definitely wrong with Dana. It's almost as if she's a different person."_

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Unknown Location: Vunla Empire~~_

In a distance far away from Kage City, there was a large camp set up particular place that allowed full view of the city without the risk of being seen by anyone else.

A group of masked men wearing black cloaks that had the symbol of an eclipse in which the moon moves in front of the sun, creating a phenomenon where the sky darkness during the day.

The masked men walked into a big tent and stood into attention.

"Commander Otura," A man said, "We have the map, as requested."

In a mission briefing with several other masked men, there was a female wolf faunus with black wolf ears sticking outside of her black hair which was tied into twin pony tails that hung to the side. Her clothing was simple yet sent a powerful message of both authority and strength. She wore black and blood red colored suit and pants with a black neck tie and golden buttons and black gloves. On the side of her right hip was a golden fencing sword resting in it sheathe.

The woman named Otura looked up at the masked men and gestured them to come closer.

The men nodded and placed the map of Kage City on the briefing table. On the map were several red marks that indicated passageways and entrances.

"These are all the entry ways and paths we can take through the city undetected," The masked man said, "It will take us through the sewers."

"Then our source was good after all," Otura said, "It's a shame we got this information from a human. The mere thought of receiving help from their kind makes my blood boil, but I have my orders. Now, we will split off into two groups. Terra Group will take the pathway that leads into the plaza and will use the darkness to stealth around the city to get into position. Set up bombs here, here, and here. That will send those humans a message."

"And if we encounter hunters along the way?" A masked man asked.

"Either kill them before they sound the alarm or don't get caught," Otura said, "At least until you're given the signal to blow stuff up. In the meantime, Negative Zero Group will take the other path here which will take us straight to our main objective, the Alisen Residence. I will make myself as clear as possible, so you better not miss this. We are to take only two people in that family alive: Dana Alisen and Jurabi Alisen."

"The kid too?" A masked man asked.

"Why the kid?" Another asked.

"Don't ask me for the details," Otura said, "Deathwatch wants them alive so we're bringing them to him alive. If the other two get in our way, kill them."

"If I may, isn't Dana Alisen the hunter who killed countless of our bretherin?" A masked man asked, "How in the world are we supposed to capture her?"

"With common sense, dimwit," Otura said with a scowl, "Dana is a mother. If you can't put two and two together from that then you're only worth as much as Grimm bait. Any other questions that aren't full of idiocy?" When no one else replied to the question, Otura smirked, "One more thing: The head of that demonic company, Nitorin Alisen...he is my kill and mine alone. Now...let's begin the operation. Show no sympathy to humans. Show no compassion or regret. I want the Hunter Council, humanity— _everyone_ to know...

...

...

...

...that the Eclipse are ready to strike!"


	5. Therion Arc Chp 5: Promise Me...

_~~Unknown Location~~_

_Jurabi was wandering around a village that he does not recognize. The darkness made it difficult for him to make out anything familiar. All he could hear were countless screams of terror as his nose ran hot from the smell of fire and ash. Every second that passes by, he sees a corpse of men, women, and children on the ground with their blood splattered across the floor. Each dead person he came across had black hair with red highlights at the edges—the same color as his and his mother's._

_In the distance behind the burning rubble, Jurabi could make out silhouettes for men and women being killed by men in cloaks with weapons he had never seen before._

" _No…no more!" Jurabi shouted as he began to run as fast as he could away from all the death and burning, "Someone please stop this!"_

_In his frantic attempt to get away from what he was experiencing, Jurabi didn't notice a dead-end cliff and ended up falling off the edge._

" _Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Jurabi hit the ground hard, but was not injured in the slightest. He groaned as he stood back up and found himself in a room that looked to be a meeting room of sorts. In this room, he saw a group of kids with the same hair color as him talking with a figure wearing the same white cloak he saw on the other people who were slaughtering innocents._

_He couldn't make out what they were saying, only what happened next. The figure suddenly took out a white sword in its left hand and killed the children without an ounce of hesitation or compassion._

_The blood of the children splattered onto Jurabi's horrified face. The figure then turned to him, bearing the face of a white-haired woman with silver eyes._

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Alisen Residence~~_

_~~Night Time~~_

Jurabi bolted out of his nightmare, gasping for air and feeling his heart pound under his chest. His head hurt, causing his vision to be blurry for a moment. He felt his face and stared at his hands, finding not a single drop of blood on them, but then his hands shook as his tears fell on them.

Jurabi felt miserable. Every nightmare he has gets worse. All he could see was blood, death, and fire. Not a single moment of happiness could be seen. What's worse of all is that he didn't understand what he was seeing or why he was seeing it all. He doesn't know whether these nightmares are real or not and it frightens him.

" _Why…?"_ He thought to himself, _"Why must I see all of this? Why me?"_

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~With Dana~~_

_~~Southwest Kage City~~_

Dana, Aoife, and Ken had disembarked with their group and were on their way to the southeastern area of Kage City.

_"This is Nomada Squad, we are approaching our designated search area,"_ Ken said into his communication device.

_"This is Aerial Detection and Reconnaissance Agent (ADRA). Callsign: Nebula,"_ Said a male voice named Nebula, _"I read you loud and clear. Nomada Squad, you may begin your patrol of Southwest Kage. Be careful not to make too much noise on those rooftops, and keep your eyes opened for any Grimm or terrorists that may have slipped past our detection sensors."_

"Roger that," Dana said, turning to the rest of the hunters, "Let's move, everyone."

As Nomada Squad gave the areas around Southwest Argyros a quick sweep, some of the hunters chatted with each other a little on the comms.

_"It's been some time since we hunters have been able to walk around in peace and quiet."_

_"Yeah, but even if we are free to have a good time it sure doesn't feel that way. Man am I thirsty…"_

_"Heh, so I'm not the only one,"_ Aoife said jumping onto another rooftop.

_"Let's fan out a little more, everyone,"_ Ken said, _"I'm already getting tired of this."_

_"Don't have to tell me twice,"_ Said a hunter.

As the patrol continued on, no one has yet to report neither any suspicious activity nor any Grimm presence.

_"What a nice view…"_ Aoife said, having a good view of Kage City. _"Only hunters like us get to see the full view of our city from this angle."_

_"No signs of suspicious activity yet,"_ A hunter said, _"Can we go home now? I can feel my eyes starting to grow bags underneath."_

_"Stay focused, Nomada Squad,"_ Nebula said, _"Once we confirm that the Grimm signal is an error, we can all go back home."_

_"Heh, you say that like you're praying to the Guardians for that to be the case, Nebula,"_ Aoife said wearing a smug smile on her face.

_"Cut the chatter, Chandani,"_ Nebula said.

_"Aw, but I won't be able to hear your handsome voice~!"_ Aoife said, in a childlike tone.

" _Aoife, quit being annoying and take this seriously,"_ Ken said.

"Still nothing," Dana said, as Nomada Squad was beginning to run out of places to search, "Is anyone available to check the residential area?"

_"I am,"_ A hunter said, _"Though that means someone will need to search the park for me."_

_"Don't worry, I'm close to that area,"_ Ken said.

"Hold on, I'm close to the park too, Ken," Dana said, "Let me join up with you real quick."

" _I don't need your help, Dana,"_ Ken said.

" _Oh, don't be such a loner, Kenny,"_ Aoife said, _"I'll come along too. Three's always a good number for a group."_

" _Ugh…fine,"_ Ken said.

Once Dana and Aoife joined up with Ken, both of them went to Argyros Park. Once they made a quick sweep and came up with nothing, Aoife collapsed onto a nearby bench.

"Ugh!" Aoife shouted.

"Aoife, are you alright?" Dana asked in worry.

"No…I'm not, Dana!" Aoife shouted, "This mission…is the most boring one I've ever done!"

"If this is enough to wear you out, then I question how you managed to qualify as a professor," Ken said.

"Oh Kenny, my sweet, sweet, Kenny," Aoife started with a cheeky smile.

"You're really starting to push my tolerance for that terrible nickname," Ken interrupted with an unamused stare.

"There's more to being a strong hunter than just strength, you know," Aoife said, "I managed to qualify as a B-rank hunter due to my achievement of saving a school of children from a Grimm attack without a single casualty. Certainly, you did something of the same degree if you were qualified for the same position."

"I took down a Nuckelavee in Sokkitia and a Sea Feilong in Staneia," Ken said, "My strength alone qualified me."

"Odd, because I heard that those two Grimm you took down would have rampaged through countless towns had you not stepped in, Kenny," Aoife said, "Even now with your two best friends you would deny your feelings?"

"I'm not denying anything," Ken said, "I did my job and my duty. Nothing more."

Aoife let out a sigh, "Geez, you are a real handful."

"Well I'm happy for both of you," Dana said, "Being a B-rank hunter means you'll qualify for a position as a staff member of Oroseia Monastery. If either of you get to be a professor at the Hunter's Academy there, it will be a high honor, especially for those who aren't part of the Four Bloodlines."

"Eh, who cares about having Pretorius, Ouro, Webber, and Argyros blood?" Aoife asked, "Why should your blood decide whether you can do the right thing or not? It's such a stupid concept."

"If you have anything to blame, blame Staneia and their caste system," Ken said, "If something like that has been around for a thousand years, everything else was bound to adopt that same mentality."

"Still, I don't agree with it in the slightest," Aoife said.

"And I'm glad you don't, Aoife," Dana said.

"Are you sure?" Ken asked, "You don't look glad."

"…I…" Dana said before she looked away.

"Dana, is something bothering you?" Aoife asked.

The fact that Aoife didn't call her by her nickname told Dana that Aoife asked that with complete seriousness.

"It's…it's nothing," Dana said.

Aoife remained silent before her lips turned into a smirk on her face, "Hey, Kenny. You know this reminds me of that time when you and Nebula were going crazy over that girl with the fat thighs wearing thigh high socks!"

Ken's eyes widened as his face turned red. He turned away before either of the girls could see his expression, "No, that is NOT what we were doing! We were just wondering what was up with her choice in clothing!"

"Uh huh?" Aoife asked, "Just wondering?"

"I-It was the middle of summer! Wearing thigh highs in heat can't be comfortable! Why else would we be examining her?! Where the hell is this coming from anyways?!" Ken asked, "We're in the middle of a patrol mission!"

Dana let out a sigh as she shook her head in disappointment, "You are a real handful, you know that, Aoife?"

"Yep, I'm used to people saying that," Aoife said, "Give me like two minutes and I'll have an entire audience laughing on the floor."

"This is serious, Aoife," Dana said, "You never know when that Grimm might appear."

"You actually believe all that hoax?" Aoife said, "I think this is all some big prank on us, despite what the higher-ups said."

"Only you are capable of something as childish as pranks," Ken said.

"But I agree, with Aoife," Dana said, "I would understand if it was one or two people, but for 80 hunters? Would you prank that many people?"

"Absolutely!" Aoife shouted with determination, "But I would actually use between "The Aoife Whoopie Cushion Orchestra" prank…or "The Explosive Food Fight Aoife Special"~!" She remained silent for a short bit before she added with a whisper, "No dangerous explosives involved, by the way."

" …" Dana stared at Aoife. There was nothing but silence for the next few minutes until she said, "Whoopie Cushion Orchestra? Explosive Food Fight Aoife Special? Who names pranks like that?"

Aoife's smirk quickly disappeared, "There it is."

"There what is?" Dana asked.

"Dana, you don't have to hide it anymore," Aoife said, "I thought it was just my imagination, but now I know for certain."

"…Oh…" Dana said.

"Dana, why didn't you laugh?" Aoife asked, "You always laughed and smiled at the strange things I say."

"…" Ken calmed himself down before turning to both of them, "It's not just her. I knew something was wrong the moment I laid eyes on you. Something clearly is different about you since the last time I saw you."

"Trust me, I'm really okay," Dana said.

"Dana, we're really worried about you," Aoife said, "Ever since we lost Professor Rashi, you were never the same, energetic person. It's as if a part of you died with him. But now, it feels as though things have gotten worse for you."

"Aoife…" Dana didn't know what to say. She then realized why Aoife made such a scene with Ken. She was shocked to see Aoife reading her like a book. Dana took a seat next to Aoife and sighed, "You're right. I'm…not feeling too well. I've been having nightmares as of recent."

"Nightmares?" Ken asked.

"Yes, images of my son being killed," Dana said, "Other strange images of people and places I've never seen nor heard of. It's draining on me. I've tried my best not to show it to my family, but it feels like I'm approaching my limit."

"Dana…" Aoife whispered.

"I know I've changed since I saw the professor's weapon brought back, covered in his blood," Dana said, "It was hell for me. Becoming stronger didn't change a thing, if I'm being honest. I'm still known as the woman who left her professor to die…" She shook in fear, "I don't want the same thing to happen to my family."

"No, you won't fail, Dana," Aoife said, holding Dana's cold hands, "I know you better than anyone else. You were always so happy and had this infectious laugh. I missed those times so much and I want to have it back again."

"I know that, but…" Dana said.

"And I don't want to hear you taking all the blame for what happened either," Aoife continued, "Ken and I failed too, right Ken?"

"…Yes, we did," Ken said.

"And I'm sure Kane and the others would say the same if they were here, so you're not allowed to bear the burden of your mistake alone!" Aoife said, "Not while I'm here."

"Adding to what she said earlier," Ken began, "You're not the kind person to let a mistake weigh down on you and it would prove fatal if you succumbed to the pain it brings."

"But…you said we should never forget that day, Ken," Dana said.

"I said to never forget it, not to let it haunt you," Ken said, "Things may have changed with us, but I still trust you, Dana. We're here as hunters to ensure that doesn't happen again to the innocent."

"Ken…" Dana whispered.

"Oh, come on out and say it, Kenny!" Aoife shouted, "You're worried about Danny and want her to move on from Rashi's death!"

"I'm not in the slightest," Ken said, giving her an annoyed glare, "I would be…annoyed if I saw her sulking around. And so would the professor…"

"Yeah, sure," Aoife said with a sarcastic tone, rolling her eyes.

"What's with that tone, Aoife?" Ken asked.

"It's the "I see through your bullshit" tone, Kenny," Aoife said.

"…" Dana hadn't said anything since the two started their banter, _"I can't believe I won't be seeing them for a long time. Is it really right for me to just leave?"_

"Hm? What is it, Danny?" Aoife asked, noticing Dana was silent the whole time.

"Oh, nothing," Dana said, shaking her head, " I appreciate your words, Aoife, but a leader's duty is to make sure her team comes home alive. That was the first lesson Professor Rashi taught me when I became leader. I was the leader, well, one of the leaders, so I should bear the burdens that come with that role."

"Dana…" Aoife said, looking down at the grass beneath her feet.

"And Ken, I know what you mean in your heart," Dana said, "So thank you for being blunt when no one else would. That takes real conviction to do, especially to your own friend."

Ken didn't respond, but deep down he felt a little hint of regret for the things he said to Dana.

"Dana, why are you talking like this?" Aoife asked.

"Like what?" Dana asked.

"You're talking as if we'll never see each other again," Aoife said.

"Oh, really?" Dana asked, rubbing her cheek with her finger, "That wasn't what I was intending. I just wanted to thank you. I guess it's a force of habit, seeing as how you both remind me so much of my children."

"Your children?" Aoife asked.

"Yes," Dana said, "Ken, you are just like my daughter, Elise. Blunt with your words and always holding in your temper. Aoife, you remind me so much of my son, Jurabi."

"Jurabi?" Aoife asked.

"That's right," Dana said, "Jurabi loves making jokes for me and getting me to smile. He also likes poking fun at his older sister. But to tell you the truth, his jokes weren't what made me smile…"

"They weren't?" Aoife asked.

"It was actually his smile that made me smile," Dana said, "As long as I get to see that on my children, it's as if all of my troubles vanish into thin air. But…I know they will eventually return until I face them."

"What do you mean?" Aoife asked.

"Aoife, I want you to make me a promise," Dana asked.

"Uh…s-sure," Aoife said, not feeling good about this particular promise.

"Should something happen to me…should I ever be separated from Jurabi," Dana said, "I want you to keep that boy smiling."

"Me?" Aoife asked.

"And who knows?" Dana said, "You might be the perfect Auntie for Jurabi, since you two are cut from the same cloth. I wouldn't mind that at all."

"Dana…" Aoife said.

Ken watched silently as he started wondering if there was more that Dana wasn't telling them.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Alisen Residence~~_

Jurabi was still recovering from the recent nightmare he had seen. He was tired and gasping for air as sweat dripped down his face.

"I need…water…" Jurabi thought as he got up from his bed and began making his way to the kitchen, but on his way there he noticed the lights in the living room were on. When he peeked inside, he saw his father sitting on the couch, staring at the lamp in the distance.

Curious, Jurabi walked up to Nitorin and tugged on his sleeve.

"Oh!" Nitorin yelped as he placed a hand on his heart before turning to Jurabi, "Jurabi! What are you doing this late?!"

Jurabi wasn't able to say anything as he shook his head.

"Let me guess, you can't sleep?" Nitorin asked as he watched Jurabi shake his head, "Well, me neither. I've been dealing with unpleasant thoughts. Come sit."

Jurabi didn't hesitate as he sat down on the couch next to Nitorin.

"…I…I don't know if you heard what I said last time we spoke, but I really meant every word I said," Nitorin said, "I am so sorry for what happened to you and your mother. I was a fool to even try and create those weapons in the first place, but when an opportunity to fight back against the Grimm was almost within reach…I couldn't help but try despite the taboo behind such a craft."

"…"

Nitorin turned to Jurabi, "Jurabi, if there's one thing I want you to remember, it's this: Because our world is teeming with Grimm, most people end up resorting to kill or be killed. It's…a harsh concept that kids your age must learn from their parents. Sometimes…they learn it themselves the hard way. We are lucky to live in the protection of one of the four nations, but outside the walls of the nation capitals…people aren't as lucky. Constant attacks from Grimm and the terrorist organizations that pillage defenseless villages. I know this…because my home village was utterly destroyed by a swarm of Grimm. My parents were ripped to pieces before my very eyes. Everything changed after that. I suffered from mental damage from the event and needed five months of therapy to even slightly recover. But once I did, I swore to myself that such brutal death will one day be erased from this world. The Grimm, the terrorist organizations, and hopefully crime itself, all gone. Children would be able to live in peace and grow up happy for what tomorrow may bring instead of worrying if they will die within the next ten minutes. That was what I hoped Project Therion would bring…but alas, it was a dream that was doomed to fail," Nitorin then gave Jurabi a sad smile, "But what I want the most is for you to move forward in this life understanding that life will be hard on you. People may betray you and your dearest friend may change for the worst. But know that I will never change…because I am a father who loves his son, daughter, and wife dearly. And I wish for you to treat your family the same way. So…promise me, Jurabi. Promise me…that-"

The doorbell rang, stopping Nitorin mid-sentence. He turned towards the door and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, your mother's back already?" Nitorin asked as he stood up from the couch and extended his hand, "Want to greet her, Jurabi?"

Jurabi was hesitant, feeling something off about the front door. He was feeling a combination of emotions: Anger and bloodlust, but being a child, he didn't understand what they all meant.

"Is something wrong, Jurabi?" Nitorin asked as the doorbell rang.

Jurabi shook his head as he backed away from the door.

Nitorin's eyes slowly widened as he turned back to the door. Before they knew it, something was thrown through the window, causing the glass to shatter. The mysterious object landed next to Jurabi.

Nitorin's body moved on instinct upon seeing the object as a small grenade, "JURABI!" Nitorin yelled as he pushed Jurabi out of the way.

***BOOOM***

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Kage Park~~_

***BOOM***

Several large explosions erupted across Kage City. The explosions were so powerful that it caused Dana, Aoife, and Ken to lose their balance.

"Ah!" Aoife screamed.

"What was that sound?" Dana asked as they regained their balance.

" _Attention all hunters into the field!"_ Nebula shouted through the comms, _"Six explosions had occurred in sections C through F! Head to those sections immediately and evacuate civilians!"_

"Those sections…" Dana whispered before her eyes widened. In a burst, she rushed off without warning Aoife or Ken.

"D-Dana?!" Aoife shouted.

"Where are you going?!" Ken asked.

"Section E! That's where my family is!" Dana shouted.

"Shit! You shouldn't go off on your own, Dana!" Ken shouted as he and Aoife started chasing after her.

"Nebula, what's the status of the palace?" Aoife asked, "Is Her Majesty safe?"

" _Empress Argyros is safe and is being evacuated as we speak,"_ Nebula said, _"None of the explosions have hit the palace, but everyone is on high alert."_

"They didn't target the palace? Why?" Aoife asked.

"Maybe they have a different target in mind?" Dana asked.

Before the three could ponder further on the question, they turned the corner of a block and happened upon a large group of terrorists setting fire to everything in sight. The moment Ken laid eyes on the symbol on their outfits, he knew who they were.

"The Eclipse!" Ken shouted as they hid behind a car to stay out of sight.

"The faunus terrorist organization? But I thought they were taken out thirty years ago!" Aoife shouted.

" _In truth, only their leader was killed. Afterwards, there were no signs of activity from the Eclipse,"_ Nebula said over the comms, _"But if they are active now…"_

"And if they're brave enough to attack Kage City, then they have a new leader—a bold one at that," Dana said as she drew her duel swords, Duel Shadow, "Doesn't matter. I have to get my family to safety no matter what."

"Be careful not to underestimate them," Ken said, "These are practiced murderers. They will give no quarter, so neither should we."

"Got it," Aoife said as she and Ken took out their weapons.

Among the group of terrorists, there were two individuals in the middle watching the chaos.

One was a grey-haired faunus man with red eyes and the tail of a black panther wearing a red suit of armor with a red sword and shield.

The one next to him was a green-haired faunus man with yellow eyes, three, aligned scars that went from the top of his left eye to the end of his nose, and his body had the green scales of an alligator. He wore a black jacket over a white t-shirt with black pants and shoes. Strapped behind his back was a sledgehammer with a jet booster modification.

The green haired man smiled at the sight of the fire and destruction, "Aaaah…the smell of the burning fire, the sight of the debris, and the screams of the humans. What beauty. So beautiful, that any painting I make will never capture such a lovely sight as this. Don't you agree, Vizel?"

The grey-haired faunus next to him, named Vizel, did not say a word in response.

"Ah yes, you don't speak to filth such as myself," The green haired faunus said, "But that's fine. It takes filth such as myself to understand how humans behave when in their strongest…and especially in their weakest."

"Those two…" Ken whispered as they watched the two faunus from their hiding spot, "They must be the leaders."

"Then let's take them out," Dana said, "Aoife."

"Right ahead of you," Aoife said as she took Dust Malika and aimed it at the sky, "Come forth, Heaven's Tears!" She then spun a circle of water dust that scattered throughout the burning area.

Then in an instant, rain clouds formed and caused water to pour onto the city and douse out the flames.

"Huh? Liviera never said anything about it raining," The green haired faunus growled.

Aoife then turned to Dana and Ken and said, "Now."

Dana and Ken then moved out from their hiding spot. Since Ken had his bayonet, Thunder Cradle, he created lightning dust bullets, loaded his bayonet, and fired a lightning bullet at the green haired faunus.

Just as it was close to his head, in a quick flash, Vizel moved in front of the green haired man and blocked the lightning bullet with his shield.

"Ah…so we have company?" The green haired man asked.

Dana infused her black swords, Duel Shadow and launched an attack, "Moon Fang!" She shouted as she sent a crescent moon-shaped dust wave, coated in black with red outlines, towards the green haired man.

The green haired man stared at the dangerous attack flying towards him and smiled, "Now that's what I call an attack," He tightly gripped his hammer and the jet boosters ignited, "Batter up~!" He shouted as he swung his hammer like a baseball bat and countered Moon Fang, sending it into a building. On impact, Moon Fang sliced off a good portion of the building before reaching the other side.

"He deflected it?" Dana asked, shocked by the sheer strength the man had, despite not being physically large.

"I wonder how many humans got cut into pieces by that lovely attack," The green haired man said, smirking at Dana, "What do you think, Dana?'

"You know who I am?" Dana asked as Ken and Aoife made it to her side.

"Oh of course," The man said, "Allow me to introduce myself. In the Eclipse, I am called Savage. My partner here is Vizak, though do not expect him to speak to filth such as you lot. It is such a pleasure to meet you."

"You won't be calling our meeting a "pleasure" once we lock you terrorists up," Ken said.

"Terrorists? Us?" The man named Savage asked, pretending to be shocked, but the shock then turned into a face of disgust, "Don't make me laugh. The real terrorists are all around us, you see. How long ago was it that the filthy humans encountered faunus kind and treated us like chainless slaves? "

"Don't waste your breath trying to justify your actions!" Aoife shouted, "You're killing innocent civilians in this city!"

"Oh please. I wish that was the only reason we're here in the first place, but unfortunately it's not," Savage said, "We're here to not only send a message, but to also strengthen our own cause with a…valuable soon-to-be prisoner."

"Soon-to-be?" Dana asked.

"Don't get distracted, Dana," Ken said, "In the eyes of Vastel's people, these faunus' are nothing more than traitors, and we will treat them as such!"

"Then by all means, my fellow faunus," Savage said, gripping his hammer, "Try and stop our quest for faunus dominance. You'll be disappointed in the results. Stay back, men. These three hunters are ours."

The group of Eclipse soldiers dispersed on Savage's order as both Savage and Vizak prepare for a faceoff against Dana, Ken, and Aoife.

However, Dana felt uneasy the more she thought of her family.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Alisen Residence~~_

"Ngh…" Jurabi grunted as his vision began to become clearer. He let out a cough at the smell of fire and smoke, but before he could move his body, he realized that there was another body above him. The boy's eyes widened when he laid eyes on his father, who's had a good portion of his body charred by the grenade explosion.

Nitorin's ears were bleeding and his body was covered in dirt and blood. The man gritted his teeth before he asked, "Are...you hurt, Jurabi?"

All Jurabi could do was sit there and stare at the horrible state his father was in. Before he could move to help him, the loud sound of a laughing lady filled the room.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh man it feels good to blow up a human's home!" Shouted the lady's voice.

Nitorin turned around and saw a black haired female faunus walking through the walkway that once had a door along with several other men carrying a wide range of weapons from clubs to bats to rifles.

"Dad! Jurabi! What is going on down there?!" Elise shouted from above the staircase, only to see the group of mysterious men armed to the teeth.

"Get the girl," The female faunus said as two of the men chased Elise and held her hostage.

"Hey! Let me go!" Elise shouted as she struggled to get out of their hold.

"Elise!" Nitorin screamed, but he then coughed and winced in pain before glaring at the woman, "Who are you?! Wh-What do you want?!"

"Nitorin Alisen…" Said the black haired female, "Do you really not remember me? Or at least...my face?"

"You're...face…?" Nitorin asked as he looked closer at the female. A vision of a young faunus girl flashed in his mind and his eyes widened, "...Liviere? Liviere Otura? Is...Is that you…?"

"Aw, so you really do remember me!" Liviere shouted, "I'm SO happy. I wonder...do you also remember my parents too...or...has your short term memory ensured that you easily forgot your crimes against faunus?"

"You mean…" Nitorin whispered.

"Yes...The Webber Tragedy," Liviere said, "Your company was involved, wasn't it?"

"...No...I swear to you I had nothing to do with-"

Liviere extended her hand to the lackey with the rifle. Once she was given the rifle, she aimed at Nitorin's leg and shot a bullet through it.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Nitorin screamed in pain.

"DADDY!" Elise screamed as Jurabi covered his mouth in horror as he watched his father's blood drip on the floor.

"I have little patience for liars, Mr. Alisen," Liviere said, "Lie to me again and your children will suffer the same death as you: Slow and painful."

"Ah...ah!" Nitorin cried in pain.

"How the mighty has fallen," Liviere said, "That you, once revered as a genius, are groveling beneath me. You feel that, Mr. Alisen? That is how it feels to live with you humans who believe yourselves to be gods. You all spit at us, hiss at us, called us names, and cursed us. But worst of all, your kind is stained in the blood of our people. But you, Nitorin Alisen, your hands are stained with the blood of fifty faunus whom you sent to die to Ragnarok."

"...No...I did not send them against their will!" Nitorin shouted, "...They agreed...to fight because it's what they wanted...to do for the good of both faunus and hum-"

Another shot was fired straight through Nitorin's left shoulder.

"AAAAh!" Nitorin screamed again.

"N-NO!" Elise screamed, "PLEASE STOP DOING THIS! WE'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST PLEASE DON'T…!"

"What a touching plea, but your father is more tainted than he bothered to tell you," Liviera said, turning to her men, "Restrain them both. I'm going to finish our business here," She then turned to Jurabi with an eerie smile, "It'll be just a second, my dear."

Jurabi was still frozen in fear as he was held in place as he watched two of the faunus men drag Nitorin up against the wall.

"N-no…please, don't! I'm begging you!" Elise cried as tears started falling off her eyes.

"J-Jurabi…Elise...it's okay…" Nitorin said, weakly, "It's going to be okay…"

"No, it's not!" Elise shouted, "She's going to kill you!"

"But as long as you…and Elise don't get hurt…I don't care what happens to me…" Nitorin said, "As long…as you live…"

"D-dad…please!" Elise cried.

Jurabi's mouth opened slightly as a small sound came out.

"Aaww…this is getting to me," Liviera said sarcastically, "I can feel my tears welling in my eyes. Anyways…there is something our boss wants from you, Nitorin. Our boss needs access to some very secret files that we got from a trusted friend of yours. But…we need your identity to access them. Now, we could choose your finger, but fingerprints need to be preserved. Your face? Same problem. DNA? No. But…one body part doesn't have the massive preservation requirements those three have."

Liviera then readied her fingers before she grabbed Nitorin's head and held his left eye open, "Thank you for your contribution to humanity's downfall, Mr. Alisen."

Then, in a flash, she grabbed Nitorin's left eyeball and pulled it out without hesitation.

Nitorin let out an ear-piercing scream as blood spilt from his hollowed-out eye socket.

Liviera examined the eye, not even looking at the man she was torturing, "I never held an eyeball before. It's so…beautiful. Perhaps I should keep a collection from now on."

"Why…? Why torture him?!" Elise screamed, "He didn't do anything to deserve this!"

"On the contrary," Liviere said, "This...is a mercy compared to what he actually deserves."

"Jurabi…Elise...my only regret is not making the peaceful world you and Elise deserve…" Nitorin said.

"Please no…enough!" Elise cried.

After Liviera placed Nitorin's eyeball into a preservation capsule, she then turned to her men, "One of you lend me your clubs."

"Yes, ma'am," The men said as one of them gave her their black clubs.

"Now we can't have them figuring out that I took your eyeball," Liviera said, "A good two hits should suffice," She then struck the left side of Nitorin's head three times, causing his blood to splatter.

Jurabi felt something begin to rile up inside of him as he watched his father suffer in such a manner. His body began to shake and eyes slowly lost their color.

"Ah sorry, the third hit was just for the kick of it," Liviera said, "You still alive?"

Nitorin was barely lifting his head up. He no longer had the strength to scream and was on the verge of death.

"…D…" Jurabi whispered.

Despite the pain he is in, Nitorin still was able to manage a smile, "Jurabi...Elise…"

"I'm surprised," Liviera said as she handed the club back to her men, "Perhaps humans are more resilient than I thought. But no matter," She then took out her own weapon: A sky blue rapier and turned to Jurabi, "Take a good look, little one. You're about to see what my kind wishes upon yours."

"…Jurabi…" Nitorin whispered, "…Promise…me…"

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Five Years Ago~~_

" _Daddy! Daddy look!" Cheered a three-year-old Jurabi as he showed his working father a picture._

" _Hm? What is that, Jurabi?" Nitorin asked._

" _It's a picture of Mommy in a Honkai armor!" Jurabi said._

" _Honkai armor?" Nitorin asked._

" _You haven't watched the tv show? It's about this lady who fights injustice in a suit of armor!" Jurabi shouted, "I love it a lot and I think the armor is cool, but it would be cooler if Mommy wore one, don't you think?"_

" _Hm…perhaps so," Nitorin said._

" _Do you think you can make one?" Jurabi asked._

" _Well…I am the Ultimate Builder," Nitorin said with a confident smile, "I can build anything. That's my superpower."_

" _Wow, really?!" Jurabi asked as his eyes lit up._

" _It's true," Nitorin said, patting his son on the head, "I'll have a little talk with your Mommy and see if she's willing to help me make it, and who knows? Maybe I'll make one for you too."_

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Four Years Ago~~_

" _Hey Daddy! Guess what!" Jurabi as a four-year-old said to Nitorin as he was busy working on a project._

" _I'm kinda busy, Jurabi," Nitorin said, "Can it wait?"_

" _But….it's something amazing," Jurabi said, "I won the school Science Fair!"_

_Nitorin stopped what he was doing and turned to Jurabi with a smile full of glee, "Did you?! I want to see!"_

_Jurabi showed him the blue ribbon with the 1st Place written on it._

" _Spectacular work, boy!" Nitorin cheered as he picked Jurabi up, "I knew you had a talent for building things! I'm so proud of my boy!"_

" _Hehe, thanks Daddy," Jurabi said, "So…can I help you make the Honkai Armor?"_

" _Ah yes, the armor…" Nitorin said, scratching his head, "Well that takes a bit more experience to make and you don't quite have that at the moment."_

" _Oh…I see," Jurabi said, looking disappointed._

" _But I am more than willing to teach you more so that one day we can make the armor together," Nitorin said, "Why don't we take this step by step?"_

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Three Years Ago~~_

" _And then you twist it like so, add the power core, finish connecting the outer layers and…!" Nitorin shouted as he watched Jurabi finish building the toy machine car._

" _I did it! I did it!" Jurabi cheered._

" _It's too early to celebrate," Nitorin said, taking out a controller, "Let's put it to the test."_

_After a few minutes of controlling the toy machine car, Nitorin determined that the device was working perfectly and gave Jurabi a thumbs up._

" _It works wonders, son," Nitorin said, "Another excellent success from you. At this rate, you'll be better than me!"_

" _Ah, you don't think that, Daddy," Jurabi said, "No one can beat you at building things."_

" _Jurabi, you'll learn one day that you can't be number one at everything," Nitorin said, "There will always be someone who will do something better than you can."_

" _Really?" Jurabi asked._

" _Yes…but there is one single thing no one can beat you at," Nitorin said._

" _What's that?" Jurabi asked._

" _Being yourself," Nitorin said with a smile._

" _Being myself? What does that even mean?" Jurabi asked._

" _Ah, that's right," Nitorin said, "You're too young to be given riddle answers. Let's just say that you are fine as you are. No need to worry about being better than someone else. You'll meet many people in your life who can do things you are not able to do, and you may require their help to overcome an obstacle, so do your best to get along with them."_

" _Will I even be able to meet those people?" Jurabi asked, looking down, "I've been hearing bad things like the Grimm getting meaner and bigger."_

" _Ignore those things you've been hearing," Nitorin said, "No matter how big the Grimm gets, Mommy will still beat them. Size means absolutely nothing to the courage of a hunter."_

" _Yeah! You're right!" Jurabi said, "Sorry for doubting Mommy…"_

" _No need to apologize," Nitorin said, "And don't worry. You won't even have to see a Grimm in your life. Once I'm finished with my building project, the Grimm won't be a problem for anyone anymore."_

" _Really? You can build something that can scare them?" Jurabi asked._

"… _Something like that, yes," Nitorin said, "And once we scare them away, you and Elise will live a life free from their wickedness."_

" _Wow…you sound just like both Honkai Girl and the Guardians!" Jurabi shouted._

" _Hehe, do I?" Nitorin asked._

" _Can you really do it, Daddy?" Jurabi asked._

" _Can I? I will do it," Nitorin said, "And once I'm done, I'll make the Honkai Armor for both you and your mommy and we'll live happily ever after, like a family should."_

" _Promise?!" Jurabi asked._

" _Cross my heart and hope to make you smile, my little guardian," Nitorin said with a smile._

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Present Day~~_

"...Promise me..." Nitorin whispered as he looked his son in the eyes, "..."

Jurabi's eyes widened as a sound began to come from his mouth, "D-D...a…"

"Jurabi...Elise...Dana…I….I love you all…and always will…cross my heart…and hope to…make you smile…my little guardian…"

Liviera sliced Nitorin's throat without a second of hesitation..

"Ugh, I hate moody speeches about love," Liviera said with disgust, "Now my chance to torture him was ruined."

Jurabi couldn't say anything as he watched his father slowly bleed out as his words to him rang out in his mind.

"It's time to go," Liviera said, "Contact Savage and Vizak and everyone else and tell them we have one of the targets along with a hostage. Knock them both out."

"Dad! Dad! Please speak to me!" Elise screamed before she was knocked out by a blow to the head.

Jurabi slowly stared at the dead corpse that his father had become. Before he was knocked out, there was one thing he saw: His father's final smile.

"...Daddy….don't go…..don't leave me….." He whispered, before he screamed at the top of his lungs, "DADDY!"

But then, everything went black for Jurabi.

…

…

…

**XxxxxxxxX**

…

…

…

"How is he?" Asked a male voice.

"He seems worn out," Replied a female voice, "We're lucky it's just fatigue alone. What we saw happen to him in that place…"

"Let's discuss it later when we report to the monastery," Said the male voice.

"How can you still remain calm after what happened?!" Asked the female voice in an angry tone, "Dana...she…"

"Ngh…"

"Huh? He's waking up," Said the female voice.

Jurabi's eyes slowly began to open as he found himself in a snowy field in the dead of night. His body refused to move as his limbs felt numb. There was a sharp pain in his head that caused him to wince in pain.

"Ah, thank goodness you're awake, Jurabi!" Shouted a female voice.

Jurabi then noticed that he was being carried by a male figure. At first, his vision was blurry, but it eventually sharpened. To his surprise, he was being carried by Ken with Aoife walking next to them. Both adults were covered in bruises and blood and their hair messy.

"...Wh-who...are…?"

"Shh, please rest, Jurabi," Aoife said, "You're safe now. They can't hurt you anymore."

"Huh…?" Jurabi asked, as the memory of his father being murdered in front of him flashed into his eyes, "D-Daddy…? Where...is Daddy…Mommy...Elise...?"

"Your family…" Aoife whispered as her eyes turned to the ground.

"Aoife, don't," Ken warned, "If you tell him…"

"...I know…" Aoife said as she slowly rubbed Jurabi's hair, "Please, just rest, Jurabi. We'll explain everything once we return to the monastery."

"But...Daddy...Mommy...Elise…" Jurabi whispered as he suddenly began to feel sleepy. Eventually, he succumbed and fell into a deep sleep.

During his sleep, only one sound could be heard. The sound of his father's last wish to Jurabi.

"...Promise me..." Nitorin's voice echoed, "That you will…"

…

…

…

"...create a peaceful world...for you and your family…"

**Author's Note:**

> Opening Song: "End of Day" from Honkai Impact 3rd
> 
> Jurabi: Heeeeeeeeellooooooooo~! This is Jurabi Therion bringing you my first ever RWBY story. I am honestly shocked that I am doing this so suddenly. This idea of a fic came into my mind while I was in college and I really doubted I would go for it, but then something just came over me and I just started writing.
> 
> So originally, this was a Submit Your OC fic (SYOC). But this is a remake chapter of the first chapter and now all of it is closed. So right now you get to enjoy the chapters that I make from now on with the characters submitted to me.
> 
> Anyways, that's about as much as I can say for this chapter. If you find yourself interested in this story, please let me know in the reviews and leave a favorite and a follow and also join me on my own discord server to have a nice chat. Thank you very much for reading. See you next chapter~!
> 
> Discord: (h) (t) (t) (p) (s) : / / discord . gg / yds39Vc


End file.
